


Vytí vlka

by seiyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuu/pseuds/seiyuu
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog

Remus seděl v kuchyni v domě na Grimauldově náměstí 12 sám. Nepočítal dny ani týdny od doby, kdy v téhle kuchyni seděl naposledy i s člověkem, který mu vzal srdce i duši. To ještě žil Brumbál, Bradavice byly světlem zářícím ve tmě...

Teď je Brumbál mrtvý, Bradavice obsazené smrtijedy, Harry nezvěstný a on neskutečně riskuje tím, že tu sedí v domě, který už nejspíš není chráněný. Všechno tohle by ho nedonutilo cítit slzy v očích. Ne, to ne. Donutil ho k tomu balíček, který tajně došel na jeho adresu a byl nadepsán bolestně známým úhledným rukopisem muže, pro kterého by Remus dýchal.

Když Brumbál zemřel Snapeovou rukou, cítil vlkodlak jen bezmezný pocit zrady. A to i přesto, že věděl. Celou dobu věděl, co se Severus zavázal nést na svých bedrech. Nemohl se ubránit, aby ho nestrhly emoce všech jeho přátel. Potom sám a nikým neslyšen dal za úplňku v lese průchod svým citům žalostným vytím. Nejen bolesti, ale i panické hrůze o život svého milovaného.

Když mu to tenkrát Severus říkal svým tichým, sametovým hlasem, pohádali se tak strašně, jako ještě nikdy. Ačkoliv to byl on, Remus, kdo křičel a málem začal rozbíjet věci kolem sebe, Severusovi se v tváři nehnul ani sval. Už v tu chvíli rezignovaně zíral na desku stolu a to bylo to nejhorší. Rezignovaný, nalomený Severus, který se nakonec zvedl a beze slova odešel. To bylo naposledy, co ho Remus viděl.

A brzy poté zemřel Brumbál.

Teď, když se všechny události chýlily ke konci, o kterém Lupin netušil, dostal od Severuse balíček. Dokonce bez rudého razítka schváleno. Už dlouho ten balíček jen držel a zíral na to, jak se mu chvěje v rukách. Měl by ho otevřít.. to by opravdu měl.

Nakonec zaryl prsty do hnědého papíru a strhl ho. Byla to dřevěná krabička - proto byl tak zvláštně těžký. Na ní byl položen dopis. Nenadepsaný, proč taky, když už balíček byl pro něj? S rozechvělým odhodláním jej otevřel.

_Milovaný..._

Už jen to oslovení spustilo hotový vodopád slanosti z jeho očí. Tohle nebylo fér... tohle oslovení použil doteď Severus jen dvakrát. Poprvé, když se spolu strašlivě opili a podruhé, když mu řekl, že musí zabít Brumbála. Promnul si oči, aby viděl na drobná písmenka. Hned zaznamenal, že na Severuse to byl nezvykle dlouhý dopis.

_...nedivil bych se, kdybys tento dopis vůbec neotevřel. Pokud se tak stane, nedozvím se to. Ale pevně věřím, že alespoň tebe ještě zajímá vrah a smrtijed jménem Severus Snape. Při našem posledním setkání jsi měl, jak jinak, naprostou pravdu. Ale některé věci nejdou tak, jak bychom chtěli. Sám víš, že ty a Brumbál jste dva lidé v mém životě, za které bych dal život. Musel jsem udělat něco mnohem krutějšího - jednomu z vás ten život vzít._

_Dozvěděl jsem se novinky o Harry Potterovi. Ten kluk má kuráž. Podnikl jsem opatrně vlastní pátrání - a vím, že můj život se bez tvé pomoci rozplyne do nicoty. Uvítal bych to, kdybych tu nezanechával tebe. Co ti teď píšu, by mě mohlo stát život okamžitě, ale já ti věřím, Reme._

_Potter pátrá po předmětech, které jsou spojeny s Pánem zla. Jsou čímsi zvláštní a to pátrání dovede Pottera přímo k němu. Jeden z těch předmětů vlastnil i Brumbál. Nejsem si přesně jistý fakty, ale můj cit mi říká, že až se Potter dostane dostatečně blízko, Pán zla mě zabije. Jde o spojitost v Albusovou hůlkou, ale víc nevím. Mojí jedinou šancí je čím dál pokročilejší výstřednost Pána zla. Pokud mě usmrtí kletbou, která se nepromíjí, nepomůže mi ani tento dopis. V tom případě je tohle moje rozloučení s tebou, milovaný. Pokud se mě však rozhodne předhodit hadovi (což si zvykl dělat nejčastěji u těch, kteří se mu stali nepohodlní), mám pořád šanci._

_V krabičce, kterou jsem ti poslal, jsou dva lektvary. V modré lahvičce je protilék na Doušek živé smrti. Ve druhé je protijed na hadí uštknutí. Získat hadí sérum od Nagini bylo vyčerpávající, ale povedlo se mi to. V případě, že mě had pokouše, budu mít v ústech malou ampuli s Douškem živé smrti. Uvede mě do stavu, ve kterém se krevní oběh zpomalí natolik, že hadí jed mě nezabije dřív než za deset let._

_Najdi mě, Reme. Prosím. Chci na tebe ještě jednou pohlédnout a poprosit tě o odpuštění, než jim dám možnost mě po zásluze odsoudit jako vraha a smrtijeda. Pevně věřím, že Potter bude mít to neuvěřitelné štěstí a vyhraje. Pokud ne, všechno, co jsi v balíčku dostal spal a utíkej jak nejdál můžeš. Aspoň ty ať přežiješ._

_Když mě najdeš, nejdřív musíš použít protilék na Doušek živé smrti a v okamžiku, kdy ucítíš můj tep, tak i hadí sérum._

_Pokud jsou toto poslední slova, která ti po mně zůstanou, tak věz, že ty jsi světlo, které mě ještě i teď jako poslední drží při smyslech. Pomyšlení, že ty jsi někde venku a že možná ještě někdy spatřím tvoji tvář, mi dává sílu jít dál._

_Miluji tě,_

_Severus_

Remus se nedokázal udržet a nezaštkat. _Severusi, ty mizero, ty neumřeš! Prostě ne, já tě nenechám!_

Krabičku zmenšil a velice pečlivě uložil do váčku, který od té doby nosil neustále připevněný na těle. Až do okamžiku, kdy se dozvěděl od vyslaného patrona, že propukl boj o Bradavice a kdo zbyl z Fénixova řádu, že je potřeba. Srdce se mu rozbušilo jako splašené. Teď se rozhodne nejen o budoucnosti světa... ale hlavně o životě Severuse Snapea - a to bylo jediné, co Rema zajímalo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin se přemístil do Zapovězeného lesa dost daleko od Bradavic. Kolem byla tma a zlověstné ticho. Vlkodlak to tu znal a proto netrvalo dlouho, než jako o závod běžel po lesní cestě směrem k Bradavicím.

_Kde může být, kde? Reme, mysli... jde o jeho život..._

Mezi stromy začaly prosvítat světla z hradu. Něco tam možná i hořelo a křik se nesl daleko za hradby. Lupin měl dokonce pocit, že slyšel Hagrida, jak vyřvává Harryho jméno. V žaludku se mu usadil kámen. Zabrzdil a zůstal ve skrytu stromů. Kdyby tak byl protentokrát vlk... byl si jistý, že by našel svého milého po čichu. Tento smysl u něj dominoval i v lidské podobě, ale les překypoval pachy. Rozeběhl se podél hranice Bradavických pozemků ve snaze vidět něco víc. Doufal, že ani kentaury nepotká. Že nepotká nikoho. Že ho snad osvítí duch svatý a řekne mu, kde najde Severuse.

První šíp, který se varovně zabodl do stromu před ním, ho přiměl smykem skočit za jiný mohutný kmen.

"Jsem přítel!" zvolal chraptivě. Měl úplně vyprahlé hrdlo.

"Známe tvůj pach, Reme Lupine," odpověděl mu z lesa hluboký hlas. "Proč nejsi na hradě? Tví soukmenovci tam bojují."

_Nemůžu říct, že hledám Severuse... a co když se pletl a pořád žije?_

_U Merlina i kdyby ho Voldemort zabil, žít musí... jen ne Avada Kedavra, prosím..._

"Kde měl Voldemort hlavní stan? Je to důležité!" vzkřikl do tmy. Ozvalo se neklidné zahrabání kopytem.

"V Chroptící chýši, příteli Albuse Brumbála," ozvalo se nakonec a i tento zpozdilý kentaur odběhl vstříc bitevní vřavě.

Remus na nic nečekal a dal se do běhu o život, který nebyl jeho. Udýchaný dorazil k vrbě mlátičce. Sotva mávl hůlkou a zasípěl _Immobilis_ , aby mohl vklouznout do podzemní chodby. Nedával vůbec pozor na toho, kdo by tam mohl hlídkovat. Ta část mysli, která ještě dokázala racionálně uvažovat, spoléhala na to, že všichni jsou na hradě. Nemohl to vědět... a kdyby se spletl, Severuse by jeho omyl stál život... ale Lupin nedokázal zastavit. Ne, když měl čím dál horší tušení, co na druhém konci najde.

Vyběhl ven a dupal po schodech nahoru s hůlkou ve střehu a připravený odstranit kohokoliv, kdo by se mu pokusil bránit.

Nikdo tam nebyl. Jen dveře rozražené dokořán... Remus krátce zavřel oči. Ve svém šíleném tempu vletěl dovnitř i se zavřenýma očima... a zakopl. Přelétl přes malou místnůstku.

Když mu zmizely mžitky před očima od tvrdého kontaktu s židlí, polila ho šílená hrůza.

Na podlaze leželo zkrvavené tělo Severuse Snapea. Sivá kůže ostře kontrastovala s téměř v té tmě černou krvavou ránou na jeho hrdle, s havraními vlasy, s nevidoucíma černýma očima, které zakalila smrt.

Krev... kousnutí... Remus prudce vtáhl vzduch. Nebyla to Avada Kedavra.. nebyla!

"Severusi..." zakňučel, když se k němu přisunul a přitáhl si bezvládnou hlavu do klína. "Nejsi mrtvý, jen spíš. Věřím tomu. Jen spíš a já tě probudím. Jako v té pohádce, vzpomínáš? Smál ses jí, jak je hloupá." Lupina štípaly slzy v očích a hrdlo se mu svíralo, když pootočil Snapeovu hlavu, aby si prohlédl ránu na krku. Bylo to rozšklebené hadí kousnutí. Bylo... zvláštní. Stále otevřené, nesedla v něm krev.

Remus pocítil úzkostný nával naděje. Určitě to znamená, že Severus nezemřel na vykrvácení. Prostě... usnul po Doušku živé smrti.

_Najdi mě, Reme..._

Ztuhlé tělo bylo překvapivě lehké, když ho bral do náručí. Pevně jej k sobě přitiskl a s tlumeným prásk se přemístil. Ať bitva dopadne jakkoliv, on svého Severuse našel. Od doby, co dostal jeho dopis, hledal, dokud nenašel místo, které by pro ně mělo být bezpečné. Dům na opačném konci Británie, který podle svých možností opatřil tolika ochrannými kouzly, které znal. Nebylo jich málo, ale i tak se bál, aby to stačilo. V tom domě byly zásoby na měsíce. Kdyby Harry zemřel.. na tu možnost nechtěl Remus ani pomyslet, ale musel, pokud nechtěl podcenit nebezpečí.

Teď se tam přemístil. On a Severus jako jediní mohli. Už ve vstupní hale nechal Severuse klesnout na zem a roztřeseně nahmátl váček s tím, co mu mistr lektvarů poslal. Zvětšil to do původní velikosti.

_Když mě najdeš, nejdřív musíš použít protilék na Doušek živé smrti..._

Znal ten dopis i instrukce nazpaměť. Uchopil modrý flakónek zapečetěný voskem. Severusovy prázdné oči na něj nepohodlně zíraly.

_To kousnutí...Je to moc hluboké._

Remus se pokusil použít univerzální léčivé kouzlo na zacelování ran. Nic se nestalo. Zkusil to znova, byl si jistý, že se podařilo, ale kousanec na Severusově hrdle nezmizel.

_...v okamžiku, kdy ucítíš můj tep, tak i hadí sérum..._

No ovšem. Nemůže zahojit neživý předmět, kterým se Severus stal. Takže nejen jed, ale i hluboké zranění. Remusovi (Removi) se silně třásly prsty, když odlamoval víčko flakónu.

_...v okamžiku, kdy ucítíš můj tep..._

Zaklonil černovlasou hlavu, aby se pootevřela ústa a vliv obsah modré lahvičky do jeho krku. Okamžitě lahvičku zahodil a snažil se nahmatat tepnu. Nic necítil...

Pořád nic necítil!

"Severusi, sakra..." zaskučel.

Něco se nesměle rozhýbalo. Nejdřív si nebyl jistý, ale pak z rány na Severusově hrdle pozvolna vytekla zatím jediná kapička krve. Vlastně to jen naznačila. Ale to už Remus odlamoval pečeť z druhé lahvičky a obsah lil do Severusova hrdla.

_Obvaz! A kmitej, psisko prašivý!_ Poručil si.

" _Accio_ obvazy!" vykřikl, protože krev se začala hromadit v ráně a pomalu vytékat ven. Měl v domě i lékárničku. Snažil se tam shromáždit všechno, co by jen trochu mohli potřebovat.

_"Fontes salubres medeora!"_ zvolal Remus potřetí léčivé kouzlo. Tentokrát zaúčinkovalo. Strašidelně pomalu se krvavá díra v hrdle začala uzavírat. Bylo na čase, protože poprvé zaznamenal Remus pohyb hrudníku a slabé chrčení, protože nespolykaná krev Severuse dusila. Znovu mu zaklonil hlavu a přitiskl svá ústa na jeho, aby mu pomohl s dýcháním. Přitom rukama rychle trhal obal z balíčku s obvazy. Neuměl to kouzlo tak dobře, aby Severuse vyhojil úplně, ale hlavně se zranění zavřeno částečně zevnitř. Teď už o mnoho mělčejší ránu překrýval gázou. Severus se pohnul v okamžiku, kdy udělal mašličku.

Tělo v černém hábitu pokrytém zaschlou krví se vzepjalo a Severusovi unikl ze zmučeného hrdla příšerný výkřik, který proklál Rema víc, než by to dokázal nůž. Černé oči byly horečnatě rozevřené, a stále nevidomě těkaly ze strany na stranu.

"Severusi, to jsem já...ššš...už je dobře... Už je dobře." Lupin zjistil, že sám vzlyká. Přitiskl se pevně k žijícímu Severusovi. Oba se třásli jako osiky.

Snape jako by se pomalu probíral z noční můry, ve které byl tak dlouho. Až moc dlouho. Křečovitě ovinul zesláblé ruce kolem vlkodlaka. Možná je mrtvý. Ale když zavřel oči a cítil dech, tlukot srdce a hlas Rema Lupina, klidně by se v jeho objetí nechal popravit.

"Reme..." unikl mu ze rtů vzlyk.

"Jsem s tebou, Severusi. Jsi v bezpečí. Se mnou," hladil ho silně po hlavě a zádech vlkodlak. Když ale ucítil horkou vlhkost na svém rameni, vyděsilo ho to. Nikdy, za celou dobu, co Severuse znal - ani z dob, kdy ho šikanovali ve škole Pobertové, neviděl Severuse brečet. Teď se vychrtlé tělo třáslo přívalem vzlyků, které se snažil Severus potlačit tak drsně, že si rozkousal rty. Prsty zatínal do Lupinových zad, ale ani to nepomohlo. Po tom všem se začal ozývat šok.

Remus ho držel, dokud to nejhorší nepřešlo.

"Bál jsem se... Reme, tak strašně moc..." zašeptal Severus. Nebyl napůl při smyslech, že to říkal... ale v tu chvíli mi bylo všechno jedno. Chtěl s Remem mluvit, aby věděl, že je skutečný. Že to není jen delirium během umírání.

"Už je dobře..." konejšil ho Lupin. "Jsem tu s tebou, Severusi." Chvění pomalu ustávalo. Snape v jeho náručí se přestal hýbat úplně. Remus se skoro zděsil když zjistil že má zavřené oči, ale pravidelně, zhluboka dýchal, takže se upokojil. Severus buď usnul nebo ztratil vědomí. Lupin se tomu ani nedivil.

_Kolik mohl ztratit krve? U Merlina, nejsem lékouzelník... Sice tu o tom mám nějaké knihy, ale cvičit to zrovna na Severusovi... snad se sebere..._

Dotáhl ho do postele a sundal z něj šaty. Bodlo ho u srdce, když viděl, jak šeredně vyhublý Severus je. Byl jako anatomická pomůcka pro studium kostry. Budou to tu muset vydržet aspoň týden. Dřív se Remus neodváží ani vystrčit nos. Teď začínal tušit, že bez té lékouzelnické příručky se neobejde.

Přesto seděl na pelesti postele a s láskou, bezbřehou úlevou a vděčností shlížel na spící obličej svého milovaného. Byl napjatý, stažený těmi měsíci, které následovaly po skonu bradavického ředitele. Lupin si všiml, že má plno nových vrásek a v havraních vlasech se objevily stříbrné pramínky. I jeho vlastní vlasy už dávno z lněné barvy přešly na myší šeď. A to byli oba na poměry kouzelnického světa ještě mladí muži, kteří se teprve dostávají do nejlepších let.

Nejlepší léta Remova života nastala ve chvíli, kdy si k sobě se Severusem našli cestu. Remus ho miloval od doby, kdy poprvé ve škole zachytil jeho pach. Bylo to dřív, než ho uviděl. Od té doby patřil vyzáblému černovláskovi s trošku větším nosem. A byl rozhodnutý dosáhnout toho, aby i on patřil jemu. Dokud byli ve škole, nešlo to. Ne s Poberty za zády. Remus si jejich přátelství cenil a neodvážil se přiblížit k mladému Snapeovi. Kolikrát ve vzpomínkách lál sám sobě. Kdyby to udělal, možná by James a Lily žili a Severus nenesl na předloktí ohavné Znamení.

Věděl o jeho prudké lásce k Lily Evansové. Možná i to byl důvod, proč se držel zpátky. A pak už bylo na všechno pozdě - alespoň se mu to v té době tak zdálo. Potlačil v sobě city k mladému zmijozelovi, který se dal ke smrtijedům.

Jaké bylo překvapení, když Voldemort poprvé padl a vyšlo najevo, že špehoval pro Brumbála. Nikdo tenkrát nechápal, proč je mladý vlkodlak tak nezřízeně veselý a dokonce pije jako o závod. Remus jim důvod nikdy neřekl. Ani tenkrát se neodhodlal něco Severusovi naznačit. Řadu let se pak neviděli a Lupin se protloukal, jak se dalo, dokud mu Brumbál nenabídl práci v Bradavicích. Ve vlkodlakovi se tenkrát vzedmula obrovská naděje, že konečně bude Severusovi nablízku dostatečně na to, aby se snad mohl vyjádřit. Zkoušel se celý rok nenápadně nevrlému mistru lektvarů vetřít, ale Severus ho vždy odpálkoval s až udivující prudkostí. Remus to přičítal jeho neschopnosti zapomenout na dávné neshody.

Když si zapomněl vzít lektvar a ohrozil tak Harryho, jeho přátele, Siria i Severuse, využil toho zmijozel, aby ho vyštval ze školy. Remus mu to neměl za zlé. Podruhé ohrozil život svého milovaného, to si nedokázal odpustit doteď. Přesto už se nenechal tentokrát odradit a o letních prázdninách navštívil Severuse znovu. Nemohl pochopit, proč ho neproklel hned ve dveřích, protože se uvedl tím, co mělo Snapea smrtelně urazit - políbil ho.

Severus ho nevyrazil. Už ho nevyrazil nikdy.

Remus se pousmál a shrnul spícímu pramínek mastných, špinavých vlasů za ucho.

_Leželi spolu v posteli v Severusových bradavických pokojích a Remus se k němu zezadu tulil po jednom z mnoha skvělých sexů._

_"Víš, co mě strašně zajímá?" nadhodil ospale Lupin._

_"Hmpf," dostalo se mu vrčivé odpovědi._

_"Proč jsi mě rovnou nezabil, když jsem tě v těch dveřích políbil?"_

_"Nebuď blázen, Lupine. Proč bych tě měl zabíjet?" zavrtěl se Severus. Řekl to s jasně rozpoznatelnou výhružkou v hlase, ať se Remus nepokouší rozebrat jeho myšlenkové pochody v té době._

_"Zajímalo by mě to," nedal se odradit vlkodlak a jemně začal hladit milence po boku. Občas zabrousil do tmavých chloupků v jeho klíně. Severus neodpovídal, proto ho lehce kousl do odhaleného krku._

_"Pověz mi to, prosím," přesvědčoval ho._

_"Nech toho, Lupine," zavrčel vražedně Snape._

_"Nenechám. Přece bys nechtěl, abych ti tu umřel zvědavostí," opáčil briskně Lupin. Začal hladit Severuse i po hrudníku a po bradavkách, které pomalu ztuhly._

_"Proč jsi mě neodehnal? Ani v Bradavicích, ať už jsi říkal cokoliv, jsi mě nechtěl doopravdy odehnat.."_

_"Jak můžeš být tak sebejistý?" prskl Severus a odstrčil jeho ruku. Remus ji nerušeně vrátil zpátky. Bylo mu jasné, že riskuje. Nikdy předem netušil, co se dotkne Severusovy hrdosti a co ne. Občas řekl něco, za co očekával, že ho ředitel Zmijozelu prokleje, ale on se jen ušklíbl a neřešil to. Pak řekl něco, co myslel v tom nejlepším slova smysl a skončil div ne s hůlkou u krku. Vážně se občas v Severusi Snapeovi nevyznal. A teď to byl kupodivu zřejmě ten první případ. Už proto, že zopakoval svůj požadavek asi čtyřikrát a pořád ležel v jedné posteli se svým milencem._

_"Cítil jsem to z tebe," zaculil se Lupin. Byla to čistá pravda - poznal, když se ho lidé štítili, báli se ho nebo ho měli naopak rádi. Ať to skrývali sebelíp, pach je vždy prozradil. Jenže to Lupinovi nestačilo. Chtěl slyšet vysvětlení přímo z těch pomilováníhodných úzkých rtů._

_"Psisko," ulevil si Snape a otočil se k němu čelem. "Ať je po tvém. V Bradavicích jsi mě tlačil do kouta. Když jsi konečně vypadl, nebyl už důvod tě odhánět a proklínat," přiznal přímočaře. Tohohle si Lupin cenil nejvíc. Nikdy nezažil, aby k někomu jinému byl Severus tak otevřený. Od Polibku ve dveřích, jak nazval tu památnou událost, Snapea skoro nepoznával. Cítil z něj obrovskou snahu překonat sebe samotného. Remus se staral, aby této své snahy Severus nikdy ani na vteřinu nezalitoval._

_"Taky tě miluju," usmál se._

_"Kdy jsem ti cokoliv řekl o láfhmpf.." Remus nechtěl Severuse nechat dál prskat jako vzteklou kočku, tak ho umlčel polibkem._

Usmál se při té vzpomínce. Severus se sice snažil hrát roli nenávistného, vzteklého a cynického profesora lektvarů i před ním, ale když už Remus viděl pod pokličku, nedbal na to. Časem se s tím Severus smířil a byl nepříjemný jen ze sportu. Jak rostla jeho důvěra ve vlkodlaka, odkládal část po části i tuto masku. Tak jediná přetvářka mezi nimi byla nakonec namířena jen proti okolnímu světu, pro který Snape stále nesnášel bývalého spolužáka. Removi to bylo občas i trochu líto. Často měl chuť prostě Snapea přede všemi popadnout a zlíbat ho od hlavy k patě, ale tušil, že to by hrdost mistra lektvarů neunesla. Proto se podřídil jeho nároku na utajení.

Právě teď, jak seděl na posteli a hladil Severuse po bílých tvářích, se rozhodl, že s tou maškarádou je konec. Severus je odteď jen a jen jeho a on to klidně vykřičí do celého světa. Jsou spolu, přežili a kdokoliv se víckrát pokusí Lupinovi Severuse vzít, ten se se zlou potáže.

Měl bych mu aspoň vnutit nějakou vodu, napadlo ho konečně. Zahnal vzpomínky a došel nejen pro džbán vody, ale i pro lavor s teplou vodou, mýdlo, žínku a ručník. Co neměl, to si vykouzlil. Nejdřív namočil žínku, namydlil ji a začal spícího partnera omývat. Doufal, že se třeba probere. Spánek sice potřeboval, ale teď, když akutní nebezpečí pominulo, si Lupin nebyl jistý, jestli je vhodné vnutit bezvědomému člověku vodu. Co kdyby se začal dusit?

Omýval postupně skráně, krk, ramena, hrudník, boky a nakonec nohy. Když skončil, pozoroval ho pár lesklých černých očí. Severus dostával horečku.

"Vodu," zachraptěl. Remus ho nadzvedl, nalil vodu ze džbánku do sklenice a tu přiložil ke Snapeovým ústům. Ten vypil dvě a půl sklenice, než mu hlava zase klesla do polštáře. Remus ho přikryl peřinou a ještě navrch dekou. Modlil se, ať nejsou žádné komplikace. Vůbec si nebyl jistý, že by je zvládl.

Severus se ještě několikrát probudil s chraplavou žádostí o vodu. Přerušovaně spal skoro šestnáct hodin a celou dobu u něj Lupin starostlivě seděl a střežil jeho spánek. Sám se cítil vyčerpaně, ale nemohl od něj odejít. Udělat pár kroků od postele do kuchyně pro kafe a zpátky, byl skoro nadlidský úkol. Jako by se Severus mohl vypařit.

Když mu stoupla horečka, přiložil mu na čelo studené odklady a spánky potřel mentolovou mastí. Lékouzelnická příručka mu říkala, že se nemá žádným jiným způsobem snažit potlačit horečku. Tělo se vyrovnávalo s jedem i protijedem. A odpoledne druhého dne klesla a Severus se propadl do klidného hojivého spánku. To byla chvíle, kdy se Remus odvážil odejít na dost dlouho, aby si dal aspoň sprchu a ohřál trochu jídla. Pro Severuse měl nachystaný kuřecí vývar.

Pozdě večer konečně černovlasý muž otevřel oči. Zmateně se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Netušil, kde je. Z předchozích událostí si pamatoval jen zmatený třes, paniku, bolest hadího kousnutí...

Lupin seděl na podlaze vedle postele a horní polovinou těla ležel na posteli i na něm. Severusovi v tu chvíli spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce. Trochu chvějivě natáhl ruku, aby se dost Remova ramene. Nerozplynul se. Snape s úlevou složil hlavu zpátky na polštář.

Dokázali to. Lupin ho neopustil. Konečně se Severus cítil klidný. Jak dopadla bitva? Nechtěl přemýšlet nad Vodlemortem, Potterem, Bradavicemi.. nad nikým a nad ničím. Jen nad tím, že je konečně v prozatímním bezpečí se svým vlkodlakem.

Trochu s Lupinem zatřásl. Muž cosi zamumlal ze spaní, proto zatřásl znova.

"Co... Severusi!" rozzářily se Removy ospalé oči. Než se Snape nadál, jeho ústa byla uchvácena Lupinovými. Nemohl chvílemi popadnout dech, ale ani ho nenapadlo ho odstrčit. Nakonec se Remus odtáhl. Oba zrychleně dýchali a měřili si jeden druhého.

"Chceš něco k jídlu? Jsi strašně vyhublý..." nadhodil Lupin.

"Nemám hlad," opáčil automaticky Snape. Ne, posledních pár týdnů opravdu moc neměl hlad... pokud snědl porci jídla za týden, bylo to moc. Nějak prostě... nemohl jíst.

"Aspoň trošku," nedal se odehnat vlkodlak. "A taky ti musím ukázat dům. Vůbec nevím, jak dopadla... bitva," přiznal. Obočí zmijozela vylétlo nahoru.

"Nebyl čas," hájil se Remus. "Tady jsme stejně na hodně dlouho v bezpečí. Pojď se najíst. Potřebuješ to," prohlásil nekompromisně. Ani tak se Severus neměl k tomu, vylézt z postele.

"Fajn, nakrmím tě," rýpl si Remus poťouchle. Najednou byl Severus na nohách tak rychle, až se mu zatočila hlava. Silné paže ho však podepřely. Pomáhaly mu i do kuchyně, protože Snape si nebyl v chůzi vůbec jistý. Když ho Remus usadil ke stolu, nabral do misky polévku a kouzlem ji ohřál.

"Prosím," postavil jídlo před Severuse. Ten skoro vytřeštil oči. Tolik, co bylo v té, dle jeho názoru obří míse, nesnědl ani za poslední dva týdny. Statečně se chopil lžíce, protože Lupin ho špikoval pohledem. Snape si byl jistý, že výhružku o nakrmení by velice rád splnil. Potichu si pro sebe zavrčel a ochutnal.

Vůbec to nebylo špatné. Snědl lžíce dokonce dvě. Pak už ale prostě nemohl. Odsunul talíř a mlčky hleděl vyzývavě na Lupina. Ubral trochu na razanci, když uviděl starostlivé vrásky na jeho čele. Vlkodlak mu však na to nic neřekl, jen si povzdechl. Severusova vizáž byla dostatečným důkazem toho, jak dobře se jeho drahý stravoval.

Dojedl zbytek polévky, aby nepřišla nazmar - kdyby ji znovu kouzlem zchladil a pak zas ohřál, vyšel by z toho strašný blivajz. U stolu ještě chvíli mlčky seděli.

"Pojď, ukážu ti dům," usmál se nakonec Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus se pohyboval jako ve snu. Lupin mu ukazoval koupelnu, obývací pokoj, sklep... Skoro to nevnímal. Jako by jeho tělem pohyboval někdo jiný. Někdo, kdo si vypůjčil jeho tělo a nechal Severuse v ochranném kokonu jeho vlastních myšlenek. Bezpečně odděleného od okolí. Od Lupina, od vlastních vzpomínek.

Nebude vzpomínat. Nebude vzpomínat. _Nebude vzpomínat!_

Najednou se necítil v téhle izolaci tak moc dobře. Jako by k němu dolehly ozvěny křiku. Záblesky zeleného světla. Těžká klec, která ho vězní a naprostá bezmocnost, když na něj útočí had. Ten okamžik absolutní paniky, že se skoro nemohl hýbat, nemohl stisknout čelisti a rozdrtit tak ampuli s lektvarem...Smrt, která měla obrovské zuby, co mu skoro servaly hlavu z krku...Poslední obrazy černovlasého mladíka...

Prudce sebou trhl. Ten někdo cizí škubl s jeho tělem a k Severusovu zděšení zakňučel. Proč se jeho tělo chová tak hloupě?

"Co se děje? Je ti špatně?" staral se rychle... Lupin. Remus... vzpomněl si Severus. Všechno od něj bylo tak daleko... Slyšel toho někoho, jak odsekává, ať se Lupin nestará, že je v pořádku a nepotřebuje péči. Co ten muž odpověděl? Severus nevěděl. Na chvíli přestal dávat pozor. Svět se kolem něj zvláštně vlnil. Nevěděl, že to tělo, ve kterém je, se kymácí, dokud nepostřehl, jak jej Lupin zachytává.

Zvláštní... ten muž mu připadal tak... cizí. Ale co na tom, když i vlastní tělo mu připadalo cizí?

"Pojď si lehnout, Severusi," přemlouval ho jemně Remus. Snapeovi chvíli trvalo, než mu začalo docházet, že ten druhý asi mluvil na něj. Nebo se mu to jen zdálo? Vidění se rozmazávalo jako v nějakém psychotickém snu. Mohlo se mu to klidně zdát.

Asi ne, Lupin otázku opakoval. Mluvil divně... něčeho se bál? Severus zjistil, že nechce, aby se ten druhý bál. Jeho strach mu vnášel do myšlenek paniku. Potřeboval, aby byl ten druhý klidný. To mu uleví. Cítil, že jeho tělo se pohnulo. Ústa a nohy. Bylo to strašně divné. Neměl by s tím tělem náhodou hýbat on, Severus? Je přece jeho, ne?

Přepadl ho strach z toho, že je třeba v nesprávném těle. To se přece klidně mohlo stát. Co když umřel, ale chtěl se tak moc vrátit, že vlezl do nesprávného těla? Třeba proto se ten druhý muž bojí. Teď ho uchopil... třeba chce zabránit tomu, aby Severus s tím cizím tělem odešel. Aby ho vrátil tomu, komu patří a sám umřel.

Ne, Lupin ho někam strkal. Severuse to rozčílilo. Copak do vypůjčeného těla se strká? Chtěl něco pěkně od plic Lupinovi říct, ale pak si vzpomněl, že to tělo není jeho. Neměl by ho používat, není to slušné. Možná Lupin... jmenuje se ten muž Lupin? Cosi mu říkalo, že ano. Možná Lupin ví, komu patří, a vede ho tam. To by bylo úchvatné. Severus by pak asi...

Co by se stalo?

On by zmizel?

Severus nechtěl zmizet. Snad by to Lupinovi měl říct. Měl by to aspoň zkusit.

Ale jak se mluví?

Jeho tělo změnilo polohu. Lupin ho vtlačil na postel. Něco říkal. Zvuk jeho hlasu Severuse uklidňoval. Třeba ho Lupin nenechá zmizet. Třeba ho nechá, aby jeho hlas ještě chvíli poslouchal.

Severus se tak zabral do té představy Lupinova hlasu, který k němu mluví, že ani nepostřehl, že se zmíněný muž vytratil. Byl zase rychle zpátky se skleničkou něčeho světle modrého. Tedy, ne že by si Severus vzpomněl na název barvy. Barev viděl hodně. A občas mu přišly divné. Proč by měl být Lupinův obličej zelený?

Vlastně... proč ne? Před chvilkou k tomu měl Severus výhrady, ale teď si na ně nemohl vzpomenout. Na chvilku ho zaujala Lupinova činnost. Severusovu tělu - ústům vnucoval to modré cosi.

Vlastně oprava. Vždyť už se Severus dopátral toho, že to tělo přece není jeho. Lupin ví beztak líp, co s ním.

Kolem Severuse se začalo stmívat.

To už začalo to mizení? Severus nechtěl. Bránil se a volal na Lupina, ať ho neposílá pryč, že nechce zmizet... nechce... nech...

Remus s úlevou sledoval, jak se černé oči zavírají, Severusovo tělo se uvolňuje a mu se propadá do spánku. S výdechem se složil na židli.

_U Merlina, co to bylo? Vyděsil mě k smrti...!_

Nejdřív, při jídle, byl přece Severus úplně v pořádku. Tedy, úplně v pořádku ne, ale když vezmeme v úvahu okolnosti, byl na tom skvěle. Pak se mu při prohlídce začal zdát duchem nepřítomný. Remus si toho nejdřív nevšiml - než Snape vydal děsivý zvuk. Jako zakňučení umírajícího zvířete. Když se ho zeptal co se děje, prudce se na něj obořil.

Rema to nevzrušovalo - vždycky, když bylo Severusovi špatně, byl velmi nepříjemný. Nesnášel to, co považoval za soucit ostatních. Nemohl - možná nechtěl, akceptovat, že ostatní by se o něj rádi postarali.

Ehm, ostatní. Teď už jen on. Zbytek kouzelnického světa bude žádat Severusovu hlavu, pokud se dozví, že přežil. I jeho hlavu, v případě, že zvítězila Voldemortova strana. Ta nejistota Rema ubíjela. Nemůže čekat týden. Zbláznil by se z toho.

Jenže nejbližší vesnice je vzdálená skoro pět hodin cesty. Tak dlouho nenechá Severuse samotného. Ne po tom, co teď viděl. Nejdřív se na něj Snape obořil, pak málem omdlel. Když na něj Remus mluvil, snad ani nevnímal. Černé oči zíraly do prázdna a rty se náznaky pohybovaly. Severus se spíš pohyboval celý. I v Lupinově objetí se kymácel. Logicky ho chtěl vlkodlak dostat do postele.

_Díky Merlinovi, že mě napadlo koupit lékárničku a plno utišujícího lektvaru navíc!_ děkoval v duchu prozřetelnosti. Už viděl lidi, kteří se po traumatizujícím zážitku dostali do silného šoku, a hádal, že i Severus by mohl potřebovat něco k tomu, aby vůbec usnul.

Ale tohle nečekal. A co mu přišlo nejhorší - předpokládal, že je to jen začátek. Severus by potřeboval odbornou pomoc. Jenže to zřejmě hodně dlouho nepůjde.

Lupin potichu jadrně zaklel. Musí vědět, jak bitva o Bradavice dopadla! Jsou to už dva dny. A Severus bude spát minimálně osm hodin. S tím, jak je zesláblý, tak možná i déle. Remus se na něj roztěkaně zadíval.

_Ne,_ rozhodl se. _Kdyby se vzbudil a byl ve... špatném stavu... mohl by si ublížit. Nenechám ho znovu samotného. Ne dokud to nebude absolutně nutné... což bude až za dva týdny při úplňku. Do té doby to nějak vydržím._

**O TÝDEN POZDĚJI**

Removi Lupinovi se nestávalo často, že by propadl bezedné depresi. Možná jako mladý, když se vyrovnával s tím, že jako vlkodlak se nikdy plně nezařadí do běžné společnosti. Ale teď se přes něj jako stádo kentaurů přehnala ta nejčernější deprese, jakou si pamatoval. Kvůli stavu, do jakého se dostal Severus.

Koukáním do prázdna to neskončilo, jak předpokládal. Už pár hodin poté, co Snape usnul pod vlivem utišujícího lektvaru, začal křičet ze spaní. Někdy to byly nesmyslné bláboly, jindy celá souvětí. A Remus ho nemohl probudit. Jeho dotek všechno ještě zhoršoval, protože pak Severus nejenom křičel, ale začal sebou i divoce házet. Když se konečně vzbudil, odmítal jakkoliv komunikovat. Jíst ho musel vždycky Lupin přimět skoro násilím, stejně tak pít. Nemohl ho dostat do koupelny, protože třetí den, když tam Severuse dovedl a on se uviděl v zrcadle, popadl ho záchvat zuřivé paniky a zrcadlo rozbil. Jediné, co mohl Lupin dělat, bylo vyléčit mu pořezané ruce, opravit zrcadlo a už nenutit Severuse tam chodit.

I kouzlení bylo obtížné. V okamžiku, kdy černovlasý muž uviděl hůlku, strnul a smrtelně zbledl. Když uviděl, že se hýbe jen v náznaku směrem k němu, propadl dalšímu záchvatu paniky.

Odmítal si dokonce nechat vnutit lektvar na spaní. Z těch několika slov, které od něj Lupin slyšel v bdělém stavu, pochopil, že se bojí toho, že "zmizí". Jenže když do něj Remus nevpravil lektvar, Severus neusnul. Hodiny ležel na posteli a otevřenýma očima, svíral přikrývku a z očí mu sem tam stekla slza.

Není se čemu divit, že Remus propadal čím dál větším chmurám. Cokoliv dělal, zdálo se, že tím Severusovi jen přitěžuje. Jediné, co alespoň trochu pomáhalo, bylo, když vytrvale monotónně na přítele mluvil. Klidně, laskavě. Občas to pomohlo Severuse ukonejšit tak, že se částečně uvolnil a třeba i začal dřímat. V okamžiku, kdy Remus přestal nebo naznačil odchod, všechno se vrátilo k horšímu.

_Na tohle nemám..nemůžu tu sedět a pozorovat, jak se Severus rozkládá zevnitř. Vždyť v něm nic nezbylo... Musím prostě někam, kde zjistím, co se stalo a jak na tom tedy se Severusem jsme._

Nakonec se tedy Remus odhodlal. I přes silný Severusův odpor mu vnutil utišující lektvar a půlku druhého - na příbalovém letáku stálo, že tohle je ještě bezpečná dávka a nechá člověka spát téměř dvanáct hodin. Remus sebou bude muset hodit. Jestli se Severus probere v prázdném domě...radši si nedomýšlet následky. Mohl by si ublížit tím, že by se něčeho lekl a pokoušel se utéct. Nebo zpanikařit, protože by kolem sebe neměl jeho. Nebo...

Dost. Jestli si to budeš představovat, ani neodejdeš. A ty musíš.

Pravda. Seslal na sebe pár maskujících kouzel, zapečetil dům a ostrým poklusem se vydal na cestu. Klus měl rád. Byl to přirozený pohyb vlka. Klusat vydržel snad déle, než chodit. A nemá čas na nějakou procházku. Myšlenka na to, jak se Severus budí a nemůže ho najít, jej hnala vpřed možná trochu vyčerpávajícím tempem, než kdyby běžel prostě z radosti z běhu.

Naposledy běžel o Severusův život. Zachvěl se. Když si to zpětně promítl - tu vzdálenost překonal tak rychle, jako by spíš letěl, než utíkal. Není divu, že nemohl popadnout dech. Vlci klušou, nesprintují. Ale zvládl to, o nic jiného nešlo.

Přistihl se při myšlence, že jestli se Severus nevzpamatuje, bylo by lepší, kdyby to nepřežil. Že si něco takového myslí, ho znechutilo. Severus se prostě vzpamatuje. Remus se na to upnul.

Slunce se chýlilo k soumraku. Rudý kotouč barvil mraky do něžných červánků. Lupin pozoroval, jak se stmívá. Miloval západy slunce. Nechal vzpomínky, aby se zatoulaly do dob, kdy učil v Bradavicích.

_Chtěl si provětrat hlavu, tak šel místo večeře k jezeru. Tam na tu stranu, kde tolikrát seděl pod stromem a četl si. Byl odtamtud krásný výhled na pozemky, hrad i na jezero. Dobře se tam relaxovalo._

_Možná ho ani moc nepřekvapilo, že tam našel Snapea. Málokdy ho vídal během jídel ve Velké síni. Navíc šel proti lehounkému vánku, který vanul od jezera a nesl Severusovu vůni. Kdyby k sobě chtěl být přespříliš upřímný, asi by si přiznal, že kdyby nezachytil ten náznak, šel by spíš k Zapovězenému lesu._

_Černé oči se do něj zabodly s prudkou zuřivostí. Severus Snape si velice cenil svého soukromí. Možná ho vyvedla z míry i představa, že ho někdo načapal při sledování západu slunce._

_"Co tu děláš, Lupine?" zasyčel vztekle._

_"Vylákal mě výhled na zapadající slunce. Tebe ne?" pronesl nevinně Lupin._

_"Ne," popřel Severus až moc prudce._

Remus se usmál. Samozřejmě se ho pak Severus snažil urazit dost na to, aby odešel. Lupin se nenechal, dokud slunce úplně nezapadlo. Ne že by ho těšilo rozčilovat muže, po kterém toužil. Rozčilený Severus byl prostě pohled, který posílal Removi vzrušené impulzy až do slabin. Černé oči po něm blýskaly, sem tam pohodil Snape rozčileně hlavou, aby mu nepadaly vlasy do očí nebo si je odhrnul mimoděčným gestem...

O to víc bolel pohled na to, co s tím hrdým mužem udělalo pár posledních měsíců.

Když uviděl v dálce světla z kouzelnické vesnice, na chvíli si přál, aby se uměl přeměnit v psa jako Sirius. Jenže neuměl.

Třeba najde na okraji nějaké popelnice, kde budou noviny. Když se občas musel skrývat, posloužilo to jako spolehlivý zdroj informací.

Když zařizoval dům pro sebe a Severuse, váhal, jestli má opravdu vybrat jeden, který je tak blízko kouzelnické vesnice. Zvyšovalo to riziko na odhalení. Jenže uvažoval i tak, že bude potřebovat časem plno věcí kromě jídla a pití, které by bylo dost problematické shánět u mudlů. A hlavně mu šlo i o informace. Předem si zjistil, že v téhle vesnici žijí kouzelníci většinou "nečistokrevní". Bylo to poznat i podle toho, že před domy stály obyčejné popelnice. Tohohle zvyku si všiml u mudlů.

Celkově se vesnice snažila tvářit jako mudlovská. To se Removi zamlouvalo. Zvlášť, když hned na okraji našel velký kontejner, u kterého byly naskládané svázané balíky novin a mudlovských časopisů. Intuice ho přiměla neverbálně pronést kouzlo rušící iluze. Noviny se zachvěly a Remus uviděl, jak se mění na Denního věštce. V duchu zajásal.

Popadl ten balík a rychle se přesunul mimo vesnici do lesa. Zalezl do malé prohlubně kryté hustým křovím. Tady by mělo být bezpečné posvítit si.

Když uviděl titulky, roztlouklo se mu srdce. Hned nahoře byl včerejší Věštec.

**VYVOLENÝ VYPOVÍDÁ: SEVERUS SNAPE JE HRDINA!**

_Harry Potter, hrdina kouzelnického světa, o kterém vás pravidelně informujeme, přišel s kontroverzní výpovědí ohledně pohřešovaného smrtijeda a vraha Albuse Brumbála Severuse Snapea (fotografie v rubrice hledaných smrtijedů). Zlatý chlapec údajně předložil Ministerstvu kouzel nezvratné důkazy ohledně pochybné neviny tohoto zločince._

_Podle této výpovědi, o které nás prozatímní ministr kouzel Kingsley Pastorek informoval, proběhla mezi Severusem Snapem a Albusem Brumbálem dohoda. Zavražděný ředitel Bradavic měl dokonce přikázat svému podřízenému vlastní vraždu._

_Po této velice podivné výpovědi a zřejmě pod tíhou onoho "nezvratného důkazu", o kterém ministr odmítl poskytnout informaci, bylo zdvojnásobeno pátrání po tomto smrtijedovi. Bylo ovšem zrušeno povolení okamžité exekuce v případě nalezení, případně k okamžitému uvěznění. Chlapec, který zvítězil, musí mít zřejmě velice pádné důkazy. Podle nám dostupných zdrojů z jeho blízkého okolí se razantně zastává dříve nenáviděného bývalého profesora lektvarů v Bradavicích. Nadále však platí přísná oznamovací povinnost v případě zjištění jakýchkoliv informací o tomto smrtijedovi._

_Harry Potter nadále zůstává v Bradavicích jako člen úklidové čety a zřejmě i nastávající člen profesorského sboru, jak naznačila nová ředitelka Minerva McGonagallová. Více však čtěte na str. 11, kde přinášíme s Bradavickou ředitelkou exkluzívní rozhovor!_

Harry... Harry to dokázal! Remus měl chuť nadšeně křičet, smát a zároveň brečet. Celý se úlevou roztřásl.

_Harry... jsem na tebe tak hrdý, chlapče!_ Ještě nějakou chvíli seděl v lese za křovím a fascinovaně hleděl na tu skvělou zprávu.

_Severus... měl by radost. Ne, určitě ještě mít bude... Dostane se z toho._ Remus se rozhodl, že dá vědět Harrymu. Ale rozhodně ne ministerstvu. Věřil sice, že Kingsley bude jednat opatrně, ale Severus nebyl ve stavu, kdy mu pomohla pouhá opatrnost a klid na lůžku.

Lupin měl takovou radost, že se s klidným srdcem přemístil. Teď si to mohl dovolit, způsobit hlasité prásknutí. Osamělé zaštěkání psa už neslyšel.

Severus pořád spal. Vyjímečně nekřičel ani nemumlal ze spaní. Lupin se zdržel jen natolik, aby shodil plášť a maskovací kouzla. Přivolal si kouzlem pergamen, brk a inkoust a začal psát dopis Harrymu.

I když byly pozastaveny příkazy uvěznit, případně rovnou zabít Severuse, musel být Remus opatrný. Věštec často zkresloval informace. Navrch nadepsal datum. Rozhodl se pro krátkou oznamovací zprávu.

_Rád bych tě potkal pozítří u Chroptící chýše. Při západu slunce. Je to nanejvýš naléhavé._

_Náměsíčník_

Sbalil zprávu do malé ruličky a vyšel z domku. Na zahrádce stála malá budka pro sovu. Remus sice nepředpokládal, že by někomu psal... ale pořád tak moc doufal, že všechno dobře dopadne, že se nemohl přemluvit k takové paranoie, aby ani neměl sovu. Malého výrečka, jakých byly po Británii tisíce. Pojmenoval ho velice originálně - Pírek.

Zapískal na něj. Dlouhou dobu nic, až pak ucítil na obličeji závan vzduchu.

"Byl jsi lovit?" usmál se Remus. Žluté oči na něj netrpělivě hleděly. Remus mu přivázal k nožce zprávu.

"Je to pro Harryho Pottera. Bradavická škola čar a kouzel. A pospěš si," řekl výrečkovi. Ten znechuceně zahoukal. Remus se skoro zasmál. Podle závanu vzduchu vytušil, že Pírek vzlétl.

_Pozítří...snad všechno dopadne dobře. Spoléhám na tebe, Harry..._


	4. Chapter 4

Dva dny byly pro Rema jako dva roky. Neřekl Pírkovi, aby čekal na odpověď, schválně. Teď spoléhal jen na to, že tam Harry bude.

_Severus by mi sarkasticky sdělil, že když už jsem tak moc riskoval odhalení, mohl jsem si rovnou říct o odpověď. Nejlépe přes Denního Věštce,_ pousmál se pro sebe. Severus mu tak strašně scházel... A to ležel u něj v posteli. Ta skořápka, co z něj zbyla.

Bude muset Severuse zase uspat. Nenáviděl to. Nenáviděl Voldemorta za to, co se stalo se Severusem. Ale Voldemort už byl mrtvý - naštěstí. Harry to dokázal. Na chvíli Lupin zalitoval, že nemůže toho bastarda zabít ještě jednou.

Šel do ložnice, aby umyl Severuse. Na další fyzické potřeby stačilo kouzlo. Sedl si na postel s namydlenou žínkou, na malém stolku, ve který dočasně změnil židli, byl lavor plný příjemně horké mýdlové vody. Alespoň tohle byla činnost, při které se Severus tvářil skoro spokojeně. Hleděl do stropu s uvolněným obličejem nebo se pokoušel zachytit pár pramínků vlasů, který padaly Removi na ramena. Bylo to lepší než cokoliv jiného hlavně proto, že vypadal tak pokojně.

Remus mu zkoušel číst. Namátkou vybral jednu z mudlovských knih a předčítal hloupý příběh o rytířích. Severus jako vždy nehybně ležel a zíral do svého vlastního světa. Když už byl skoro čas k odchodu, odložil Lupin knihu. Bodly ho výčitky.

_Po dnešku bude všechno OK. Všechno se zlepší,_ sliboval si a toužil, aby to byla pravda.

"Severusi, musím na chvíli pryč," začal měkce. Muž to snad ani nepostřehl, přesto Remus pokračoval: "Jdu za Harrym, pomůže nám." Ani Harryho jméno neupoutalo Severusovu pozornost. Teprve, když se vlkodlak objevil s utišujícím lektvarem, trhl sebou a schoulil se do klubíčka. Remus si připadal strašně mizerně - jako by chtěl týrat malé dítě.

Jenže Severus na tom byl hůř než malé dítě. Jako by chtěl týrat malé štěně. Lupinovi se obrátil žaludek.

"Klid, Severusi. Jen na chvíli usneš. Až se probudíš, budu tu s tebou, ano?" konejšil ho Remus a snažil se nevnímat zoufale vyčítavý pohled, který nabraly obsidiánové oči. Alespoň se černovlasý muž nebránil. A za chvíli víčka překryla ten pohled, který drásal Lupinovu duši. O to víc si byl jistý tím, že musí za Harrym.

Zapečetil dům a přemístil se tak blízko k Prasinkám, jak si troufl. Zamaskoval se kouzly a přikradl se k Chroptící chýši - až těsně k ní. Nikdo by tam být neměl. Od doby, kdy tam Remus strávil v podobě vlkodlaka už uplynulo tolik let... a lidé se stejně pořád báli.

Zalezl do stínu. Slunce se už blížilo k horizontu.

Harry přijde. Musí. Remus věděl, že přijde. Přesto se mu žaludek kroutil nervozitou, když posledních pár paprsků zmizelo. Naštěstí jakmile se setmělo, dočkal se.

Nikoho neviděl, jen zničehonic ucítil na boku hůlku. Trochu se lekl.

"Reme?" ozval se Harryho hlas šeptem. "Jsi to ty?"

"Harry!" úlevně vydechl Lupin. "Ano, jsem."

"Dokaž to," přikázal Harry. Lupin se mu nedivil. Podezřelý by mu připadal opak. Volně běhalo ještě dost smrtijedů, jak si prohlédl v rubrice v Denním Věštci.

"Tvůj patron má podobu dvanácteráka podle podoby tvého otce, když se přeměnil," plácl to první, co ho napadlo.

V dalším okamžiku ze sebe Harry shodil neviditelný plášť a vrhl se mu okolo krku.

"Báli jsme se, že jsi mrtvý!" vítal ho. Remus ho s křivým úsměvem jemně odstrčil. Další výčitky svědomí...

"Kde jsi byl?" vyptával se mladík. Lupin poznal snahu o sebevládu. Harry byl zřejmě zralý po něm začít křičet. Zasloužil by si to.

"Tady ne, Harry. Věříš mi natolik, aby ses se mnou někam přemístil?" naléhavě se zeptal Remus. Trochu tím Harryho zarazil. Pach vzteku se smísil s nedůvěrou, obavami a zvědavostí.

"Ano," rozhodl se nakonec Chlapec, který zvítězil. Lupinovi se úlevou málem podlomila kolena. A to nejhorší teprve přijde.

"Dobře. Chyť se mě, Harry," kývl Remus. Potter mu položil ruku na paži. Vzápětí se ozvalo okolím silné prásknutí.

Remus je přemístil ke svému domu.

_Lupine, ty idiote. Jestli na sobě měl Hlídáčka, mohl jsi nás rovnou prásknout,_ zasyčel na něj Severusův hlas.

_Promiň, Severusi, máš pravdu. Ale Harrymu věřím._ Snape by si nejspíš něco zamumlal o stupidních, naivních nebelvírech. Měl by pravdu.

"Kde to jsme?" zamračil se Potter. Remus si všiml, že mu ruka neustále sjíždí k zadní kapse od kalhot, kde měl hůlku.

"U mě doma. Pojď dovnitř. Ale hodně tiše, prosím," otevřel Lupin dveře. Snažil se působit, co nejklidněji, sám byl nervózní jak pes.

"Musím ti něco důležitého říct a tak blízko Bradavic jsem se prostě neodvážil," přiznal. Harry se na něj nechápavě podíval, ale vešel.

Usadili se v kuchyni a Remus nejdřív nabídl Harrymu čaj. Přijal.

"Co se teda stalo?" nedal se odradit Harry nadlouho a tentokrát zněl silně podrážděně. Remus najednou nevěděl, co říct. Nervózně točil hrnečkem. Stoupala z něj příjemná bergamotová vůně.

"Reme, co se sakra děje? Všichni žijeme týden v přesvědčení, že jsi mrtvý nebo někde umíráš. Paní Weasleyová s Tonksovou se mohly ubrečet!" zvýšil hlas Harry.

"Prosím, tiše, Harry, všechno ti řeknu," lekl se Lupin. Utišující lektvar sice působil dobře, ale co kdyby Severuse vzbudili? Remus si nedokázal představit, jak by reagoval na někoho dalšího. Bál se, že dalším záchvatem paniky.

Harry se opřel do židle, založil ruce a probodával ho pohledem.

_Sedí jako James, ale tváří se jako Lily,_ pousmál se Lupin. _Dost, na tohle nemáš čas, psisko._

"Možná... radši bych nejdřív věděl, jak to dopadlo s tebou. Víš, četl jsem Denního věštce - tedy jedno vydání před čtyřmi dny. Víc informací nemám. Co se vlastně stalo?" Remus na Harrym viděl, že se mu o tom vůbec nechce mluvit... ale nakonec začal. Pověděl Removi všechno od okamžiku, co se viděli naposled. Povídal dobré dvě hodiny. Když se dostal k části, kdy viděl Snapea umírat, na chvíli se zadrhl. A pak řekl to, co svalilo Removi z hrudi kámen. Že mu Severus předal před smrtí vzpomínky na to, jako to bylo s Albusem. Snažil se nedat na sobě nic znát, aby Harry mohl nerušeně pokračovat. Ale uvnitř něj vlk nadšeně vyl.

"Když jsme pak hledali s Hagridem Snapeovo tělo, nikde nebylo. Kvůli tomu ho napsali na seznam hledaných smrtijedů. Sice se každý chová, jako bych byl jejich modla, ale že jsem ho viděl umírat, to mi nikdo nevěří," zachmuřil se Potter. "A to o té myslánce jsem Kingsleymu říkal hned, jak ho zvolili prozatímním ministrem. Trvalo mu skoro týden, než to tým bystrozorů provrtal skrz naskrz, jestli to není podvrh. A stejně Snapea pořád hledají. Když jsem trval na tom, že jsem ho viděl zemřít, bylo mi naznačeno, že jsem možná trpěl halucinacemi z rozrušení a Severus Snape je smrtijed nejnebezpečnější kategorie, který mohl zfalšovat i vlastní smrt," dokončil Harry lehce zahořkle.

Remus se málem uchichtl, ale udržel se. Věděl, že tohle téma je pro Harryho hodně citlivé od doby, kdy se ve čtvrtém ročníku stal nejvyhledávanějším námětem všeho tisku.

"Takže už jsi mu odpustil, Harry?" zeptal se měkce. Mladík mu věnoval podezřívavý pohled a mračil se jako čert.

"Hádám, že jo. Po tom, co jsem viděl v myslánce. Nemůžu nenávidět někoho, kdo se pro všechny prakticky obětoval," zahuhlal nakonec a rozpačitě upil z hrnečku. "Ani nevíš, jak rád bych se mu omluvil za všechno, co jsem mu tehdy v Bradavicích řekl... Ale je mrtvý," svěsil hlavu. Lupin si dokázal představit výčitky, které se mu právě honily hlavou. Znal je až moc dobře.

"Není." Sotva to Remus řekl, sevřelo se mu hrdlo. Zabodl se do něj vzteklý zelený pohled.

"Viděl jsem, jak mu had skoro ukousl hlavu, Reme," zase zvýšil hlas Harry. "Nebo si i ty myslíš, že jsem blázen?"

"To si rozhodně nemyslím," odtušil Remus. "Ale něco ti ukážu," zvedl se těžce. "Pojď se mnou... ale musíš být absolutně potichu, Harry." Mladík, který se nepokrytě mračil, se chtěl dál hádat, ale Remus už šel do chodby k ložnici. Potter zavřel pusu, aby vyhověl jeho přání.

Lupin si nebyl jistý, jestli je to nejlepší nápad... ale ta představa, že se s někým podělí o to, že Severus žije, byla neodolatelná. Otevřel dveře do ložnice, otočil se a znovu si přiložil prst na ústa.

Jediné, co Harrymu uniklo, bylo zalapání po dechu. S vytřeštěnýma očima ustoupil zpět do chodby. Skoro se zapotácel. Remus zase zavřel. V kuchyni se Harry složil na židli.

"To byl Snape..." vydechl nevěřícně a šokovaně. " Reme, o co tu sakra jde?" vykřikl a praštil pěstí do stolu. Lupin jim oběma nalil novou dávku čaje. Už radši Harryho o ticho nežádal. Možná by měli jít ven...

"Harry... možná se na mě budeš zlobit za to, co ti teď řeknu...ale nemám na výběr..." polkl pár doušků vlkodlak a začal vyprávět. Harry celou dobu mlčel. Lupin nevěděl, jestli je to dobré nebo ne...ale doufal, že to Harry vezme. Pověděl mu o všem až do okamžiku, kdy se Severus dostal k němu domů.

Vzal. Nejdřív se tvářil vztekle, pak šokovaně, nakonec rozpačitě.

"Takže ty a Snape..." ujistil se ještě.

"Přesně tak." Lupinovi bylo, jako by se přiznával k vraždě.

"Celou dobu jsi o Brumbálovi věděl!" Harry zněl rozhořčeně, ale vzteklý výbuch byl zažehnán.

"Ano," tiše a se sklopenýma očima potvrdil Remus.

"Mohl jsi..." Harry nedokončil větu. Věděl, že Remus nemohl. "Všichni se o tebe báli. Ale teď už chápu, proč ses neobjevil. Ale Kingsley vzal momentálně Snapea pod ochranu - aspoň co šlo. Přesvědčil jsem ho. Proč se prostě nevydá?" nechápal Harry. Lupin si povzdechl.

"Severus...nevím, jak to říct. Není tak úplně ve své kůži. Popravdě řečeno... není schopný vůbec komunikovat, Nepoznává snad ani mě. Myslím, že je v hlubokém šoku. Kdyby byl v pořádku, šlo by to, co navrhuješ. Ale já už nevím, co teď. Musí k odborné pomoci. Jestli ho zavřou do Azkabanu..."

V té chvíli začal Severus křičet. Harry se lekl a pak zbledl. Remus se vymrštil a přešel rychle do ložnice. Gestem naznačil Harrymu, ať nechodí.

"Ššš, Severusi. Klid. Je to jen sen. Jsi v bezpečí, je to jen sen..." opakoval monotónně. Trvalo to asi deset minut, než křik přešel do tichého vzlykavého mumlání a po dalších pár minutách to utichlo. Lupin se otočil... Harry stál ve dveřích, ve tváři bílý jako stěna.

"Nechtěl jsem, abys to viděl," zamračil se. Zahnal ho zpátky do kuchyně.

"Promiň. Ale... teď už chápu, že Snape vážně potřebuje... pomoc." Harry měl problémy najít slova a zatínal pěsti. Zarputile hypnotizoval hrneček.

_A to víš ani ne polovinu,_ pomyslel si smutně Remus. Ale měl pocit, že kdyby řekl víc, než je nutné, Severus mu to v budoucnu neodpustí.

"Popravdě řečeno jsem na tebe spoléhal, Harry. Já už nevím, co dál," přiznal rezignovaně. "Spíš se to horší než naopak."

"Já...zkusím jít za Pastorkem," rozhodl se Harry. "Myslím, že dokáže zajistit Snapeovi dost... péče. Ale bojím se, že z toho budeš mít problémy, Reme," zachmuřil se. "Berou všechno kolem tohohle příšerně vážně. Ne že bych se jim divil... ale občas to přehání."

"Ta oznamovací povinnost?"

"Jo."

"S tím už se nedá nic moc co dělat. Teď je hlavní zajistit, aby se Severus dostal k odborníkům," mávl nad tím Remus rukou, i když se tak sebejistě zdaleka necítil.

"Musím jít," zvedl se Harry. "Jinak bude na hradě panika."

Remus ho vyprovodil před dům.

"Cením si tvé důvěry," překvapivě se usmál Harry. "Vůbec by mě nenapadlo, že ty a Snape..." zahihňal se. "Ehm, nic. Zítra půjdu na ministerstvo, takže je asi čekej... Kde je tu nějaký orientační bod?"

Lupin mu řekl jméno vesnice. Krátce Harryho objal a prásknutí, co zaznělo do nočního ticha, zřejmě právě předurčilo jeho a Severusův osud.


	5. Chapter 5

Odbila půlnoc.

Vlastně neodbila - Remus neměl v domě žádné hodiny. Jen staré hodinky, co nosil už roky. Skoro se mu zdálo, že se porouchaly. Ručičky letěly kupředu snad tisíckrát rychleji. Alespoň se mu to zdálo.

Co přinese ráno? Bude to vůbec ráno? Spíš dopoledne. Lupin byl přesvědčený, že sotva se Kingsley dozví o Snapeovi, bystrozory sem pošle do půl hodiny. Možná bude dokonce ještě rychlejší.

Pastorek... moc toho spolu nenamluvili, ale Remus ho měl za férového chlapa. Doufal, že svých zásad se bude držet i na postu prozatímního ministra kouzel. Vždycky oddaně sloužil Řádu a Brumbálovi… ale Snape byl podezřelý z jeho vraždy. Nejenom podezřelý, on Brumbála opravdu zabil. A to před několika svědky.

Možná by měl Severuse zase uspat. Jestli sem naklušou bystrozorové s vytaženými hůlkami a budou křičet a obrátí dům vzhůru nohama, Severus bude vyvádět. To je možná i slabé slovo. Jeho milovaný bude šílet tak, že si buď ublíží sám, nebo ho zraní ministerští.

Ale Remus takhle pokračovat nemohl. _Ta schránka tady, to není Severus. To je jen… jen nějaká jeho napodobenina. Skutečný Severus je někde uvnitř a spí. Tak to určitě je._

Bylo půl třetí ráno, když si vařil třetí konvici čaje. Nedokázal prostě usnout. Seděl vedle Snapeovy postele a díval se na jeho strhanou tvář, která se ani spánkem neuvolnila.

Na ministerstvu se začínalo pracovat kdy? Snad v šest? Ne, to je určitě moc brzo. Úředníci jsou líní. Možná od sedmi nebo od osmi.

Remus pozoroval stíny, která na zdi vykreslovala jediná svíce v pokoji. Plamínky tančily, mihotaly se… to oranžové světlo uklidňovalo… hřálo. Skoro jako by tohle celé byl jen sen, ze kterého se on i Severus probudí, Brumbál bude naživu, Sirius taky, Voldemort nebude vůbec… ty představy byly úchvatné. Jaký by byl jejich život bez Voldemorta? On by se zamiloval do Severuse tak jako tak, díky jeho vůni, která jím napoprvé otřásla až do morku kostí.

Lily a James by vychovávali Harryho. Možná by mu pořídili i sourozence a Dursleyovi by nikdy Harryho netrápili. Mohl by spokojeně vyrůstat, mít normální život. Sirius by si možná našel ženu… i když při jeho sukničkářské povaze se tomu musel Lupin zasmát. Severus by se nikdy nedal ke smrtijedům, protože nikdo takový by neexistoval. Nemusel by udělat ty příšerné věci… Ale tady si Lupin nebyl jistý, jestli by Snape někdy bez Voldemorta neprohlédl skrze svou posedlost mocí, černou magií a záští. Ale možná ano. To už se Lupin každopádně nikdy nedozví, protože Voldemort existoval.

Teď už snad z mrtvých nevstane.

Ani si neuvědomil, že začal klimbat. Připadalo mu to jako chvilinka, ale když najednou otevřel oči, prosvítalo okny kalné ranní světlo. Právě svítalo. Zděšeně se podíval na hodinky. Pět hodin a deset minut. Ještě je čas.

Zpozoroval, že Severus už má otevřené oči a jako vždy je má stočené na strop. Nedalo by se říct, že strop pozoruje. Severus se nedíval na nic. Jediné okamžiky, kdy se zdálo, že vnímá, byly, když se v jeho okolí objevilo něco, co by mu mohlo být nebezpečné - dle jeho vlastního úsudku. A ten nebyl moc čistý. Remus se cítil strašně vyčerpaný.

Slunce pomalu vystoupilo z jitřního oparu. Lupin nervózně rázoval domem a nedokázal už ani polknout ten čaj. Vnitřnosti se mu kroutily pomyšlením na bystrozory. Jak to proběhne? Vtrhnou dovnitř s napřaženými hůlkami a omráčí ho? Nebo budou křičet, ať si lehne na zem? Remus vlastně nevěděl. Nikdy ho nezatýkali za skrývání hledaného smrtijeda. Inu, všechno je jednou poprvé.

Čím víc bylo hodin, tím nervóznější byl. Kde jsou? Proč nejdou?

Neměl by přece jen Severuse uspat? Jo, to by asi měl… ale nevěděl, jestli by mu dvojité dávky takhle těsně za sebou neublížily. _Co mu ublíží víc - násilné zatčení nebo ten lektvar? Radši risknu to druhé._

Vnutil Severusovi další dvojitou dávku a opravdu se modlil, aby alespoň tohle za celý svůj život udělal dobře. Kdyby nic jiného... ať alespoň tohle je pro Severuse bez utrpení.

Kéž by…

Deset hodin. Vlkodlak šílel. Nedokázal skoro neběhat po kuchyni, očima hypnotizovat hodinky a napínat uši, jestli něco uslyší.

Když se v deset hodin a čtyřicet jedna minut ozvalo zdvořilé zaklepání na dveře, málem se mu podlomila kolena. Ruka, kterou natáhl ke klice, aby otevřel, se mu třásla jako starci. Starci, co nemůže úzkostí skoro ani dýchat.

Za dveřmi stál ministr kouzel osobně a tvářil se smrtelně vážně. Lupin na něj zíral s rozšířenýma očima, než nějakou strachem neparalyzovanou část jeho mozku napadlo ustoupit a nechat Pastorka vejít. Ten však ještě chvíli zůstal na prahu.

"Dům je obklíčený bystrozory," pronesl formálním tónem. Až pak vešel. Až teď si Remus všiml Harryho, který jej následoval v závěsu. Trochu ho uklidnil jeho lehounké povzbudivé mrknutí. Alespoň natolik, aby dokázal mluvit. Odkašlal si.

"Prosím... posaďte se. Něco k pití?" V duchu se proklel. Tohle není přátelský dýchánek! K jeho překvapení se Kingsley s Harrym opravdu posadili. Teď už ministr shodil ten přísný formální výraz a nepokrytě se na vlkodlaka mračil.

"Prosím o trochu čaje," ozval se Harry. Dostal vrchovatý hrnek. Kingsley odmítl. Nastala dlouhá chvíle ticha, kdy ani Pastorek pořádně nevěděl, co říct. Nakonec si odkašlal.

"Dneska ráno za mnou byl Har... pan Potter s oznámením, že ukrýváš ve svém domě Severuse Snapea. Co mi k tomu řekneš?"

"Je to pravda," přiznal se Lupin. "Je vzadu v ložnici. On... spí." Jakmile se začalo mluvit, Remus se uklidnil. Věci se daly do pohybu. Teď musí mít chladnou hlavu.

Tu zřejmě neměl Pastorek.

"Co si ksakru myslíš, Lupine?!" rozkřikl se najednou. "Celá země se může zbláznit pátráním po vrahovi Albuse Brumbála a ty ho teď jen tak vytáhneš z kapsy?! Víš, krucinál, do jaké situace ses dostal? I kdyby to ten bastard nakrásně vážně neudělal, TY jsi ukrýval zločince! Dokonce nejostřeji hledaného!" Kingsleyho tmavý obličej byl zamračený a bělma se mu blýskala.

"Prosím tiše," nervózně se ohlédl Remus. "Máš úplnou pravdu. Uznávám to. Ale měl jsem svoje… důvody."

"Jaké důvody, u Merlina? Když už máš záchranářské komplexy vůči smrtijedům, nemohli jste aspoň zmizet z Británie?" vrčel Pastorek.

"Nešlo to!" začal Remus cítit vztek. "Myslíš, že kdyby byl Severus ve stavu opustit zemi, udělali bychom to? Minimálně než se prokáže jeho nevina?!"

"Jaká nevina?…. Co myslíš tím stavem?" To zřejmě upoutalo Kingsleyho pozornost. Lupin polkl. Věděl, že se tomuhle přiznání nevyhne. Snad mu Severus odpustí.

"Je… je tu něco, co jsem neřekl ani Harrymu," přiznal. Potter se zamračil.

"Co jsi mi neřekl?" ozval se.

"Jak na tom Severus opravdu je. Ty jsi ho slyšel jen křičet ze spánku… ale on…" Remus se zadrhl. Musel se napít čaje, aby pokračoval tichým, odhodlaným tónem.

"Severus se naprosto zhroutil. Nechal mi kdysi dopis s tím, jak postupovat, kdyby ho Voldemort chtěl zabít - to už jsem Harrymu řekl. Všechno, co jsem říkal, byla pravda… ale tady, když jsme se dostali do bezpečí… nevím ani, co se stalo…"

"Reme, uklidni se. Tohle breptání se ti vůbec nepodobá," zvážněl Pastorek. Hněv se z něj částečně vytratil. Remus krátce zaťal čelisti a pokračoval.

"Severus se absolutně nervově zhroutil. Probudil se z Živé smrti na první pohled v pořádku, ale pak začal… vážně netuším, jak to popsat. Jako by ztrácel svou osobnost. Teď už jen leží, nevnímá okolí. Jen v určitých okamžicích - když se cítí ohrožený - začne vyvádět tak, že si je schopný ublížit. Ale je v tom jako zraněné zvíře ve stavu hluboké paniky. Čekal jsem a staral jsem se o něj. Doufal jsem, že se to zlepší, ale nelepší se to absolutně vůbec. Nikoho nepoznává, nemluví, nevnímá, nereaguje… nic." Lupin se cítil znechuceně nad tím, jak poraženecky jeho vlastní hlas zní. Ale Pastorek na něj s vážným výrazem hleděl.

"Tohle jsem nečekal, Reme," přiznal trochu zahanbeně. Na chvíli umlkl a přemýšlel.

"Budu se muset dostat vážně za hranu pravomocí, které jsou obecně uznávány prozatímnímu ministrovi," zachmuřil se. "A dělám to hlavně pro tebe, Reme. A proto, že Brumbál by nikdy nepřipustil nějakou křivdu nebo nespravedlivé obvinění. Takže pozorně poslouchej. Pošlu pro tým specialistů od Svatého Munga. Přemístí Snapea do zvláštně střeženého oddělení pro nebezpečné pacienty. Čtyřiadvacet hodin ho budou hlídat tři bystrozorové, ale dostane se mu odborné péče. Ty budeš mít mezitím přísné domácí vězení. Taktéž pod dohledem bystrozorů. Až do odvolání žádné vycházky. Ani za Snapem. Za ním tě pustí, až budou hotové všechny výslechy - jak tebe, tak jeho."

"Vždyť není schopný ani poznat svůj odraz v zrcadle!" vyskočil Lupin podrážděně. Po tom všem musí nechat Severuse úplně samotného?!

"Na to jsou metody. Byl bys radši, kdybych tě nechal zavřít do Azkabanu, jemu nechal rozebrat paměť a vyrvat z toho, co z něj zbylo, všechno, co by posloužilo pro vyřešení případu?"

Lupin i Harry se zatvářili šokovaně.

"To snad." začal Potter.

"Nemám na výběr!" vyštěkl Kingsley. "Jakmile informace o Snapeovi prosáknou ven, budu mít celou Británii na krku!"

"Dobře…" polkl Lupin. "Souhlasím… ale dáváš mi slovo, že o Severuse bude postaráno?"

"U Merlina, Lupine, pořád meleš jen 'Severus, Severus, Severus'. Ano, to slovo ti dávám, ale být tebou, začnu si promýšlet obhajobu, nebo to budeš nakonec ty, kdo půjde do Azkabanu, ne on!" Kingsley vypadal znechuceně. Ale Lupin si oddechl. Věděl, že za sebou má to lehčí… ale alespoň se Snapeovi dostane pomoci. A to je teď hlavní.


	6. Chapter 6

Dva týdny trvalo, než mohl Lupin vidět Severuse. Myslel si, že to nepřežije. Sice mu o něm posílali alespoň zprávy - občas se stavil i Harry, protože návštěvy Remus zakázané neměl. První týden se u něj stejně střídal jeden vyšetřovatel za druhým. Jen málo se jich tvářilo přátelsky.

Děsilo ho pomyšlení, že na to, aby specializovaní bystrozoři Severuse vyslechli, ho ani nepotřebují při vědomí. Ale zprávy chodily příznivé. Nakonec ministerstvo začalo i kampaň za očištění Severusova jména. Věštěc spekuloval i o udělení Merlinova řádu. Remus všechno hltal s nadšením. Jeho jméno se vedle Severusova skloňovalo ve všech pádech - to ho už těšilo méně.

Když pořišel dopis o zrušení domácího vězení a o potvrzení neviny Severuse Snapea, skoro vyl radostí. Neváhal ani vteřinu. Do nemocnice se dostal tak rychle, jak to jen šlo. Ostraha u Severusova pokoje už tam byla spíš kvůli pacientově bezpečí. Ještě bude dlouho trvat, než společnost uzná právoplatnou existenci Severuse Snapea.

_Měl jsem mu něco donést. Ale pochybuju, že v nemocnici by mu dovolili alkohol. A dát mu na veřejnosti čokoládu, to by mi neodpustil...I když..._

Na schodech do patra se obrátil a spěchal dolů do nemocniční kantýny. Neměli tam takové skvělé sladkosti jako v Medovém ráji, ale jednu ohromnou čokoládu s mandlemi tam našel. Ty měl Severus nejraději. Nebyla ani moc předražená.

Zpátky do patra vesele vyklusal.

Když prošel vstupní kontrolou ověření totožnosti a otevřel dveře do bílého nemocničního pokoje, veselí ho částečně přešlo. Zaregistroval nejdřív černé vlasy rozhozené po polštáři. Severusova kůže byla téměř tak bílá jako nemocniční pokrývky.

"Ahoj," pozdravil Lupin tiše ode dveří. Zvedl se k němu unavený černý pohled.

"Lupine..." zachraptěl Severus a Remus se málem rozbrečel štěstím. Dvěma skoky byl u postele a vřele Severuse objal.

"U Merlina, díky, žes mě aspoň poznal..." šeptl. Vychrtlé bílé paže se mu váhavě seply kolem zad.

"Vnímal jsem tě pořád...Jen jsem byl jaksi zvláštně mimo," zachraptěl muž. "Nebylo tam špatně, ale tys byl hrozně daleko..." poklesl mu hlas ke stěží rozpoznatelnému mumlání.

"Už je ti...líp?" pustil ho opatrně Lupin a ještě opatrněji se ptal. Ale Severus jen malátně kývl.

"Chci domů..." zamumlal.

"Co říkají léčitelé?"

"Nejradši by mě tu pohřbili zaživa," skoro odsekl Snape. To Lupin považoval za výborné znamení. Když mohl být Severus protivný, znamenalo to, že se uzdravuje.

"Jestli se na to cítíš, stačí říct. Doma je všechno nachystané."

"Doma?" pozvedl obočí pacient.

"Nepamatuješ si ten domek?" Severus se lehce zamračil, jak se snažil si upamatovat.

"Něco možná ano," připustil. "Léčitel říkal, že prý se mám vyhýbat věcem, které mi připomínají minulost. Idiot. Nejsem skleněná panenka," rozčílil se.

"Možná to není až tak špatná rada..." nadhodil Remus opatrně. Zabodly se do něj podrážděné černé oči.

"Lupine. Minulost mi připomíná každý pohled kolem. Těžko můžu zůstata navěky ležet tady."

"Dobře, dobře," uklidňoval ho Remus. "Veškerá obvinění jsou stažená, takže tě tu nic nedrží. Můžeme se klidně přemístit hned," nabídl a když viděl, jak se Severus hodlá zvedat, varovně dodal: "Pokud proti tomu zásadně nebude tvůj ošetřující léčitel."

Snape se zatvářil vztekle. Lupin ho chápal. Znal averzi toho muže před tím, aby ho kdokoliv viděl ve slabé chvilce. A těch bylo od konce války požehnaně.

"Promluvím s ním," stiskl mu ruku Remus a zvedl se.

Pokoj vedoucího léčitele našel na druhé straně chodby. Lehce zaťukal a byl vyzván ke vstupu. Za stolem tam seděl malý vyzáblý mužík s pleškou. Vyměnili si zdvořilé pozdravy.

"Co pro vás mohu udělat, pane Lupine?" příjemně se usmíval léčitel.

"Jde o Severuse Snapea. Rád bych věděl, jestli je možné ho přesunout domů." Přes léčitelův výraz přeběhl nepatrný stín.

"No...tohle rozhodně nedoporučuji," řekl po zaváhání.

"Mohu se zaptat na důvod? Vypadá velice dobře." Lupin mluvil velice klidně a příjemně.

"To sice ano, ale je to jen díky speciálním lektvarům," znejistěl kouzelník. "Něco vám ukážu," zvednul se ze židle. Lupin se zvednul také. Léčitel otevřel jednu ze skříní rozestavených u zdí a ukázal na polici přeplněnou lahvemi z lektvary.

"Celá tahle police je plná lektvarů, které musí ve velice specifickém pořadí a době pan Snape dostávat."

Remus zblednul.

"Je to opravdu nutné?" polkl.

"Bohužel ano," pokýval hlavou mužík a skříň zavřel. "Jsem obeznámen s tím, že pan Snape je vynikající lektvarista, ale jako pacient...ehm, omlouvám se za upřímnost, ale jako pacient je příšerný." Léčitel vypadal nesvůj, že se takto vyjadřuje o pacientovi.

"Nechce si brát ty lektvary, že?" pousmál se nostalgicky Remus.

"Přesně tak. Je velice...tvrdohlavý. Jednou jsem povolil a upravil dávky, ale nebylo to moc prospěšné. Vrací se mu pak vzpomínky a upadá do hluboké deprese, případně do hysterické paniky. Je schopný si vážně ublížit."

Lupin přesně věděl, co tím kouzelník míní.

"Chápu. Přesto si myslím, že domácí prostředí ho trochu víc...uvolní. Severus velice špatně snáší vynucenou péči," snažil se.

"Všiml jsem si," utrousil suše lékouzelník. "Jsem ochoten ho propustit domů pod podmínkou, že si bude brát předepsané léky tak jak má."

"Dobrá, prodiskutuju to s ním. A kdy byste ho v tom případě propustil?"

"Klidně hned," pousmál se léčitel. Možná se mu trochu i ulevilo. Potřásl si s Lupinem rukou.

"Mimochodem," zastavil ho ve dveřích. "Podle toho co psali v novinách...to vy jste ošetřil tu ránu na jeho krku?" zajímal se.

"Ano. Bylo to nešikovné, já vím..." zrozpačitěl Lupin.

"O čem to mluvíte? Byla to prvotřídní práce na to, že šlo o tepenné krvácení! Máte talent," zářil lékouzelník. "Sice panu Snapeovi zůstane jizva, ale nebylo vůbec nutné ránu znovu otevírat a léčit znovu. Fontes Salubres Medeora, jestli se nepletu...?"

"Ano. Děkuji," pousmál se potěšený Lupin a rychle se ztratil k Severusovi na pokoj.

"Dobré zprávy," zanotoval.

"Že mě tu budou držet už jen zbytek života?" zeptal se kousavě ležící muž.

"Můžu tě vzít domů. Pod podmínkou, že si budeš brát léky přesně tak, jak ten léčitel říká."

"Ani mě nenapadne. Nepotřebuju do sebe lít tolik břeček," odmítl Snape.

"Radši budeš tady?"

"Když se rozhodnu odejít, nikdo s tím nic nenadělá," blýskl pohledem kouzelník nebezpečně. "Ani ty ne."

"Když ti snížili dávky, přitížilo se ti," zvážněl Lupin a založil si ruce na hrudi. Snape na to nic neřekl, ale jeho pohled propaloval Lupina pořád stejně.

"Prosím, Severusi. Je to jen pro tvoje dobro. Slib mi, že když tě vezmu domů, budeš si brát ty lektvary," naléhal Lupin. Tentokrát pohledem neuhýbal. Klidně a vytrvale zíral do obsidiánových studánek. Nakonec Severus sklopil oči.

"Dobře," zavrčel.

Vše ostatní bylo během hodinky zařízeno. Severus měl na sobě Remusovo oblečení. Dost na něm plandalo, ale pro svoje by musel do Tkalcovské ulice. Stačilo už jen vyjít do haly a _přemístit_ se k jejich domku. Nehledě na to, jak moc se Severus tvářil znechuceně a podrážděně, teď mu byla v očích patrná obrovská úleva.

"Vítej doma," vtiskl mu Remus polibek. Když sahal do hábitu pro klíč, nahmátl tam tu čokoládu. Úplně na ni zapomněl. Vytáhl ji spolu s klíčem.

"Dárek," uculil se.

"Spíš úplatek," opáčil jedovatě Severus, ale čokoláda zmizela v jeho kapse.

"Úplatek, který byl přijat," rýpl si Lupin a vysloužil si černé zablýsknutí. Vešli do domu. Severus trochu váhavě.

"Na něco si vzpomínám," přiznal. "Na kuchyň," upřesnil, když prošli chodbou.

"Máš hlad?" napadlo Remuse. Snape zavrtěl hlavou.

"Jsi pořád stejně vyhublý," zamračil se vlkodlak. V odpověď mu přišlo jen pokrčení rameny. Remus koukl na hodinky. Ještě dvě hodiny a může začít dělat večeři.

"Co by sis dal k večeři?" nadhodil.

"Je mi to jedno. Stejně nebudu mít hlad," opáčil Severus lhostejně. Jeho druh se silně zamračil, ale mistr lektvarů to neviděl, protože se rozhodl projít si dům. Remus ho nechal. Položil na kuchyňský stůl přenosku plnou lektvarů. Otevřel skříň a kouzlem ji rozšířil, aby je do ní mohl přeskládat. Na dveře od skříně přilepil dvě stopy a tři palce dlouhý pergamen s instrukcemi. Přitom mu unikl lehký povzdech. První lektvar si měl Severus brát za čtvrt hodiny. Lupin se psychicky připravil na boj.

Udělal konvici plnou dobrého čaje. Severusovi nalil i sklenici jablečného moštu a do něj dal lžičku ostře zeleného lektvaru. Na chvíli vypadala kombinace moštu a lektvaru hrůzostrašně, ale pak se zelená barva vytratila. Jako by ve sklenici lektvar ani nebyl. Ale Remus neměl v úmyslu Severuse klamat. Zavolal na něj.

"Dáš si čaj?" usmál se. "Tady máš mošt. Je v tom jeden ten lektvar," dodal rychle. Dokonale ho překvapilo, když si Snape vzal bez protestů sklenici a na jeden zátah ji vypil. Uculil se, když viděl, jak se vlkodlak tváří.

"No tak, Remusi. Nemůžu ti vždycky na všechno kývnout hned. Rozmazlilo by tě to," uculil se ještě víc.

"Mizero," rozesmál se Lupin. A on už čekal přinejmenším hádku! Kecnul sebou na židli a nalil si čaj.

"Teď bys mi mohl prozradit, kde vlastně jsme," nadhodil Severus.

"Jsme v jihozápadní Anglii, nedaleko od moře. Pět hodin rychlé chůze odtud je kouzelnická vesnice. Jmenuje se Flockville." Severus nadzvedl nad tím názvem obočí, ale radši ho nekomentoval.

"Útulné," pronesl diplomaticky.

Jestli bylo nakonec něco jako boj, šlo o jídlo. Remus udělal topinky. Na stůl naskládal všechno, co by se k nim mohlo hodit. Severus si k jídlu sedal velice neochotně. Neměl vůbec hlad. Nejradši by se na to jen díval. Vytvářelo to příjemnou domácí atmosféru, kterou teď dovedl Snape patřičně ocenit.

Dokud si Lupin nesedl naproti a významně nekoukal, kdy si Severus nějakou topinku vezme.

"Jez, já hlad nemám," vykrucoval se.

"To je mi jasné, při tom, jaká je z tebe kostra," pozvedl obočí Remus."Pár topinek, Severusi." Obsidiánové oči se podrážděně zaleskly.

"Jestli jsi hluchý, zopakuju to ještě jednou. Nemám hlad."

"Tä ostružinová zavařenina je tvoje oblíbená," navnazoval ho vlkodlak.

"Lupine..." Výhružné zavrčení.

"Tak aspoň jednu. S takovou umřeš na podvýživu." Severus se mračil jako bůh bouřek, když si neochotně bral jednu topinku. Naneštěstí měl Lupin s tou zavařeninou pravdu. A když si ukousl, bylo to _sakra skvělé_. Jenže v půlce už prostě nemohl. Cítil se úplně přecpaný. Odložil topinku. Než se Lupin stihl vyjádřit, zarazil ho.

"Už nemůžu. Dojím to pak," slíbil, aby se ušetřil přemlouvání. Stejně se přistihl u toho, že až podezřele často ho ten zavšivený vlkodlak přesvědčí dělat něco, co se mu samotnému nelíbí. _Vždycky_ se mu to podaří. Vyjímka byla...

Ne, tuhle vzpomínku je lepší nechat spát. Severus cítil, jak ohýnky spokojenosti vyhasínají. Trochu se otřásl. Potřeboval nějakou činnost.

"Co teď?" zeptal se. Remus se zamyslel.

"Procházka? Pobřeží je vážně nedaleko. Za tři hodiny budeme zpátky, když se budeme loudat," navrhl.

"Fajn. Nemáš tu něco menšího? Nejlépe můj starý hábit?" Severus se poněkud s odstupem zatahal za oranžovou košili pod obnošeným černým hábitem. I kalhoty mu padaly. Držel je jen kožený pásek.

"No...někde tu bude. Pokoušel jsem se ho vyčistit a zašít," zvedl se Remus. Odešel do komory, kde byl na polici složený Snapeův učitelský hábit. Vytáhl ho a kritickým okem prohlédl. Na černé látce už žádné skrvny vidět nebyly. Jen kouzlem zašitá místa vypadal trochu odřeně.

"Vypadá celkem dobře..." usmál se, když došel zpátky. Roztáhl hábit, aby ho Severusovi ukázal.

Muži se udělalo sucho v ústech a stáhlo se mu hrdlo. Ten hábit...ne, byl si jistáý, že ten hábit už si v životě neobleče. Měl ho na sobě od té doby, co...

_Co jsem zabil Brumbála._

"Spal to," slyšel se říkat úsečně. Lupin si všiml, jak zbělal. Kývl. Pak se zarazil.

"Spálíme to spolu...?" navrhl. Ta myšlenka se Snapeovi zalíbila. Vyšli na dvůr. Hábit hodil Remus do malého ohniště.

"Na tři," řekl. "Jedna, dva, tři... _"_

_"Incendio_!" rozlehlo se dvorem dvojhlasně. Když plameny zachvátily černou látku, připadal si Severus, jako by se zbavil obrovského břemene. Ten život _tam_ už je minulost. Není potřeba se k ní vracet. Rty se mu nesměle roztáhly do spokojeného úsměvu.

Když se vrátil do kuchyně, dokonce dojedl topinku.


	7. Chapter 7

Míjely dny, týdny a nakonec měsíce. Přešly Vánoce, Velikonoce a blížily se oslavy ročního výročí pádu Pána zla. Když došla oficiální pozvánka pro Severuse Snapea, Lupin silně váhal, jestli mu ji má vůbec dát. Vytvořili si svůj systém, jak bez nehod vyjít. Lupin se staral o dům, umýval nádobí a chodil do města a mezi lidi. Severus se staral o zahradu, našel zálibu ve vaření a komandoval Lupina ohledně knížek, které chtěl z města nosit. Remusovi se rozležela chvála od léčitele v hlavě. Vyřídil si speciální povolení pro vlkodlaky a navštěvoval lékouzelnický kurz. Severus se stal mistrem lektvarů ve výslužbě. Kouzly rozšířil sklep do magického prostoru a zařídil si tam laboratoř. Vedl korespondenci s dalšími lektvarovými kapacitami a podílel se na výzkumu a vývoji nových lektvarů.

Kupodivu to byli právě jiní lektvaristé, kteří Snapea oslovili první. Severus se nejdřív zdráhal a prskal jako kočka, ale nakonec ho nuda přiměla k tomu, že jim odepsal. Zatímco Lupin trávil většinu dne u Sv. Munga, Severus zahradničil nebo byl zalezlý ve sklepení. Dokonce si dal tu námahu, že zasadil na hranicích jejich pozemku Ovíječe a magicky ho upravil, aby každého nezvaného hosta chytil za kotníky a vytáhl nahoru. Když totiž našel potřetí na dvěřích vulgární nápisy a obrazce, rozzuřilo ho to. Lupin ho v tom případě ani nezkoušel mírnit. Sám by těm vandalům nejraději nafackoval

Mezi lidi Severus vůbec nechodil, dokud se tomu mohl jakkoliv vyhnout. Jen dvakrát byl na kontrole v nemocnici, jinak se společnosti vyhýbal. Vůbec mu to nescházelo - výhoda přirozeného introverta.

Odpoledne, když se Lupin vrátil, si většinou sdělili, co je u koho nového a šli se projít na mořské pobřeží. Po návratu Severus něco uvařil, Lupin to nadšeně zblajzl, pochválil mu to, umyl nádobí a většinou pak skončili v posteli. Někdy jen obrazně řečeno.

První týdny po návratu Severuse domů se ho vlkodlak ani nedotkl jinak, než cudným polibkem. Severus to vydržel dva týdny a den, když se ještě cítil malátný a unavený. Pak jednou prostě praštil Lupinem o postel a prohlásil, že Remus buď bude spát s ním, nebo venku v psí boudě.

V tomhle utěšeném stereotypu se Severus dával dohromady. Když došel dopis, bral už jen třetinu lektvarů oproti svým začátkům. Remus se navíc naučil vychytávat skoro všechno, co by mohlo jeho drahého rozladit. Proto měli dohodu, že jakékoliv jiné dopisy než ty od lektvaristů, může vlkodlak otevírat první.

Teď Remus žmoulal dopis s pozvánkou v ruce a uvažoval, jestli je lepší dát ho Snapeovi hned, nebo až bude mít horší, popřípadě lepší náladu. Vlastně přemýšlel, jestli mu zhoršit špatnou náladu, nebo zkazit tu dobrou. Před chvílí došel z nemocnice. Severuse našel na zahradě. Snapea bavilo zahradničit. Když Remus naivně navrhl, ať použije kouzla, byl málem uřknut. Nehledě na to, že se bývalý smrtijed vyhýbal práci s hůlkou, jak jen to šlo. Odmítal na to téma mluvit a raději se celé odpoledne pachtil s něčím, co by kouzlo zvládlo za minutu, než aby sáhl na hůlku.

_No nic, řeknu mu to hned, ať to máme oba z krku,_ pomyslel si rezignovaně. Uhladil obálku, kterou trochu nerozhodně sežmoulal a prošel přes verandu ven.

"Severusi, máš tu dopis," zavolal a snažil se znít normálně. Muž na druhém konci pozemku odložil hrábě a volným krokem došel k milenci. Natáhl mlčky ruku. Sotva uviděl razítko ministerstva, viditelně pevně semkl rty. Ale obálku roztrhl a psaní vytáhl. Mračil se čím dál víc. V půlce čtení dopis zmuchlal a zahodil.

"Severusi, možná bys tam mohl jít," nadhodil Remus.

"Ne."

"Popřemýšlíš o tom aspoň?"

"Ne. A mám teď rozdělanou práci. Jídlo udělám až tak za půl hodiny." S tím se Snape vrátil k zahradničení. Lupin tak nějak podobnou reakci čekal. Povzdychl si. Vrátil se dovnitř a rozbalil alespoň dopisy od Harryho a Hermiony. Naneštěstí v obou našel ten stejný dotaz - jestli Snape přijde na oslavy. Bude je muset zase zklamat. Harry se ho ptal už tříkrát, jestli může Snapea navštívit. Severus nechtěl a vlkodlak ho do podobných věcech nechtěl nutit. Jen mu to bylo líto. Věděl, jak moc rád by se Harry Severusovi omluvil. Mladík se občas stavoval za ním v nemocnici. Dostal se do bystrozorského kurzu, takže občas Lupin navštěvoval v nemocnici zase jeho. Hermiona se dostala na univerzitu na obor kouzelnického práva a už začínala mít jméno nezdolné zastánkyně nelidí a jejich občanských práv. Remus jí za to byl vděčný a přál jí úspěch. Jen díky lidem jako Hermiona se mohl doustat na kurz lékouzelnictví. Sice nikdy nebude uznávaným léčitelem, protože jako vlkodlak mohl léčit jen další nelidi, ale to mu bohatě stačilo. Během kurzu dokonce dostával od ministerstva podporu. Když se k tomu připočetla veteránská odměna, podpora pro vlkodlaky (což byl obyčejný pakatel) a Severusovy výdělky, žili si poměrně dobře. Rozhodně pohodlněji, než býval Remus zvyklý.

Oběma jim odepsal, že se Severusem nejspíš nepřijdou, přestože se ho pokusí ještě přesvědčit.

Na stole v kuchyni už tak zbývala jen lektvarová korespondence. Tu tam Lupin nechal. Raději si šel dát sprchu. Když z ní vylezl, Severus si zrovna chystal ingredience pro dnešní večeři. Vlkodlak se posadil a nadšeně ho pozoroval. Severus věnoval přípravě jídla vždy stejnou pozornost a pečlivost jako přípravě lektvaru. Jeho vycvičené ruce krájely symetrické kousky zeleniny i masa. Remus si pamatoval, že přes zimu, když zahrada spala, se Snape bavil vyřezáváním ornamentů do zeleniny a do ovoce. Lupin vždy prostě seděl u stolu a obdivoval. On by na to vzal hůlku a ne se piplal s nožem. Kdyby ho ovšem něco takového vůbec napadlo dělat.

Trochu mu dělalo starosti, jak moc Severus zanevřel na používání hůlky. Přece jen kouzelník bez hůlky...Když se na to pokusil zavést řeč, Severus mu akorát odsekl, že přílišné používání hůlky degeneruje mozek.

"Dneska Ovíječ lapil jednoho puberťáka," oznámil mu Severus během vaření. "Měl s sebou mudlovský sprej. Myslel jsem, že už všechna ta tupohlavá děcka pochopila, že se sem nedostanou," rozvíjel líně.

"Takže jsi ho pustil?" zeptal se s úšklebkem Lupin.

"Samozřejmě. Za týden mu dokonce zmizí i ty oslí uši a hýkání." Severusův suchý tón ve spojení s představou kluka, co má oslí uši a při řeči hýká, Remuse spolehlivě rozesmálo. I lektvarista zkroutil rty do potěšeného úsměvu. K něčemu přece jen byla hůlka dobrá.

Remus dostal talíř plný masa na zelenině s nadýchanou rýží. S uspokojením sledoval , že Severus si sice nabral jen polovinu toho, co dal vlkodlakovi, ale zato to celé snědl. Jak měsíce plynuly, Snapeova chorobná vychrtlost se změnila ve vyhublost teď už měl formu téměř stejnou jako před dvěma lety.

Zatímco Lupin umýval nádobí, pročítal si Severus vlastní dopisy. Když s jedním naštvaně třískl o stůl, otřel si Remus ruce a nahlédl mu přes rameno.

"Co se děje?" nadhodil zvědavě.

"Další hloupá pozvánka," zavrčel Severus. "Proč si každý idiot usmyslel být na té příšerné oslavě a snaží se mě tam dostat?" vyštěkl vztekle. Vlkodlak ho zezadu objal a vtiskl mu polibek pod ucho.

"Protože jsi jeden z hrdinů války?" napověděl mu.

"A proto už jsme třikrát čistili dveře od urážek a asi dvanáctkrát vyprošťovali nějakýho idiota z plotu?" opáčil kousavě Severus, ale naklonil hlavu, aby měl Lupin k jeho krku lepší přístup. Pokrýval Severusovu kůži lehkými polibky, dokud se lektvarista nezklidnil a moudře posledně vyřčené nekomentoval.

"Budou tam hlavně lidé, kteří už dávno uznali tvoje zásluhy, Severusi. Třeba Harry už se ti rok chce omluvit a poděkovat ti. To samé Minerva." Jednou rukou přejel po Severusově tváři a pak s ní sklouzl do havraních vlasů prokvetlých stříbrem. Oba byli na kouzelnické poměry ještě mladí. To je válka si vybrala tvrdou daň. Vyryla vrásky do tváří, propletla vlasy stříbrem.

"Můžou to napsat," zabručel Severus. Otočil hlavu, aby mohl být políben na ústa. Vychutnával si Lupinovu péči jako rozmazlený kocour. Zvlášť když ho vlkodlak vytáhl na nohy, otočil a pevně přitiskl k sobě. Snape se opřel o stůl, aby neztratil rovnováhu, protože mu líbání bralo dech. Nepamatoval si, že by v něm někdo někdy vzbudil tak bouřlivé emoce jako Remus. Jeho dotek mu i po takové době způsoboval závratě a trnutí po celém těle. Vychutnával si péči a polibky. Samotného jej občas děsilo, jak hlubokou oddanost vůči vlkodlakovi cítí. S ním se dokázal vzdát obran vůči světu. Dokázal mu bez otázek věřit. Remus nepatřil do jeho života. On tím životem opravdu byl.

Z části se dokázal tak uvolnit a vydat všanc riziku zranění právě proto, že Remus trpěl vlkodlačí kletbou. Co se týče vztahů, zdáli se vlkodlaci silně monogamní a stálí. Kdo se jednou dostal do jejich srdce a 'smečky', zůstal tam navždy.

Zapletl jednu dlaň do Lupinových kadeří a pevně je sevřel. Ucítil proti vlastním rtům vlkodlakovo pousmátí. Silné paže, které ho svíraly kolem pasu, se hnuly. Jedna směrem k bedrům, kde lehce zakroužila a sjela na zadek. Druhá pohladila záda a napodobila Severusovo gesto. Remus sjel ústy na jemnou kůži nad klíční kostí. Severus zaklonil hlavu a vydal měkký, spokojený zvuk. Remus si neodpustil mu laškovně stisknout pozadí, než mu vykasal košili a zatetelil se blahem při kontaktu s větší plochou Severusovy kůže. Lektvaristovy prsty mu začaly rozepínat knoflíčky a s požitkem hladit kůži, kterou odhalovaly.

***

Lupinovi se nakonec nepovedlo Severuse přesvědčit, aby šel na oslavu. Zato Severus mu dal jasně na srozuměnou, že mu nevadí, aby se na ní Remus zastavil.

"Kdyby sis to rozmyslel, tak víš, kde mě najdeš," políbil partnera vlkodlak na rozloučenou.

"A ty víš, kde určitě najdeš mě," oplatil mu Severus. Ozvalo se prásknutí, jak se Lupin _přemístil_.

Lektvarista potlačil iracionální úzkost z toho, že v podvečer bude doma sám. Tyhle pocity ho iritovaly. Raději si vzal knihu a usadil se ke krbu, aby si vychutnal její obsah. Jak večer postupoval, vnímal její obsah čím dál méně. Postupně začal v křesle klimbat. O to víc se lekl, když se ozvalo pronikavé zvonění. Trvalo mu tři nádechy, než si uvědomil, že je to zvonek. Návštěvy nechodily, takže jeho zvuk slyšel snad poprvé.

Zvonek se ozval podruhé, s větší naléhavostí. Snape musel vynaložit všechno úsilí, aby překonal strnulost a mrazivé, pronikavé obavy. Lupin by nezvonil. Přemístil by se přede dveře. Něco se stalo. Muselo se něco stát. Jdou mu to říct, nebo si jdou i pro něj?

Hůlka. Teď se bez ní neobejde. Zvonek zavřískal potřetí.

Zvoní, ten někdo čeká, že nebude třeba vyrazit dveře. Severus se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl a přikázal si, aby okamžitě vstal z toho zatraceného křesla. Hůlku nenosil u sebe. Měl u sebe jen ostrý pracovní nůž. Proti kouzelníkům téměř na nic. Hůlka ležela v kuchyni na stole. Přinutil svoje tělo, aby se pohnulo. Deset kroků a hladký proutek mu vklouzl do dlaně. Jenže už mu dávno nepřinášela pocit bezpečí. Ještě neměl hotové kouzlo, se kterým by se cítil bezpečně. Chybělo mu tak málo-!

Vyklouzl dveřmi z kuchyně na zahradu. Venku panovala tma. U branky na jejich pozemek však svítila lucerna. Vetřelec ji nezhasil. Severuse to poznání uklidnilo. Znamenalo, že se příchozí nebojí ukázat tvář.

Vpravdě uviděl rozježené vlasy a velmi povědomé brýle. S ledovou hrůzou pocítil, jak se mu hadí tesáky zatínají do těla. Znova, znova, _znova_. Zuby pronikají masem, trhají tkáňe, vpouští jed do jeho těla... Snažil se žít dost dlouho, aby dokázal Potterovi předat Brumbálovu zprávu. Hrůza toho okamžiku, kdy věděl, že jestli bude čekat jen o setinku déle, zemře, jej zahltila jako vodopád ledové tříště.

Tvrdý kontakt jeho kolen se zemí a tráva pod dlaněmi ho probraly. Je to Potter. Kdyby ho viděl, jak se plazí po trávě...! Sebral se. Nenáviděl třes, který ovládl jeho tělo. Snad jej tma zamaskuje. Nagini je mrtvý. Voldemort je mrtvý. Potter žije, Severus žije, Remus žije. Není proč vyšilovat. Nejdřív jeden krok. Jak se pohnul, panika o kousek ustoupila.

Konečně se dostal tak blízko k brance, aby na něj dopadlo světlo lucerny. Potter sebou trhnul leknutím. Nečekal Snapea, že se vynoří z temné zahrady.

"Ehm, dobrý večer," vykoktal. Měl na sobě společenský hábit.

"Ani zdaleka tak dobrý, když jste tady. Co chcete?" zasyčel Snape nepřátelsky. Čekal, že se Potter naježí, ale mladý muž to přešel.

"Je tu Remus?" zeptal se. Severus v tom uslyšel obavy. Jen to zvýšilo úzkost, kterou cítil a potřebu Pottera vyhodit.

"Ne. Je na ministerstvu na té stupidní akci. Kam byste se měl hned taky hned ztratit," odsekl. _Vypadni, Pottere, aspoň jednou pochop, co se ti naznačuje._

"Jenže Remus tam nedorazil. Čekal jsem na něho čtyři hodiny, než jsem se odhodlal sem," bránil se Potter tónem, ve kterém začínal probleskovat vztek a frustrace. Snape zesinal, bylo to vidět i v přítmí.

"Odešel před pátou hodinou. Neměl v úmyslu jít nikam jinam, než tam," zašeptal lektvarista. Nemohl mluvit hlasitěji, hlas by ho zradil.

"A sakra," ujelo Potterovi. "Ehm, ne že bych vás chtěl strašit, ale potřebuju, abyste se mnou šel na oddělení a nahlásil jeho zmizení."

"Je to zatím jen pět hodin. To nestačí na prohlášení kouzelníka nezvěstným," sykl Severus. Hrozivá předtucha mu sevřela vnitřnosti.

"Stačit to bude," potemněl Harryho obličej.

"Co mi neříkáte, Pottere?" štěkl na něj znenadání muž. Mladík sebou trhnul.

"Neřvěte na mě laskavě! Remus prostě není první vlkodlak, který se během posledního měsíce a půl ztratil!" vyjel na bývalého profesora. Vylekalo ho, jak se Snape viditělně zapotácel a zabojoval o rovnováhu.

"Jste v pořádku?" vyjekl a pokusil se otevřít bránku.

"Nedělejte to," sykl Snape. "Ledaže se chcete potkat se strážními kouzly."

"Já se omlouvám, nechtěl jsem vás vylekat. Jen mám o Remuse opravdu starost," začal blekotat Potter o překot.

"To jsme teď dva," zašeptal Severus. "Pottere, ztratili se někteří z nich _při_ úplňku? Nebo jen před a poté?"

"Poslyšte, já vám nemůžu říkat informace z-"

"Tak ano nebo ne?!" zařval na něj Snape.

"Ne, totiž- Sakra! Víte o tom něco?!"

"Odpověz mi a řeknu ti to, ty idiote!"

"FAJN! Při úplňku ne, co my víme. Nejvíc před a těsně po něm. Co o tom víte?" frustrovaně na něj zaječel Harry.

"Jsou dva dny před úplňkem," zasípěl Severus. "U Merlina..."

"Mluvte se mnou, Snape!" dožadoval se mladík vysvětlení.

"Vezmu si jen nějaké věci a jdeme na ministerstvo," sdělil mu Severus. Bez dalšího slova se otočil a rychlým krokem vešel do domu. Nechal Harryho stát venku.

Severus věděl, že na následující cestu bude potřebovat podporu. Příčilo se mu opustit bezpečí domu. Bude muset po vší té době opustit místo, kde konečně našel svůj křehký mír. Jenže měl hrozivé tušení, co se Remusovi přihodilo. Sáhl do skříňky nad kuchyňskou linkou, která ukrývala všechny lektvary, které bral. Automaticky si z nich do sklenice s vodou namíchal směs doporučenou lékouzelníkem. Ruce se mu třásly tak, že je málem nedokázal správně nadávkovat. V okamžiku, kdy mu dryák proklouzl hrdlem ucítil, jak jím prostupuje otupělá napodobenina klid. Nenáviděl ten efekt. Jenže pomyšlení, že by se zhroutil v okamžiku, když na něj ukáže jakákoliv hůlka, bylo nepřijatelné.

S hořkostí si uvědomil, že s bystrozory ztratí spoustu času důležitého pro nalezené Remuse. U Merlina, musí ho najít. Remus ho také našel.

Rázně opustil dům a zamkl ho. Pevně sevřel čelisti a odhodlaně vykročil k Potterovi. Cesta k osvětlené brance byla neskutečně dlouhá...a zároveň utekla moc rychle.

_Remusi...já tě najdu. Přísahám, najdu tě_ , opakoval si v duchu a čerpal z toho odhodlání opustit svoje bezpečí. Co by znamenal jeho život bez vlkodlaka? Nic. Jen prach, popel a neutišitelné šílenství.

"Přemístím se sám," varoval hned Pottera. Věděl, že bystrozorové mají ve zvyku ostatní asistovaně přemisťovat.

"Vy něco víte," konstatoval Potter rozčileně.

"Pravděpodobně. Hodláte tu promarnit celou noc?" setřel ho Severus nemilosrdně. Potter zkřivil rty.

"Jste pořád stejný bastard. Takže hádám, že by tohle mohlo dobře dopadnout," ušklíbl se. Severuse tím vpravdě překvapil, ale zase tolik pozoronosti tomu nevěnoval. Soustředil se na udržení svého lektvary navozeného klidu a na Remuse.

"Počkám na vás u návštěvnického vchodu na ministerstvo," řekl mu Potter a vzduch protnulo prásknutí. Severus se musel párkrát zhluboka nadechnout, než jej následoval.


	8. Chapter 8

Když Severus stěží ovládl nevolnost na přemisťovacím bodu poblíž telefonní budky, uvědomil si, kolik času uplynulo od jeho posledního přemístění. Rychle místo uvolnil. Je noc, ale přece jen - kdo by stál o to, aby se do něj přemístil někdo jiný. Potter už na něj u telefonu čekal. Severus v sobě udusil touhu mu vynadat, že umí projít sám. Nervy, nervy.

Budova ministerstva zela prázdnotou. I bystrozorské podlaží bylo tiché. Do polotmavé chodby dopadalo světlo z jediné kanceláře.

"Noční hlídka má jen pár členů," promluvil Potter. Nejspíš na něj ticho působilo nepříjemně. Severus tu informaci nekomentoval. Tiše a téměš neslyšně procházel stíny za Potterem a bojoval s úzkostí. Zabočili do osvětlené kanceláře. Strohé světlo zářivek Severuse nepříjemně bodlo do očí. Seděli tam tři mladí bystrozorové. Jenže tam popocházel i Kingsley ve společenském obleku. Musel dorazit z té hloupé akce právě kvůli tomu, že měl Harry předvést Snapea. Severusovi na chvíli zatmělo před očima. Ta známá tvář vylovila z jeho paměti další vzpomínky. V záhybech pláště na chvíli zatnul pěst tak silně, aby to zabolelo. Pomohlo to. Jeho tvář neprozrazovala téměř nic. Kingsley na něj ovšem zíral tak, že si nejspíš všiml jeho rozrušení.

"Severusi, vypadáš...dobře," pronesl Pastorek diplomaticky a natáhl k lektvaristovi ruku. Ještě stále zastával post ministra kouzel, teď už právoplatně zvoleného.

Snape ji jen s letmým kývnutím a sevřenými rty přijal. Zkrátil nutný dotek na minimum. Věděl, že stisk prozrazuje mnohem víc než jeho výraz.Kingsleyho dlaň se oproti jeho zdála horká.

"Říkal jsem mu o Removi. Něco ví," vstoupil do zvláštního, nepohodlného ticha mezi muži Harry. Noční služba seděla a tvářila se neutrálně. O Severus Snapeovi slyšel každý hodně věcí. Když tu s nimi stál ministr, rozhodli se nechat rozhovor na něm a tvářit se nenápadně.

"Posaď se tu, Severusi," pokynul Pastorek muži. "Něco k pití?"

"K věci," odsekl Severus, nicméně se posadil. Viděl, jak sebou mladší bystrozoři pobouřeně trhli. Dovolit si takový tón k ministrovi! Severus se však nemohl starat míň. Zatímco tu žvaní, blíží se úplněk! Kingsley na to stejně nereagoval. Dokud je Severus Snape nepříjemný bastard, svět se přece jen pořád točí.

"Potter mi řekl pár detailů, kvůli kterým si myslím, že Lupina unesli obchodníci se zakazánými přísadami do lektvarů," odsekával jedno slovo za druhým. Hlavně proto, že nevěřil svému hlasu. Kdyby jen trochu zmírnil tón, hlas by mu kolísal jako puberťákovi.

"Copak něco z vlkodlaka se dá použít v lektvarech?" otřásl se Harry šokovaně.

"Orgány," zašeptal Severus, protože hrdlo a hrudník se mu prudce sevřely. Místností proběhl šokovaný výdech.

"U Merlina. Co když je pozdě?" vyjekl Potter.

"Není. Čekají na úplněk. Vlkodlak musí být transformovaný," potřásl slabě Severus hlavou.

"Jak to všechno víte?" vstoupil do rozhovoru jeden z bystrozorů. Mladý hnědovlasý mladík s pronikavýma modrýma očima. Jeho tón zněl věcně, ale dalo se v něm vycítit skryté ostří.

Severus věděl, že odpovědí se přizná k zločinům, za které zproštěn viny nebyl - protože ho z nich nikdy nikdo neobvinil. Teď mu to bylo úplně jedno. Přesto zaváhal. Když ho zadrží, jak najde Remuse?

"Nepoužijeme to proti tobě, Severusi. Víme, proč jsi to dělal," naklonil se k němu Pastorek.

"Skutečně?" ušklíbl se lektvarista unaveně. "Vím to proto, že jsem pro Pána zla několik těchto lektvarů dělal. To zahrnuje i obstarání přísad," dodal tvrdě.

"Vy se tu jen tak přiznáváte k vraždě?" vyjekl další bystrozor. Severus se na něj podíval pořádně a nejasně se mu vybavilo, že je z Havraspáru. V době bitvy o Bradavice byl už rok ze školy venku.

"Osobně jsem to nikdy neudělal. Zkontaktoval jsem lidi, kteří se tím zabývali. Černý trh. Pán zla měl ve zvyku předhazovat jim vlkodlaky ze svých řad, kteří se mu znelíbili. Když měli jen jednoho, zavřeli ho do stříbrné klece tak těsné, aby se neodvážil ani hnout. Potom mu hlavou prohnali stříbrnou střelu z kuše. Mozek není využitelný," chladně vyprávěl Severus a nespouštěl přitom pohled z toho blonďatého Havraspára. Sledoval, jak bledne. A potom zelená.

"A když jich měli víc?" zeptal se tiše Kingsley.

"Zavřeli je do malé zamřížované místnosti. Do vzduchu rozprášili lektvar na zvýšení agresivity a počkali, až se přemění. Ti vlkodlaci si šli po krku, dokud se nepovraždili navzájem. Který přežil, toho dorazili kouzelníci kuší." Severus zavřel oči a odvrátil hlavu.

"Máme čas necelé dva dny. Najdeme je," prohlásil bojovně Potter. Hlas se mu však lehce třásl.

"Máš pořád ty kontakty, Severusi?" zeptal se naléhavě Pastorek. Lektvarista zavrtěl hlavou.

"Používaly se předem domluvené mrtvé schránky. Poslední využívaná byla v mudlovském Londýně v jedné opravdu zapadlé uličce, když jste věděli, na kterou cihlu klepnout hůlkou."

"Dokážeš ji najít?"

"I poslepu," kývl Severus. "Ale bude němá. Který blázen by zareagoval na signál z horké schránky?"

"Nemáme jiné vodítko," rozhodil Kingsley rukama.

"Zatkli jste někdy muže jménem Henry Slithe, Černá Ruka, Laurent McCoy nebo Zack Czierny?" pohlédl tvrdě na bystrozory lektvarista.

"Ta jména mi nic neříkají. Zprostředkovatelé?" zamračil se Kings.

"Je to jeden muž. Malý, hubený, plešatý. Alespoň to je podoba, ve které jsem ho vždy viděl."

"Nivene, prohledejte záznamy. Urychleně," kývl ministr na hnedovlasého bystrozora. Vystřelil od stolu jako na pružině. Téměř vyběhl z místnosti.

"Chvíli to potrvá. Nechcete aspoň ten čaj?" ozval se vstřícně Harry. Nikdy nepřekypoval vůči tomuhle profesorovi empatií, ale přece jen před necelým rokem zažil jeho totální zhroucení. Netušil, kolik toho Snape snese. Remus tohle téma diskrétně obcházel i v dopisech. U Merlina, Remus musí být v pořádku. Musí!

"Ne," odmítl Severus tiše.

"Proč si vybrali zrovna Remuse?" vypadlo z Pottera. Obrátily se k němu všechny pohledy v místnosti. "Chci říct - je známý z novin jako válečný hrdina. Jeho zmizení vyvolá pozornost veřejnosti. Nezdá se mi to jako náhoda," zamračil se Harry.

"Z vnitřního kruhu Ty-víš-koho pořád chybí Alecta Carrowová, Dolohov a Macnair," tiše odpověděl druhý hnědovlasý bystrozor, který až doteď mlčel. Severusovi se při Alectině jméně udělalo zle. Bradavice za jeho ředitelování se mu vybavily se strašlivou jasností.

"Dej si panáka," cvakl před něj Kingsley skleničkou a rovnou mu naléval z placatky, kterou vylovil z hábitu. "A neprostestuj. Sakra to potřebuješ, to je jasné i slepému."

Severus neprotestoval. Alkohol mu svou silou vehnal málem slzy do očí. Ohnivá whisky. Mdle ho napadlo, co to udělá dohromady s lektvary. Nestaral se. Hlavou mu vířily vzpomínky na tu otřesnou dobu. Na pohrdání i od lidí, kteří jej vinili - právem - ze smrti Brumbála. Z přihlížení, jak smrtijedi týrají děti ve škole. Jak musí prchnout před Minerviným hněvem a na loděnici...krev a hada. Toho hada. Strach, že neovládne čelisti, aby dokázal rozkousnout ampuli s lektvarem...!

_Remus, soustřeď se na Remuse. Přišel pro tebe,_ promluvil v jeho hlavě silný hlas. Byl jeho vlastní. Vytáhl ho z té bažiny paniky. Alkohol příjemně hřál v žaludku. _Remus pro tebe přišel. Teď mu to musíš oplatit._

Do místnosti vpadl Niven.

"Nikoho takového v kartotéce nemáme." Severuse zalila neskutečná úleva. Zvedl se tak rychle, že se mu zatočila hlava.

"Počkejte, kam jdete?" vyjekl Potter.

"Kam asi?" zasyčel Severus. "Oprášit staré známosti."

"Nejste bystrozor!" namítl Harry a chytil ho za rameno.

"Pusťte-mě," procedil přes sevřené zuby Snape. Málem se násilím vyškubl.

"Klid! Oba dva!" zavelel hřmotně Pastorek. Harry Snapea pustil. "Severusi, chápu tě. Ale půjdeš do toho jen s naší spoluprácí. S Carrowovou, Dolohovem nebo Macnairem by ses rozhodně sám potkat nechtěl. Jestli jsou v tom zapletení oni, musíš počítat s tím, že je to i pomsta vůči tobě. Budou čekat, jestli se chytneš na vějičku."

"To budou čekat správně. On pro mě taky přišel." Severusovým výrazem poprvé problesklo zoufalství. Kingsleyho výraz zjemněl. Přešel k němu a lehce mu položil ruku na rameno.

"Najdeme ho. Nemám nic proti tomu, aby ses pokusil vyhledat toho zprostředkovatele. Máš v tom lepší praxi, než naprostá většina současných bystrozorů. Ale pak chci, abys nám dal vědět. Půjdeme pro Remuse společně. Souhlasíš?" mluvil k němu tiše a jasně.

"To zní přijatelně," kývl Severus neochotně. Částečně to hrál. Velmi reálně si uvědomoval, co by se stalo, kdyby někomu z těch tří hledaných smrtijedů stanul tváří v tvář. A co hůř, tváří k hůlce. Jejich.

"Taky chci, aby s tebou byl někdo jako tvoje ochranka."

"Absolutně ne!" naježil se lektvarista. "Myslíš, že někoho najdu s bystrozorem v patách?!"

"Harry se umí opravdu dobře zamaskovat," namítl Kingsley.

"Potter?! NE!" skoro zařval Snape.

"Poslyšte, pane, už nejsme ve škole. Tohle zvládneme," vložil se do diskuze Harry. Severus se na něj podíval jako na dvouhlavou saň.

"Jsem schopný se o sebe postarat sám!" zavrčel.

"Když k vám vtrhnou do domu nebo vás přepadnou někde na cestě, co uděláte? Proklejete je?" zeptal se tiše Harry. Severuse sevřela úzkost jako ocelová pěst.

"Rozhodně to zkusím," zamračil se. _Kéž bych to zaklínadlo měl hotové! Už zbývala jen inkantace, u Merlina. Proč to nemohlo jeden měsíční cyklus počkat?_

"Oba víme, že to nejspíš nebude stačit. Nebudu vám překážet. Prostě chci taky najít Rema a ten by mi nepoděkoval, kdyby se vám při tom něco stalo." Harryho tón sálal klidnou jistotou. Severus se na něj podíval tentokrát, jako by ho viděl poprvé. Odkdy je Potter schopný klidně a rozumně argumentovat? _A ještě se k tomu snaží hrát na city,_ uvědomil si.

"Jednou o vás zakopnu v tom vašem úžasném plášti a letíte nejbližším oknem," zavrčel. Harry se uculil jako školák.

"Zvládneme to. Najdeme Rema i ty ostatní," zvážněl a s Kingsleym si vyměnili odhodlané pohledy.

"Jdeme hned, Pottere. Překupníci z černého trhu nejsou denné tvorové," ostře vyzval Snape Harryho k odchodu. Harryho kolegové na něj pořád zírali dost konsternovaně. Nějak si nemohli srovnat v hlavě, co za člověka mluví se dvěma nejvýznamnějšími muži Británie tímhle tónem. Nutno dodat, že bývalý Havraspár se jen lehce mračil.

"Dávej na sebe pozor, Severusi," nabídl mu Kingsley ruku na podzdrav. Severus ji přijal. "Harry, jakmile budeš něco vědět, dáš hned vědět. V žádném případě nepůjdete vyzvednout Remuse sami, jasné?" důrazně zopakoval Pastrok.

"Jasně, šéfe!" zasalutoval Harry.

"Pottere, nešaškujte tam!" zavrčel ode dveří Severus. Potter už raději bez komentáře vyšel za ním.

"Fíha, ten chlap je teda nepříjemnej," ulevil si Niven.

"Ty jsi nechodil do Bradavic, co?" ušklíbl se blonďatý Havraspár. "Dneska to byl slabej odvar."

"Severus je složitý člověk, ale jeden z nejvěrnějších, které jsem kdy poznal. I když jsem o tom sám jednu dobu pochyboval, tak právě on přispěl našemu vítězství snad ještě víc než Harry," pronesl rozvážně Kingsley.

"No to bych chtěl vidět, jak by se na tohle Potter tvářil," ušklíbl se blonďák.

"No jednou jsem Harryho slyšel říkat něco podobného," vmísil se do hovoru nejtišší bystrozor.

"Konec tlachání. Napiště hlášení a nechte podrobnou zprávu deňákům," nezapřel v sobě pastorek bystrozora. Ustaraně si promnul kořen nosu. Vzpomněl si, jak Remus po válce vytáhl Severuse téměř z rukávu. Pastorek se až divil, že Severus se vzpamatoval natolik, aby vůbec dokázal opustit dům. Sám se snažil několikrát se s ním sejít, ale Snape pouze posílal po Removi nepříjemné odmítavé zprávy. A teď je tady než by člověk napočítal do tří. Kingsleyho mírné pochybnosti ohledně Remova a Severusova vztahu se rozpustily jako máslo v hrnci.

Opustil ministerstvo a vrátil se s nechutí na slavnost. Musel dostát svým povinnostem, přestože jeho myšlenky prodlévaly jen a pouze u nezvěstných vlkodlaků a hledaných smrtijedů.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus vyšel rychlým krokem k přemisťovacímu bodu. Harry spěchal za ním. Muž se pohyboval opravdu rychle.

"Kam se přemístíme?" zeptal se Harry.

"Ke mně. Musím si vzít pár věcí." Ze Severusova hlasu na první dojem sálal chlad a jakási podivná sžíravost. Jenže Harry měl předtím možnost jej chvíli nerušeně pozorovat. Pomalu si teprve začínal uvědomovat, jak lektvarista nejspíš šílí obavami. Že jedovatosti, spalující chlad a zdánlivý absolutní cynismus jsou jeho forma obrany, to mu došlo, když líčil, jak se získávají vlkodlačí orgány. Ani nevěděl proč. Prostě poslouchal, co Snape říkal a při tom mu pohlédl do očí. Našel v nich nestřeženou studnu pocitů. Jen na chvíli, pak ji skryla tvrdost a odhodlání. Ne, Severus Snape neměl v povaze se vzdávat. Ani dávat najevo slabost.

Lektvarista mu úsečně pokynul, aby zůstal před brankou a sám rychle zapadl do domu. Sotva se za ním zaklaply dveře, opřel se o ně zády, protože svět se s ním zakymácel. Několika prudkými nádechy zabojoval o vládu nad svým žaludkem. Necítil to, ale chvěl se. Přímo se třásl úsilím překonat útok paniky a úzkosti. Ty dvě sestry zaťaly obří spáry do jeho těla. Sevřely ho tak, že se nemohl pohnout. Nemohl myslet. Mohl jenom dýchat a dusit křik hluboko v sobě.

Mohlo to trvat deset úderů srdce nebo taky hodinu. Záchvat ustupoval a Severusovo vědomí se projasňovalo. Když se odlepil od dveří, musel ovládnout roztřesené nohy.

_Takhle nemůžu fungovat. Musím myslet. Potřebuji jasně myslet..._ Severus nejasně zatápal směrem ke své sklepní laboratoři. Měl tam pár věcí schovaných ještě od války. Jeho mrtvou schránku ministerstvo po porážce Voldemorta neobjevilo. Bylo mu líto některé směsi vyhodit. Vymyslel je sám a byl na ně právem hrdý. Pochopitelně si je nemohl nechat patentovat. Hlavně proto, že se jednalo o psychická narkotika. Tak nad nimi přemýšlel. Většinou smíchaná s afrodiziakálními látkami. Ty bylo však snadné neutralizovat. V podstatě mu zbylo několik nových typů drog. Ponechal si je... sám netušil proč. Možná si říkal, že by se někdy mohly hodit. Ta chvíle právě přišla.

Poklepal na jednu dlaždici na podlaze a pronesl heslo. Chvíli pečlivě zkoumal štítky na třech lahvičkách, které tam ležely uskladněné. Měl tam jedno načerno vyrobené veritasérum a dvě fiolky s narkotiky. Každé účinkovalo jinak. Vybral skleničku označenou prostou římskou devítkou. Z umyvadla napustil do sklenice vodu a velmi pečlivě odměřil pět kapek. To samé namíchal do malé fiolky opatřené nerozbitným kouzlem. Opatrně devítku zavřel a vrátil do skrýše. Vzal do ruky sklenici. Nikdo by nepoznal - nijak - že ve vodě je droga. Neměla vůni ani chuť. Jen efekt, který nastoupí do minuty poté, co se napije. Dávku zvolil opravdu slabou. Nerozbitnou lahvičku si dal do přední kapsy košile, pod hábit. V zásadě se drog štítil. Měl rád jasnou mysl nezastřenou lektvary. Jenže lékouzelníky doporučené lektvary prostě selhávaly.

Severus cítil, jak jen pomyšlení na Alectu, Antonina nebo Mulcibera způsobuje, že je mu na omdlení. To rozhodlo. Odhodlaně vyprázdnil sklenici a kouzlem ji celou nechal vypařit se. Žádná evidence o nelegálním lektvaru.

Měl u sebe stále ostrý zahradnický nůž. Ten ovšem teď vytáhl. Měl ho pod hábitem u pasu. V nutnosti obrany na nic. Místo toho vytáhl věc, o které neměl Lupin ani tušení. Místo úchytů na hůlku si Snape ovinul kolem předloktí pevné kožené pouzdro na dýku. Zbraň, jež do něj patřila, byla útlá dýka dlouhá na dvě třetiny Severusova předloktí. Zakázková výroba. Než ji zasunul do pouzdra, s nechutí uchopil hůlku.

_"Operio argentus!"_ přejel její špičkou po okrajích čepele. Pokryla je dočasná stříbrná vrstva. V duchu se Removi za znalost takového kouzla omluvil. Zasunul čepel do pouzdra a ujistil se, že volné rukávy jeho hábitu ho úplně zakrývají a netvoří záhyby.

Jeho emoce jako by postupně vyhasínaly. Vypínaly. Zůstávala chladná analýza příchozích informací. Severus si však uvědomoval, nakolik je tohle odpoutání se od emočních instinktů zrádné. Až bude vhodné se bát, nic neucítí. Efekt potrvá jen dvě nebo tři hodiny. Pak zažije zřejmě opravdu nepříjemný šok. Sestry panika a úzkost na něj budou čekat opravdu blízko. Proto s sebou měl i tu druhou dávku.

Sebral ze skříně ještě placatku. Její obsah nebyl ilegální, nicméně by vedl k vtíravým otázkám úřadů. Mnoholičný lektvar. Severus předpokládal, že by jednou či dvakrát ve zbytku svého života mohl zatoužit opustit na chvíli domek. Pokud by se to stalo, neměl zájem, aby jej kdokoliv poznal. Donutil Lupina, aby mu nenápadně obstaral trochu vlasů od pár mudlů podle přesných instrukcí. Měl je zakonzervované hned vedle na polici. Z utěsněné nádobky vytáhl tři vlasy. Odšrouboval dvěma prsty víčko placatky a vhodil je dovnitř. Hned si zavdal. Nepříjemná nevolnost ho ohnula v pase. Rychle se nahnul nad umyvadlo, aby si náhodou nekontaminoval pracovní stůl. U Merlina, jednou vymyslím méně nechutnou variantu, slíbil si. Znal všemožné dryáky, ale z tohohle lektvaru se mu vždycky houpal žaludek ještě dva dny poté.

Svižně vyběhl schody. V předsíni ještě sebral z věšáku Lupinovu šálu. Měla - díky, Merline - tmavě modrou barvu. Uvázal si ji volně kolem krku a konce schoval pod hábit. Krátce se zhodnotil v zrcadle. Jeho výška se změnila velmi nepatrně, jen se shrbil. Zato obličej měl k dobru nějakých dvacet let a téměř žádné vlasy, až na dva řídké našedlé chomáčky na spáncích. Jeho nos se smrskl snad o dvě třetiny. Oči nabraly kalně modrou barvu a na hřbetech rukou se mu objevily stařecké skvrny. Tohle tělo přesto nebylo o moc slabší než jeho. Snape si nad svou kondicí znechuceně odfrkl. Lupin ho vykrmoval, práce na zahradě posílila, ale stejně by potřeboval cvičit.

_Najdu tě Reme. Jdu pro tebe,_ slíbil v duchu odrazu v zrcadle.

"Už jsem se bál, kam jste se poděl," zamračil se na něj Potter. Ne káravě. Spíš starostlivě. Změna vzhledu ho nevyvedla z míry. Nekonal se ke Snapeově překvapení ani nějaký stupidní komentář.

"Jak se hodláte zamaskovat, až půjdeme do Obrtlé uličky?" zamračil se na bystrozora. Harry s pozvednutým obočím strčil ruku do kapsy. Trochu povytáhl stříbřitou měňavou látku.

"Hodlám tam nebýt," ušklíbl se.

"Tak s tím nebytím začněte. Přemístím nás oba naráz," setřel ho Severus rázně. Harry si přes sebe beze slova přehodil neviditelný plášť. Snape ucítil lehký stisk na předloktí. Zrovna na tom ozbrojeném.

"Co to máte?" ozval se znepokojeně Potterův hlas.

"Prostředek osobní ochrany," opáčil chladně Severus.

"Nůž proti hůlkám?"

"Přesně. Kouzelníky většinou nenapadne, že i bez hůlky je protivník může ohrozit."

"Jak myslíte. Ideálně to nebude potřeba," Severus v Potterově hlase vysloveně uslyšel pokrčení rameny.

"Tomu sám nevěříte, Pottere. A odteď mlčte. Přemístím nás," vyštěkl na něj Snape. Bystrozor chtěl něco kousavého odseknout, ale nestihl to. Okolím zaznělo prásknutí a dvojice zmizela.

Severus je přemístil do Příčné ulice. Jeden nebo dva noční chodci sebou leknutím trhli. Rychle pohlédli na osamělého muže v černém hábitu a pokračovali dál ve své cestě. Severus kráčel sebejistě. Ani příliš rychle, ani pomalu, jen cílevědomě.

Harry se snažil pozorovat muže stejným dílem, jako si zapamatovávat cestu. Málem proto prošvihl, že Snape plynule odbočil do zvláštní uličky. Harry by přísahal, že ji v životě neviděl a to už víc než půl roku procházel Příčnou i Obrtlou jako bystrozor. Nalepil se blíž ke Snapeovi. Dobře udělal. Podobných nenápadných zabočení je ještě potkalo několik.

Noc kolem nich postupně temněla, jak ubývalo očarovaných loučí po cestě. Šli snad půl hodiny a za tu dobu nepotkali ani živou duši. Krysy se nepočítají. Harry tedy doufal, že to, co se občas míhá kolem hromad odpadků, jsou jen krysy. Prostředí se změnilo ve špinavější. Harry cítil ve vzduchu jakousi zákeřnou atmosféru. Kdyby mohl mluvit - což se neodvažoval - asi by jen šeptal. Většina domů kolem měla buď špinavá vytlučená okna, nebo zabedněná deskami. Nejedny dveře kryly silné mříže. Bystrozor předpokládal, že vešli do nějaké méně přístupné části Obrtlé uličky.

Severus nezměnil krok. Jen bedlivěji zkoumal svoje okolí. Nepřiznal by to nikomu, ale v těchto místech, v tuhle hodinu a v jeho stavu byl rád, že mu Potter kryje záda. Alespoň v to doufal. Zastavil se až u masivního poklopu od kanálu. Rychle se rozhlédl a v rychlém sledu na něj vyťukal hůlkou znamení. Jen se modlil, aby pořád platilo a ten muž to pořád měl svou skrýš. Čekání na odezvu se zdálo stokrát delší, než bylo doopravdy. Poklop se podivuhodně tiše odklopil a odhalil díru do země, která se rychle zvětšila a odhalila schodiště. Severus rychle kmitl za zády prsty. Závan vzduchu mu potvrdil, že Potter pochopil a vešel první. Severus ho následoval. Magický vchod za jeho zády okamžitě zmizel.

O paži se mu lehce něco otřelo. Lektvaristovo mínění o Potterově inteligenci nepatrně vzrostlo. Neměl mu jak dát najevo, aby šel za ním. Bystrozor to naštěstí pochopil sám. Severus citelně zpomalil krok. Musel si svítit hůlkou. Věděl, že na schodišti představuje terč jasně viditelný až k posledním dveřím do skrýše. Zde vládla tma vždy. V nepravidelných intervalech chyběly schody. Kdo by si neposvítil, ošklivě se zraní a hlídač u dveří ho nejspíš dorazí. A kdo si posvítí, toho mají dost času si prohlédnout, popřípadě na něj pečlivě zacílit nepříjemnou kletbičku.

Severus šel tak pomalu i proto, aby měl Potter dost času dívat se pod nohy. Jeho převlek mu poskytoval zdání stáří. _Staří lidé přece moc rychle ze schodů nemohou, že?_ ušklíbl se v duchu.

Schody končily zdánlivě před holou zdí. Severus se nevzrušeně otočil o pětačtyřicet stupňů doleva. Pak lehce vyťukal hůlkou nový kód. Potter za ním prostě zíral, když zeď zmizela. Jak si může Snape všechno tohle pamatovat i po tak dlouhé době? Rychle prošli vchodem. Uvítaly je tři napřažené hůlky a ostré světlo je oslnilo. Teď pocítil Severus hlubokou úlevu, že si vzal tu drogu. Jinak by tu zamrzl na místě neschopný pohybu, neschopný myšlenky. Teď v něm pohled na hůlku nevyvolával pražádnou odezvu. Ani zdravé obavy.

"Kdo jste?" promluvil ženský hlas.

"Asfodel," promluvil Severus klidně.

"Je milé, že alespoň někteří staří klienti přežili," skřípl nepříjemný mužský hlas o trochu víc nalevo. "Co potřebuješ?"

"Úplňkové srdce a tesáky."

"To tě asi zklamu, Asfodeli. Srdce jsou už rozebraná. Ale zubů bude dost," prosákl obchodnicky slizký tón do mužského hlasu.

"Zdvojnásobím obvyklou cenu," pousmál se sebejistě Severus.

"Co takhle trojnásobek? Víš, dvojnásobek už mi taky nabídli." Bylo téměř cítit, jak si obchodník mne kostlivé ruce. Potter tedy nevěděl, jestli je má kostlivé, ale představoval si je tak.

"Dva a půl." Severusův hlas byl hladký jako sklo. A nabroušený jako žiletka. Nastala krátká pauza.

"Dobře," souhlasil překupník. Něco zachrastilo a přistálo to u Snapeových nohou.

"Tohle tě dopraví na místo setkání zítra, půl hodiny před tím než vyjde úplněk. Počítám, že chceš nejdřív obhlédnout zboží, co?"

"Přirozeně," odpověděl Snape tónem, jako by mu řekl, že je absolutní idiot.

"Fajn. Dones prachy. Vyřídíme to tam. Je s tebou radost obchodovat, Asfodeli," prosákl do mužova hlasu úsměšek. Světlo bez varování zhaslo a zanechalo oslněné muže v naprosté tmě. Pak se prorýsoval na straně světlý obdélník. Severus se sklonil a opatrně nahmatal přenášedlo. Byla to zmačkaná plechovka. Vykročil ke světlu. Našlapoval opravdu pečlivě a opatrně. Věděl, že ten obdélník je ve skutečnosti výklenek, kde se nakrátko uvolnila antipřemísťovací bariéra, která pokrývala tohle celé místo. Cítil, jak se Potter téměř přitiskl k němu. Pro jistotu hmátl dozadu a podařilo se mu chytit muže za předloktí. Už ho nepustil, dokud je oba nenacpal do výklenku velkého právě tak pro jednoho vzrostlého muže. Ani jeden z nich se necítil příjemně, pevně přitisknutý k tomu druhému. Respektive Potter přitisknutý na Snapeova záda.

Severus mu nedal žádné znamení, prostě je přemístil na nádraží King's Cross mezi mohutné sloupy. Tam, v naprosté tmě, ze sebe Potter setřásl plášť. Vytáhl hůlku.

"Prověřím nás. V pohodě?" ujistil se.

"Pospěšte si," dostalo se mu komandující odpovědi. Harry stiskl podrážděně čelisti a rychle ověřil, jestli na nich není sledovací kouzlo. Zdáli se čistí.

"To šlo... dobře," nadhodil.

"Nebuďte naivní, Pottere. A tenhle rozhovor nechte na soukromí. Měl byste podat hlášení nadřízeným."

"Jsem vaše stráž. Jdu s vámi." Z hlasu bylo Harrymu cítit odhodlání. "Dám jim vědět krbem."

"Proč si myslíte, že máme letax?" ušklíbl se Snape.

"Tak pošlu sovu. Tu máte," oplatil mu stejnou mincí Harry.

"Musím vám ještě důrazněji říct, že vás nechci u sebe doma?" zavrčel Snape.

"V tomhle upřímně řečeno nemáte na výběr," ochladl Harryho hlas. Začínala mu s tím mužem rychle docházet trpělivost. "Tohle je oficiální bystrozorské vyšetřování a vy jste jeho důležitý článek. Nepřipustím, aby se vám něco stalo."

Ve tmě nešlo poznat, jak se lektvarista tváří. Nicméně jeho hlas se o poznání změnil. Zmizel neustálý jedovatý podtón.

"Přemístit se určitě zvládnete sám, pane Pottere." Snape nečekal na odpověď a prásknutí oznámilo jeho odchod. Bystrozor jej s podrážděným povzdechem svižně následoval. Byl kupodivu očekáván u branky.

"Nelekněte se plotu," ušklíbl se a otevřel branku. Harry ho nechápal. Co by na plotu mělo být strašidelného? Necítil žádná strážná kouzla. Sotva však vstoupil, pochopil. Šlahouny na pohled okrasné hradby keřů vystřelily jako lační hadi. Zaútočily na jeho nohy.

"Klidně stůjte a nechá vás," pronesl znuděně Snape přes rameno a vešel do domu.

"Fuj," ulevil si Harry potichu. Bylo to jako ďáblovo osidlo z Bradavic. Ani se nehnul. Šlahouny jej chvíli ovíjely a pak se stáhly. Harry by přísahal, že jejich šustění zní zklamaně. Konečně mohl zapadnout do domu. Po paměti zamířil do kuchyně. Zaháněl nepříjemné představy týkající se toho, že když tu byl naposledy, nesvedl Snape kromě výkřiků kloudné slovo.

"Pokud zatoužíte po čaji, postavil jsem na vodu. Čaje a hrnky jsou zde," ukázal Snape na skříňku nad linkou. "Budu ve sklepě. Preferuji, abyste mě nerušil. Prospat se můžete na pohovce v obýváku."

"Ehm, díky," stihl Harry ještě poděkovat mužovým zádům, než Severus hbitě zmizel do chodby. Lektvarista spěchal. Cítil, že droga vyprchá a nedokázal snést myšlenku, že by se mohl emocionálně složit před Potterem.

Bylo to horší, než kdy čekal. Podruhé za několik hodin skončil opřený o dveře neschopný pohybu. Dokonce neschopný výkřiku. Naštěstí. Kdyby se dokázal hnout, bez ohledu na následky by po té droze sáhl znovu. Dal by v tu chvíli cokoliv za to, aby ta neskutečná úzkost gradující v hrůzu, zmizela. Svět se s ním rozpadl a nechal ho na dlouhé minuty v bezmocném šoku. Z doširoka rozevřených očí mu kanuly slzy. Neuvědomoval si je. Neviděl ani vybavení laboratoře.

Viděl jen hůlku namířenou proti němu. Tahle nesvítila. Tahle ho uvěznila v kleci a nechala bezmocného vůči neustále se zvětšující hadí tlamě.

Teprve když se sesunul na zem a schoulil se do klubíčka, ho uhodila do nosu známá vůně. Zabořil totiž hlavu do Lupinovy šály, kterou si nechal kolem krku. Remus ho našel. Zachránil ho. Remus... Vědomě nasával pach svého druha a nechal se jím konejšit. Pro Rema to zvládne. Jinak to nejde. To věděl stejně, jako že po noci přijde den. Vyčerpáním ze záchvatu přešel do neklidného spánku spíš podobného bezvědomí.

Polekaně sebou trhl, když se ozvalo tázavé zaklepání na dveře. Jak se snažil rychle vyšvihnout na nohy, prudce ho zabolelo v zádech od nepohodlné pozice. Snad s dostatečně odstrašujícím pohledem otevřel dveře.

"Říkal jsem nerušit," zpražil Pottera zčerstva.

"Proklejte mě za to, že jsem se přišel podívat, jestli ještě vůbec žijete," zamračil se na něj Potter na oplátku.

"Kolik je hodin?" pozvedl Snape podrážděně obočí.

"Jedenáct. A nějaké drobné." Tím muže překvapil. Spal déle, než si myslel.

"Vy jste nespal," konstatoval téměř obviňujícím tónem lektvarista. Potter jen pokrčil rameny.

"Vidím to na kávu," pozvedl Severus obočí a plynule prošel kolem bystrozora. Nechal ho za sebou stát s otevřenou pusou. Harry Potter prostě neměl šanci tohohle muže pochopit. Alespoň o tom byl skálopevně přesvědčen. Následoval lektvaristu do kuchyně.

"Včera jste řekl, že jsem naivní. Proč?" zeptal se mužových zad. Severus stavěl na opravdu silnou kávu. Zrovna si uvědomil, že bude opravdu těžké Pottera vyhodit, aby si mohl vzít svoje lektvary. Takže momentálně řešil dilema, jestli se obejít bez nich, nebo se zapřít a vypít je před bystrozorem.

"Mohl jste svoje bdění využít k činnosti, které se říká myšlení," zavrčel na mladíka. Úplně cítil, jak Potter zaskřípal zuby. Vytáčet toho kluka mu pomáhalo ulevit od stresu i po těch letech. Příjemné zjištění.

"Myslíte, že o mě věděli?" ucedil rozčileně Harry.

"Ne, to by nás zkusili oddělat rovnou. Domnívám se, že poznali mě," opáčil navenek klidně Snape, zatímco vytahoval hrníčky a dávkoval do nich kávu. Příjemně voněla.

"Teď už záleží na tom, jestli Lupina opravdu unesli smrtijedi a jestli překupníkovi nabídli výhodnou cenu za informaci o mně."

"Vy jste to věděl dopředu," došlo najednou Harrymu. "Muselo vám být jasné, že jestli v tom jedou smrtijedi z vnitřního kruhu, budou znát vaše krycí jméno!"

"Gratuluji, začal jste myslet, pane Pottere. Nicméně váš předpoklad je správný pouze částečně. Nejsem si vědom, že by kdokoliv kromě Pána zla znal moje krycí jméno. Jistě, mohl jim ho prozradit. To ovšem já osobně nevím. Pouze jsem předpokládal, že ta možnost tu je."

"Nemohu vás pustit s přenášedlem do neznáma, když na druhé straně bude s největší pravděpodobností past!" zuřivě se zamračil Potter.

"Proč myslíte, že potřebuji vaše dovolení?" ostře se k němu obrátil Severus s hněvem ve tváři. "Rizika jsem si vědom. A to je jediný důvod, proč vás teď nechávám sedět ve svém domě a proč jsem vůbec poskytl jakékoliv informace břídilům, co si říkají bystrozorové!" založil si bojovně ruce.

"Tak to pozor!" vyletěl Potter jako čertík z krabičky. "Už jsem vám jednou říkal, že jste součástí bystrozorského vyšetřování! Jestli se budete chtít chovat jako idiot a vlézt přímo do pasti, prostě vás zatknu a hotovo!" skoro zařval.

"Vaše péče o moje zdraví je dojemná," ušklíbl se Severus jedovatě. "Nic vám nebrání vypít mnoholičný lektvar sám a mně půjčit ten váš úžasný plášť, hm?" Jedinou větou vzal Potterovi vítr z plachet a donutil bystrozora cítit se jako idiot. Ten vztekle zaskřípal zuby. Když Snapea opravdu dlouho neviděl, bylo snadné vnímat ho jako válečného hrdinu, co za něj mnohokrát nastavil vlastní krk. Ale zblízka to byl jen jedovatý a uštěpačný bastard!

"Na tohle máme postupy!" snažil se o poslední slovo.

"Samozřejmě, proto tolik obětí trestných činů umírá," vrátil mu to obratem Severus. "Jestli se Remus promění ve smečce jiných vlkodlaků, velmi pravděpodobně zemře. A pravděpodobně se ještě předtím pokusí zabít každého, koho uvidí. Včetně vás nebo mě. Nevzal si všechny dávky svého lektvaru a naopak dostane lektvar ke zvýšení agresivity."

"Já to vím! Myslíte si, že jste jediný, komu na Removi záleží?" vyjel na něj Harry. Severus hněvivě sevřel rty.

"Nesnažte se mi zabránit, abych pro něj šel," sdělil mu tiše. Jeho tón mrazil, ale bylo v tom něco víc. Harry mu to uviděl na očích. Kdyby poslouchal svoje instinkty, řekly by mu, čím to je. Každý vrah má v očích něco, co nikdo jiný ne. Harry si však neuvědomoval definitivnost Severusovy výhružky. Jenže i kdyby to chápal - nemohl ustoupit. Zatímco byl Snape zašitý u sebe v laboratoři, dostal Harry od nadřízeného velice jasné rozkazy. A ty zněly udržet Snapea mimo konflikt. Pocházely od Kingsleyho, který se o Severuse oprávněně strachoval. Pro Rema měla přenášedlem vyrazit jednotka bystrozorů.

"Dejte mi to přenášedlo," tvrdě na svého bývalého profesora pohlédl Potter.

"A co byste s ním rád dělal?" založil si ruce Severus a neústupně zíral na mladého muže před sebou. Voda na kávu už dávno vřela, ale ani jeden z nich tomu nevěnoval pozornost. V tu chvíli Harry udělal strategickou chybu. Řekl mu to.

"Dorazí sem jednotka našich lidí a přeneseme se. Spoléháme na moment překvapení. Okamžitě nás bude následovat druhá jednotka, která nás bude mít pod sledovacím kouzlem. Vlkodlaci dostanou narkotika a budou dopravení do izolace, dokud se neprobudí."

Snape se na tu informaci zatvářil velmi klidně. Harry si to špatně vyložil jako akceptaci bystrozorského plánu. Přesně tak to muž chtěl. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo souhlasit s takovýmhle plánem. Rozhodl se během jediného úderu srdce.

"Jak zabráníte, aby je nezabili oni sami?" zeptal se ostře. V té chvíli to však byla z jeho strany už jen hra. Nemohl Potterovu nátlaku podlehnout tak snadno. Bylo by to podezřelé.

"Nebudou na to mít čas. Předpokládáme, že se část bude bránit, část se pokusí utéct," Harry mu neustále hloubavě zíral do obličeje. Jenže Severus už obelhal větší mistry. Díky tomu ještě koneckonců žije. _Zabili by ho z pomsty, idiote..._ proplulo mu hlavou. Tu myšlenku potlačil rychleji, než se mu stihla objevit v očích.

"V tom případě není důvod, abych s vámi nešel," pozvedl koutek v uštěpačném úsměvu.

"Poslyšte, já mám svoje rozkazy," začínal být Harry už lehce zoufalý. Severus ho s minimálním úsilím tlačil svými argumenty do kouta.

"A vy jste samozřejmě vždy příkazy na slovo poslouchal, že?" ušklíbl se nepříjemně lektvarista.

"Byl jsem dítě," zamračil se zuřivě Harry. "To přenášedlo. Prosím. Nenuťte mě, abych si ho vzal sám," varoval Snapea. Ten si dal záležet na velmi jedovatém pohledu.

"Dojdu pro něj. Když zatím zalijete kávu, splníte svůj dnešní příděl dobrých skutků," švihl po něm briskním sarkasmem.

"Moment. Nerad bych, abyste mi zmizel i s tou plechovkou. Takže se omlouvám, ale _Marginatus!_ " Potterova hůlka se mu z rukávu mihla tak rychle, že Snape ani nestihl ustoupit. Zvedl se mu žaludek panikou. _Klid, tohle ti ulehčuje práci. Hlavně zhluboka dýchat. Potter moc spoléhá na to, že je zřejmé, s jakým odporem používám hůlku. Tohle se odstraňuje naprosto primitivně,_ začal proces vnitřního uklidňování.

"S pošetilým máváním hůlkou už jste skončil?" podařilo se mu ledově muže sjet. Harry kývl.

Severus měl ve skutečnosti to přenášedlo ve vnitřní kapse hábitu. Do laboratoře šel pro něco jiného. Pro malou jehlu, jejíž špičku namočil do nejsilnějšího uspávacího lektvaru, jaký měl. To, co mu kdysi dával Remus, byl proti tomu bylinkový čaj. Testoval je shodou okolností pro sv. Munga. Lahvičku se zbytkem lektvaru si strčil do kapsy.

Vrátil se zpět do kuchyně. Už od schodů opravdu cítil vůni zalité kávy.

"Tady je to přenášedlo," natáhl k Potterovi dlaň s plechovkou. Mladík se po ní klidně natáhl.

"Děkuji, že mi vycházíte vstříc," usmál se ještě.

"Samozřejmě," ušklíbl se Severus. Když Harry bral zmačkanou plechovku, lektvarista ji pustil. Tlumeně cinkla o kuchyňskou podlahu. V plynulé souhře bleskurychlých pohybů sevřel Potterovo zápěstí a rychle ho škrábl jehlou v prstech druhé ruky.

"Jau-! Co to sakra děláte?!" vyjekl Potter a pohlédl na drobný šrám na hřbetu ruky. Vidění se mu začalo rozpíjet před očima. Cítil, jak ho někdo podepřel.

"Sladké sny, pane Pottere," dolehl k němu Snapeův hlas z velké dálky. Sklouzl do snů.

Snape zachytil padající tělo. Přece jen nechtěl, aby si Potter pádem rozbil hlavu. Neměl sílu ho zvednout a přenést na postel. Položil ho na zem a znechuceně sáhl pro svou hůlku. Bystrozora na gauč odlevitoval. Sebral ze země přenášedlo a strčil ho zpátky do kapsy. Otočil se k Potterovi a zaklonil mu hlavu tak, aby mu mohl otevřít ústa. Množství lektvaru na hrotu jehly stačilo tak na pár minut spánku nanejvýš. Potřeboval Pottera uspat na pár hodin. Obratně bystrozorovi nechal do otevřených úst skanout jednu kapku lektvaru.

Zbývalo připravit se. Pohled na hodiny mu ukázal, že s Potterem se dohadoval přes hodinu. Blížila se jedna hodina odpoledne. Sešel do laboratoře. Měl tam na stěně lunární hodiny. Ukazovaly, že tento den vyjde měsíc za čtyři hodiny a čtyřicet tři minuty. Musel se ještě pořádně nachystat.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus přicházel k vědomí velmi pomalu. Dlouhý čas se zmítal v nesouvislých snech na hranici bdění a snění. Vzpomínky k němu přicházely ve zmatených útržcích.

_...A ty víš, kde určitě najdeš mě ...Takže jsi ho pustil?...Laquis safoca!...Další hloupá pozvánka...Harry se ti chce omluvit...Argentum Edomis!..._

Cosi ho však neúprosně táhlo k vědomí. Nepohodlí se stupňovalo do bolesti. Remus se pokusil zavrtět se a vklouznout zpět do sametového klidu bezvědomí. Ale jeho tělo se hlásilo o pozornost. Tisíce rozžhavených jehliček s ním. Pokusil se ještě v polospánku uhnout, odtáhnout se. Nešlo to. Omámeně otevřel oči. Vlastně si nejdřív myslel, že to nejde. Jenže potom mu do zpomaleného vědomí dorazil poznatek, že je pravděpodobně v naprosté tmě. Roztažené ruce měl přikované nad hlavou ke zdi. Hrdlo mu obepínal drsný kov. Nohy měl natažené před sebe a za kotníky přikované k zemi. Končetiny ho z vynucené pozice krutě bolely. Remus chvílí jen zhluboka dýchal, aby dostal pod kontrolu nával paniky a nevolnosti. Necítil levý bok. Pokud se správně pamatoval na kletby, kterými ho dostali, mohl za to být jedině vděčný. Škrtící kletba a Zaklínadlo stříbrného zkrocení.

Začínal se rozvzpomínat na celou událost. Ano. Rozloučil se se Severusem a vyšel z domu. Měl ve zvyku dojít až na kraj lesíka, který začínal necelé dva kilometry od jejich domku. Přesně tam na něj někdo čekal. Remus ho ucítil příliš pozdě. Jen zlomek vteřiny před tím, než zazněla Škrtící kletba. Odřízla jej od vzduchu, ale předně mu nedala možnost vykřiknout. Remus instinktivně vystřelil rukou ke svému hrdlu. Tím se okradl o jedinou šanci použít hůlku, kterou měl. Protože pak zaznělo kouzlo, které ho poslalo okamžitě do bezvědomí. Remus si se záchvěvem hrůzy uvědomil, že ho dostal někdo, kdo vlkodlaka nelovil rozhodně poprvé. Zkusmo se zapřel do okovu na pravé ruce. Nehnul se ani o milimetr. To znamená, že uvnitř v železe bylo zakuté stříbrné vlákno. Tak blízko úplňku se Remova citlivost na ten smrtonosný kov extrémně zvyšovala. Polil ho studený pot.

"Je tu někdo?" pronesl chraptivě do naprosté temnoty, kterou sytil pach vystrašených a vzteklých vlků.

"Tady," ozval se chraplavý mužský hlas z Removy těsné blízkosti.

"T-taky t-tady," zafňukal dívčí dětský hlas. Remus sebou poplašeně trhl. _Pro Merlina, oni unesli dítě!_ Mimoděk zkusil ještě jednou pevnost okovů. Nehnuly se ani o píď.

"Jste taky vlkodlak?" zachraptěl ten dospělý hlas.

"Ano," odpověděl Remus tiše. "Jak jsme tu dlouho?"

"Nevím. Ale úplněk je brzy. Snad za pár hodin," opáčil neznámý muž.

"Můžu se zeptat, kdo jste?" snažil se Remus udržet klidnou konverzaci. Šlo to špatně. Tmou se prochvívalo tlumené dětské vzlykání.

"Thomas Irwin."

"Hanna," škytla dívenka. Podle hlasu byla opravdu hodně malá.

"Remus Lupin," představil se poslední vězeň.

"U Merlina, _ten_ Remus Lupin?" vykřikl Thomas.

"Ehm, prosím?"

"Četl jsem o vás v Denním Věštci. Jste ten nejznámější z nás!"

"Teď nám to opravdu nepomůže," snažil se Lupin změnit předmět hovoru. V tom okamžiku jim vybuchlo světlo před očima. Hanna zaječela. Remus jen s bolestným syknutím zavřel oči. Jako by to mohlo pomoci. Světlo bylo příliš ostré.

"Samozřejmě, že to pomůže, ty prašivé psisko," uchechtl se uštěpačný ženský hlas. Remus rychle mrkal, aby se zbavil hvězdiček před očima. Viděl siluetu ženy, jak jde k němu. Zastavila se tak, aby se musel snažit zvednout hlavu, kdyby jí chtěl pohlédnout do očí.

"Ti dva jsou tu jen jako zvířata na porážku. Ty samozřejmě taky, ale hlavně - nalákáš sem toho špinavého zrádce. Už mám echo, že tu za pár hodin bude," šklebila se žena, která začala Removi připadat hrozivě povědomá. Osobně ji neznal.

Jenže tváře hledaných smrtijedů znala celá kouzelnická Británie z novin.

A Severus nějak zjistil, kam jít. Přijde pro něj. Rema zamrazilo. Mlčel. Severus není tak hloupý, aby vlezl do pasti. Remus mu v tom věřil víc než sobě.

Alecta Carrowová ho drsně chytila za ofinu a bolestivě mu vyvrátila hlavu.

"Za pár hodin se tu přeměníte v prašivé bestie. Není to krásné, že v tu chvíli bude jedno, jestli tě ten zkurvysyn šuká nebo ne? Stejně se porvete o to, kdo ho bude moct zabít prvního!" zasyčela. Remus zaskřípal zuby.

"Tobě bych rozerval hrdlo s radostí. Ani se nemusím měnit," zavrčel na ni.

"Na to nemáš," pustila Alecta jeho vlasy a laškovně ho poplácala po tváři. "Nechám vám tu rozsvíceno. Ať se pokocháte, komu za pár hodin vytrháte střeva. Nebo kdo vám," zlomyslně se ušklíbla a jednoduše prošla stěnou. Musel tam být skrytý vchod.

Remus se rozhlédl po svých spoluvězních. Muž zhruba jeho věku byl tak bledý v obličeji, že už přecházel do zelena. A ta dívenka... Remus poděšeně polkl. Mohla mít tak šest let. Byla špinavá, uplakaná a nejspíš moc vystrašená na to, aby vůbec křičela. Velké hnědé oči měla vytřeštěné a viditelně se třásla. Zoufale zírala na Rema. Jako by ji mohl zachránit. Udělalo se mu zle bezmocí. Nedobral svoje lektvary. Jestli je dnes v noci úplněk, chybí mu dvě dávky. Kdysi v Bradavicích mu chyběla jen jedna a stejně nedokázal vlka zkrotit. Za pár hodin mu bude jedno, jestli Hanně rozerve hrdlo nebo ne.

_Mysli, Reme. Nemůžeš spoléhal na Severuse._

_U Merlina, snad dal vědět bystrozorům. Nesmí sem přijít sám. Je to past._

Myšlenky se mu panicky honily hlavou. Přebíjela je všeužírající bezmoc.

***

Severus seděl na lavičce na nádraží King's Cross. V jeho kouzelnické části. Pohrával si s plechovkou a oči upíral na hodiny. Ručička dokončovala svoje poslední kolečko kolem ciferníku. To jediné ho dělilo od pravděpodobné pasti. Přesto měl na sobě převlek starce. Kolem krku Removu šálu, postříbřenou dýku v pouzdře a dávku drogy v žilách. V tuhle dobu nejspíš bystrozorové před jeho domem zdolávají strážní kouzla. Možná už budí Pottera podle instrukcí, které jim tam nechal. Ručička se plazila neskutečně pomalu.

Zbývaly poslední dvě vteřiny, když za svými zády uslyšel prásknutí. Stihl koutkem oka zachytit rudý bystrozorský hábit, než se přenášedlo zaktivovalo. Severus vletěl do mohutného víru, který ho vyplivl do špinavé uličky. Sotva se dotkl země a z barevné šmouhy se stala realita, tak se okamžitě přemístil na nejbližší volné místo, které uviděl - o pár metrů šikmo doleva, mezi dva mudlovské kontejnery.

"Nějaký podezřívavý," ozval se suchý hlas od země. Severus pohlédl za zvukem. Z dlažby se zvedala plechová vrata a pod nimi vykukoval obličej, který už párkrát Severus viděl. Naposledy, když nosil jméno Zack Czierny. Postarší chlapík s prořídlými nevýrazně hnědými vlasy, v ošoupané mudlovském bundě, kalhotách a keckách.

"Tudy dolů. Zboží čeká," usmál se profesionálně na lektvaristu. Severus odolal zamračení se. Gestem ukázal překupníkovi, že půjde až za ním. Moc váhat zase nemohl. Pořád měl bystrozorského hlídáčka. Potrvá jen zlomek vteřiny, než se tu objeví.

"Ještě moment," zarazil ho ve dveřích překupník. Severus se napjal.

"Matoucí kouzlo. Nechceme nezvanou návštěvu," mrkl na něj Czierny.

"Jistě," ucedil Snape a mávl nenápadně hůlkou s příslušnou inkantací. V duchu zaklel. Právě způsobil že bystrozorové sice budou vědět, ve kterém městě je - ale už nebudou vědět nic jiného. Překupník sešel po schodech do suterénu a Severus za ním. Ne, strach necítil. Nemohl. Ani když cítil strážná kouzla, která se aktivovala na padacích dveřích. Byl tu jeden rozdíl od horké schránky. Tu nechránilo téměř nic kromě nejzákladnějších kouzel. Neupoutávala tak nechtěnou pozornost. Na rozdíl od tohohle skladiště. Severus cítil aktivaci strážných zaklínadel a pak nic. To místo bylo magicky skvěle kryté. Věděl to jen kvůli zvláštnímu pocitu, který v takto střežených prostorách míval.

"Prohlédnete zboží a pak se vyrovnáme, co vy na to?" konverzoval bodře Czierny.

"Samozřejmě," kývl stroze Severus. Šli tmavým terénem. Kolem ležely bez zřetelného systému bedny a krabice. Strop se jim táhl nízko nad hlavami a mudlovské zářivky protivně poblikávaly. Pokud vůbec svítily. Na první pohled chodba vedla bez jakýkoliv dveří až k holé stěně. Už to Severusovi prozradilo, že vchody tu jsou, jen skryté iluzemi. Ach, ten klamný klid navozený drogami. I kdyby teď viděl samotného Voldemorta, nehnul by ani brvou.

Czierny krátce klepl hůlkou na jednu z cihel zdánlivě slepé uličky. Cihly zprůhledněly. Severus by zaskřípal zuby, kdyby v něm pohled do cely dokázal vykřesat spravedlivý hněv. Jeho oči hned našly Rema. Mysl chladně analyzovala jeho stav. Vypadal hrozně bledě, na hrdle měl podlitiny a i v té tmě tušil Severus jemně namodralé žilky, které se vlkodlakovi plazily po levé straně těla. Otrava stříbrem. Samozřejmě ne tak vážná, aby poškodila materiál. Nicméně paralyzovala. Lektvaristovy oči přejely rychle přes zbylé vězně.

Dítě.

Sedí tam přikované malé děvčátko.

Klidně se rozhodl, že jestli bude šance, aby to prošlo, tak toho překupického šmejda zabije.

Svět explodoval v příšerné agonii. Severus se neubránil zařvání. Nervy spalující utrpení kletby Cruciatus by si nemohl s ničím splést. Kdyby v té chvíli dokázal myslet. Jen matně slyšel mluvit Cziernyho. Zněl rozzlobeně. A vyděšeně. Crucio ustoupilo.

"Nazdar, šmejde," uvítal Severuse ženský hlas přetékající sžíravou nenávistí. Ostrý kopanec ho otočil na záda. Spadl na břicho? Jistě, jak by při Cruciu dokázal stát? Kupodivu následky kletby odeznívaly zázračně rychle, Severus však neměl čas se nad tím zamýšlet. Zíral do tváře, kterou tu téměř na jisto očekával. Alecta Carrowová byla krásná žena, ale pohled do jejích pološílených očí až moc připomínal mrtvou Bellatrix. Jenže Lestrangeová byla tak zaslepená vlastním šílenstvím, že byla ve své zvrácené podstatě hloupá. Alecta měla inteligenci nepříjemně ostrou. A s ostatními smrtijedy sdílela vášeň pro temné kletby.

" _Accio_ Snapeova hůlka," přivolala si ten titěrný kousek dřeva, na který Severus stejně už dál nedokázal spoléhat.

"Dnešek si vychutnám, ty zrádče. Špinavý, zkurvený, nečistý zrádče! Chcípneš přesně jako pakáž, se kterou šoustáš! _Caligo_ -!"

"Počkej!" rychle jí srazila ruku s hůlkou postava, na kterou Severus zaostřil až teď. Macnair. Severuse napadlo, jestli je tu někde i Dolohov. Vsadil by se, že ta zbabělá krysa spíš někam utekla. Jenže Carrowová a Macnair milovali zabíjení jako nic jiného.

"Co si to dovoluješ?" vyjela na smrtijeda Alecta.

"Když mu vysmažíš mozek, bude to hrozná nuda. Chci, aby ten zmetek ječel kvůli skutečný bolesti. Ne té imaginární," ušklíbl se nepříjemně bývalý ministerský popravčí. Alecta se vztekle mračila. Pak se její výraz vyhladil do neutrálního.

"Když se chceš dotýkat té špíny, tak prosím," sykla. "Máme tak dvacet minut zábavy, než vyjde měsíc."

"Pro tebe to bude jako dvacet let, Snape," zvrhle se usmál Macnair na ležícího muže.

Severus neměl důvod mu nevěřit. Jen se snažil krýt si obličej a slabiny před dobře mířenými kopanci. Neměl moc času všímat si okolí. Zaznamenal ležící tělo - překupník se zřejmě dočkal jiné ceny, než měl smluvenou. Pak věděl, že Alecta stojí od Macnaira dost daleko, aby se jí ani jeden z mužů náhodou nedotkl.

Kopance smrtijeda rychle omrzely.

"Seznámím tě s Žihadlem. Zůstane z tebe přesně dost na to, aby si psíci pošmákli," zasněně vytasil muž dlouhý zubatý nůž. Stál v těžkých botách přímo před Severusovou tváří. Na pohodlné, ale pěkně rychlé máchnutí paže.

"Těší mě," sykl Severus ležící na boku. Předloktí s dýkou měl volně natažené ve vyčerpaném gestu před sebe. Ležel právě na boku, kde měl zbraň. Druhou rukou si kryl obličej. Vzdáleně si uvědomoval, že droga, která mu koluje v žilách, by neměla ovlivňovat fyzické vnímání bolesti. Přesto se zdálo, že dokáže pohodlně ignorovat volání svého těla o pomoc. Mohla nastat interakce s mnoholičným lektvarem? Ta myšlenka mu probíhala hlavou zároveň s tím, když hraně stáhl předloktí z obličeje, aby předstíral zděšený pohled na "Žihadlo". Přitom však sklouzl dlaní ke konci ruky. Když se Macnair předklonil, aby seznámil nůž se Severusovým obličejem, Snape plynulým a velmi rychlým pohybem tasil dýku a máchl s ní vzhůru širokým obloukem.

Sklep proťalo strašlivé zaječení a lektvaristu skropila vazká, horká krev. Severus s uspokojením konstatoval zneškodnění jednoho protivníka. Macnairovi se od čelisti táhl hluboký řez přes oční jamku. Na krkvavý kráter, co muži zbyl místo levého oka, se Severus moc nezaměřoval. Macnair se bolestí zhroutil a spadl přímo na něj. Nevědomky jej tak zachránil před cruciem, které instinktivně vyslala vylekaná Alecta. Severus ze sebe shodil svíjející se tělo.

"Ty-TY-!" ječela nepříčetně žena. _"Pavor nocturnis!"_ vřískla. Severus sebou instinktivně trhl směrem od kletby, která ho naplno zasáhla.

Čekal ty absolutně nejhorší věci. Tahle kletba donutila oběti k zešílení během několika vteřin tím, že je uvěznila v nejhorších nočních můrách, jaké dokázal lidský mozek stvořit. Osoba je prožívala, jako by to byla realita, ze které neexistuje únik. Jediná vteřina mohla trvat roky.

Severuse napadlo, kde se v něm bere nadání pro herectví. Zareagoval během jediného úderu srdce, když si uvědomil, že z nějakého důvodu kletba neúčinkuje. Stačilo protočit oči a složit se k zemi. Stejně ještě pořád napůl seděl, napůl klečel.

"Ty jeden šmejde! Macnaire, neřvi! _Mdloby na tebe!_ " zaječela Carrowová a jekot zmrzačeného smrtijeda ustal. Severusův útok ženu vykolejil a přivedl k neopatrné zuřivosti.

" _Accio_ nůž!" křikla hrubě. V ruce jí přistála Severusova dýka.

"Na tvým hrobě si zatančím. Ne, počkej. Ty žádný mít nebudeš," rozesmála se napůl šíleně vlastnímu vtipu. "S nožem to umíš, co? Jestli myslíš, že ti pomůže tam vevnitř, tak si ho tam vem!" S posledním výkřikem se rozpřáhla a brutálně zarazila ostří do Severusova ramene až po střenku. Muž vykřikl. Následující kletba ho doslova prohodila stěnou. Tvrdě narazil do měkkého těla.

"U Merlina," uslyšel vyděšené vyjeknutí.

"Panikařit bych měl já," ušklíbl se suše Severus. Ten hlas by poznal kdykoliv a kdekoliv.

"Prosím. Prosím, řekni mi, že tu nejsi sám!" Remus by se Severusem pořádně zacloumal, kdyby mohl.

"Hmmm," Severuse zmocňoval lehký opar. "Ne, asi ne. Ale spoléhat na bystrozory znamená umřít," vydechl unaveně.

"Krucinál, prober se! Za chvíli vyjde měsíc!" zakřičel na něj Remus. Severus se pomalu a bolestivě vyštrachal na nohy. Macnairova péče ho nutila bolavě cítit každý kousek těla. Jedna noha pod ním podklesávala. Rameno na něj doslova ječelo bolestí. Skoro by se zasmál, když ho napadlo něco, co by jim všem mohlo zachránit krk. Nebo aspoň koupit čas. Místností se nesly tlumené dětské vzlyky.

"Co ti je? Severusi?" zalapal po dechu Remus. Obličejem mu projel záškub. Ve vzduchu se najednou roznesl nakyslý zápach a vlkodlakům spadla pouta. Lektvar.

"Lektvar na zvýšení agresivity. Cílem je, abyste se navzájem roztrhali," zkonstatoval lektvarista, zatímco se neobratně a s bolestným sykáním probíral pravou rukou v levé kapse rukávu.

"Už to začíná. Dostaň se odsud. Prosím! Jakkoliv! Dělej, kurva!" zoufale zakřičel Remus. Záškuby a křeče se šířily do celého těla. Podle tlumených stenů se začali měnit i ostatní. Severus zrychlil tempo. Nahmátl tu lahvičku. Měl ji tu pro případ nouze. A ten rozhodně nastal. Rychle odtrhl korkové víčko flakónku.

"Polkni to," hrubě přikázal Removi a násilím mu přidržel dolní čelist. Remus neodporoval. Křečovitě polkl.

"Co...to...je?" zasténal.

"Droga. Možná tě udrží při smyslech," pozoroval Severus se sebevražednou fascinací lámání kostí, které provázelo vlkodlačí přeměnu.

"Jsou....dva...další," téměř vzlykl Remus.

"Tak to asi umřeme," nevzrušeně zkonstatoval Severus. Remus necítil zděšení nad jeho slovy. Necítil se nijak. Cítil, jak se jeho tělo v bolestech mění do těla bestie. Jeho mysl už nepatřila jemu, ale bestii. Jenže ta necítila vražedný vztek. Necítila nic. Mátlo ji to. Proto když se člověk natáhl a převzal vládu, nebránila se. Zůstala připravená trhat a drásat, ale necítila k tomu potřebu. Navíc cítila něco...něco _svého_.

Náměsíčník otevřel oči a vyhrabal se na všechny čtyři. Nasál vzduch. Protivný nakyslý pach ho dráždil, ale nijak výrazně. Důležitý byl pach jeho vlastní smečky. Jeho druha. Žluté oči ostře pohlédly na toho člověka. Sytil vzduch pachem krve.

Místností se rozlehlo vzteklé vrčení. Těsně vedle Náměsíčníka se stavěl na nohy vychrtlý vlkodlak s narezlou srstí. Ježil se a cenil tesáky. Náměsíčník nepotřeboval nápovědu. Jako na povel se otočil a tvrdě se zahryzl do boku druhé bestie. Nikdo nemá právo napadat jeho smečku!

Severus opatrně couvl. Ty oči. Náměsíčník ho poznal. Pocítil téměř úlevu. Příliš ho zaujal boj dvou vlkodlaků. Náměsíčník byl mohutnější a zkušenější. Jenže ten druhý byl vzteky bez sebe. Nedbal na vlastní zranění a chtěl jediné - zabít. Severus na určité úrovni cítil o Rema obavy. Proto naprosto přehlédl nebezpečí z druhé strany. Když se ozvalo vzteklé štěněčí vrčení, bylo pozdě. Severus stihl zvednout levou paži. Vystřelila mu bolest do celého těla. Jak z ramene, tak z ostrých tesáků, které se mu zaryly do masa. Lektvarista zareagoval na čistých principech. Potřeboval stříbro. A to jediné dostupné mu vězelo v rameni.

Vytrhnutí dýky z rány jej málem přivedlo do mdlob. Vlkodlačí štěně na něm viselo a zuřivě trhalo hlavou, aby mu z paže vyrvalo kus masa. Severuse nezbrzdila žádná lítost. Snad se jen nesnažil o to nejprostší - mohl zabít to malé jedinou ranou. Hlavou se mu však mihla představa, jak se bude cítit Remus, až se ráno probere a dozví se, že Severus popravil dítě. Ta myšlenka vychýlila dráhu nože na poslední chvíli. Sjel po vystouplých štěněčích žebrech a zanořil se do boku a pod kyčel. Vlkodlak ho okamžitě pustil a začal se s šíleným kvikotem válet po podlaze.

Severus vzhlédl a setkal se s bolestně vědoucím pohledem žlutých očí. Náměsíčník mohutnou ranou srazil protivníka k zemi a zavyl. Ten zvuk Severuse zamrazil. Shlédl na svou potrhanou ruku. Vlkodlačí kousnutí. Buď navěky proklet, Severusi Snape.

Uslyšel šílený smích zpoza iluzorní stěny. Alecta se smála tak, že nedokázala ani popadnout dech. Pak se stalo několik věcí zaráz.

Ta droga musela přestat účinkovat, protože Severuse na chvíli zaslepil vražedný vztek. Něco se v něm zlomilo. Vždycky věděl, že má odpornou povahu. Ale nikdy přesto nedokázal dát svému hněvu a žalu plný průchod. Tenhle okamžik v sobě nesl obojí. Bez překážek a zábran ty emoce Severuse smetly jako hurikán. A společně s tím mu křeč celého těla srazila na kolena. Bolest se nevyrovnala cruciu, ale nedalo se jí uniknout. Ženský smích mu rezonoval v uších i v duši. jasně vnímal rostoucí hluk a otřesy. Ne, nezmocnily se jen jeho těla. Celá místnost se otřásala spolu s křikem muže, který se postupně měnil ve vlčí vytí a zněl v něm všechen žal, hněv i bolest, kterým Severus Snape nikdy nedokázal při plném vědomí čelit a raději je v sobě hluboko pohřbil. Tak hluboko, že podemlely jako hniloba samotné základy jeho psychického zdraví.

Divoká magie rvala kámen ze stěn jeho vězení. Náměsíčník nejistě couvl. Pach jeho druha se měnil. Bylo na to moc brzo, to věděl i vlk. Magické poryvy vlka dráždily. Až člověk jej upozornil, že otevřely cestu z cely ven. Díra ve zdi odhalila šokovanou Alectu. S vytřeštěnýma očima zírala do planoucích žlutých očí vysokého, vychrtlého černého vlkodlaka. Cenil tesáky a ladně překročil sutiny.

"Chcípni konečně!" zaječela smrtijedka a švihla hůlkou. Za ní se rozlehla rána. Bystrozorové konečně Severuse našli. Žena se v panice otočila a nedokončila kletbu. V té chvíli se černý vlkodlak odrazil a téměř jí jediným švihem tlamy oderval hlavu od těla. Pach krve mu plnil nozdry spolu se odporně nakyslým zápachem.

Lektvaru - zápachem lektvaru.

Bestie zakolísala. Co je to lektvar? Odkud ta myšlenka přišla? Zastavila a zírala do chodby, ze které slyšela kořist.

Za sebou ucítila pohyb. Bleskově se otočila a naježila se. Ten druhý nepáchl agresivitou.

Tvůj. Je tvůj. Smečka. Tyhle pojmy bestie znala. Nový nápor vzteku ji téměř roztřásl. Tak dlouho vězněná! Tak dlouho týraná! Zvrátila hlavu a zavyla táhlým, hrozivým tónem. Je čas zabíjet. Vrátit jim všem tu bolest zpátky!

Jeho druh se kolem něj prosmýkl. Zahradil mu cestu. Tiše vrčel. Ten tón nemohla černá bestie ignorovat. Slýchala ho často, přestože její člověk jej neslyšel. _Můj, jsi můj,_ sděloval ten předivý zvuk. _Jsi můj a já se postarám. Neodejdu._

Bestie chtěla vybít tu bolest, ale nemohla přimět tělo k pohybu proti svému druhovi s plavou srstí. Bestii posedla neskutečná únava. Vztek zmizel a nastoupila touha spát a poslouchat to tiché ujišťování: _Já neodejdu._

Jednotka bystrozorů vpadla do chodby. V čele se hnal Harry. Když uviděl krvavou spoušť a uprostřed ní ležet vlkodlaka, málem ho proklel. Pak si uvědomil, že ho zná a jen tak tak srazil hůlku kolegovi. Náměsíčníkovu formu viděl jednou a doteď si to velmi živě pamatoval.Jenže vlk nezuřil. Tiše ležel a klidně na něj hleděl. Plavou srst místy pokrývala zaschlá krev a na boku měl nehezký kousanec. Ale nezuřil. Neježil se ani necenil zuby.

"Je při sobě," vydechl Harry úlevou.

"Neblázni, nemůžeme riskovat," nervózně na něj zasyčel Niven.

"Reme, slyšíš mě? Mohl bys třeba...já nevím...zavrtět ocasem, jestli ano?" přiškrceně požádal Harry. Žluté oči po něm střelili velmi lidsky podrážděným pohledem. Pak dlouhý ocas dvakrát symbolicky praštil o zem. Vlk vydal netrpělivý zvuk. Znělo to jako vrčení a štěknutí dohromady. Čumákem šťouchl do těla, které zahříval.

"U Merlina, to je Snape," vyjekl Harry. "Je tu někdo naživu?" rychle vykročil i přes varovné syčení kolegy, který nahoru vysílal signály zbytku. Vlkodlak lidským gestem kývl. Těžkopádně se zvedl a odklusal do zbytků cely. Vrátil se s malým tělíčkem štěněte v tlamě a něžně ho složil vedle Severusova těla. Netrpělivě zavrčel. Pak se téměř neochotně otočil a se zjevným znechucením hrábl tlapou po těle ležícím u zdi.

"Pomoc už je na cestě," uklidňoval ho Harry a vyslal z hůlky modrou a rudou jiskru současně. Prolétla prostorem a po schodech nahoru. Trvalo jen okamžik, než na nich zazněly svižné kroky.

"To je Gregory. Lékouzelník," vysvětloval Harry. Otočil se na přibíhajícího muže, který zřetelně zaváhal.

"To je Remus Lupin. Je při smyslech," rychle ho uklidňoval Potter.

"Já...mohl byste prosím poodejít, pane Lupine?" zastavil se lékouzelník ještě kus za Harrym. Náměsíčník se podrážděně zvedl a odklusal o pár metrů dál. Jeho zavrčení se dalo rozhodně vyložil jako netrpělivé Pohněte!

Gregory se nezdržoval. Stačil pohled na množství krve na podlaze.

"Transport ke sv. Mungovi za dvě minuty," křikl na Harryho spěšně. Ten vytáhl komunikační tabulku a začal na ni rychlými pohyby naťukávat informace, které mu lékouzelník diktoval.

"Akutní případ. Ztráta krve, bodná rána v rameni...pro Merlina. Hluboké kousnutí na levé paži. Vysoká pravděpodobnost vlkodlačí infekce-" Gregoryho přerušila rána. Harry upustil tabulku.

"Cože?!" vyjekl.

"Sakra, piš to tam!Je pokousaný a čím asi jiným, než vlkodlakem, když jsou tu tři?" zařval na něj Gregory. Mladý bystrozor, bledý v obličeji, sebral tabulku. Gregory prohlédl štěně.

"Pobodaný vlkodlak. Otrava stříbrem, vnitřní zranění v oblasti spodní části břicha a podbřišku. Třetí pacient - proboha, to je Macnair!" vykřikl muž. "Řezné rána přes obličej, rozsáhlé poškození oka. Už jsou na cestě?!"

"Žlutý signál. Běžím označit přenášecí bod," polkl Harry a vyletěl po schodech nahoru. Náměsíčník ztěžka vydechl a smutně složil hlavu na přední tlapy.

"Vy jste ho nepokousal, že ne?" obrátil se Gregory na Náměsíčníka, zatímco sesílal kouzla první pomoci. Lidské gesto potřesení hlavou ho trochu vyvedlo z míry. Vlkodlaky moc často nevídal v době úplňku. Jen dvakrát musel nepříčetného vlkodlaka uspávat a pak ošetřit. Bylo to vzácné, měli úžasné regenerační schopnosti, které ovšem stříbro dokonale blokovalo. Lupina navíc znal z doslechu. Bude zasedat v porotě, která mu za tři měsíce hodlá posuzovat způsobilost k výkonu lékouzelnické profese.

"To dítě... U Merlina, to mě dostalo," přejel si unaveně lékouzelník dlaní oči. Vlkodlak vážně kývl a z hrdla mu uniklo tiché zavrčení.

Po schodech seběhli tři muži. Dva zaměstnanci sv. Munga a Harry. Rychle prohlédli zraněné a připravili je k transportu.

"Kam je dáte?" zajímal se tiše Harry.

"Na oddělení zvýšené péče," odpověděl mu těsně před přenosem starší kouzelník. Pak je přenášedlo odneslo všech pět.

"Reme... je mi to strašně líto. Chtěl jsem mu zakázat, aby sem šel. Je to moje vina," nešťastně si dřepl Harry. Vlkodlak tiše zakňučel.

"Ta rána na boku se vám nehojí. Stříbro?" zpozorněl Gregory. Náměsíčník kývl. Připadal si při té konverzaci zvláštně. Polovině všeho nerozuměl, ale člověk mu to vysvětloval a říkal mu, co dělat. Vlk chtěl jen klid a svého druha. Přesvědčit ho, aby pustil druha pryč, stálo člověka mnoho úsilí. Stejně tak přesvědčování, že má nechat toho jiného člověka, aby na něj použil magii.

Gregory pečlivě seslal na vlastní ruce bariérové kouzlo, aby nepřišel do kontaktu s vlkodlačí krví. Pak prohlédl její okolí.

"Stříbro není přímo v ráně. Byla to kletba?" Přikývnutí.

"Nemám tu k tomu věci. Dám vám anestetikum. S Harrym se znáte dobře, jak vidím. Vezme vás ke Sv. Mungovi na normální příjem. Zajistí vám ochranu. Cítíte se na výlet mezi tolik lidí?"

Tentokrát se člověk rozmýšlel déle. Testoval hranice vlka. Nevěděl, co mu Severus dal, ani jak dlouho to bude působit. Měsíc je mladý. Pořád může ztratit kontrolu. Záporně zavrtěl hlavou.

"Pak vás uspím a ošetří vás v bezvědomí. Je to lepší varianta?" Vlkodlak vážně přitakal.

"Ráno se s panem Snapeem uvidíte, slibuji," povzbuzoval lékouzelník vlkodlaka, když mu přeopatrně dávkoval lektvar do otevřené tlamy. Žluté oči na něj vděčně pohlédly a pak se zavřely. Zvíře vydalo hluboký povzdech a usnulo.

"U Merlina, tohle mi manželka neuvěří," promnul si oči Gregory. "Je budova zajištěná?" obrátil se na Harryho.

"Došly čtyři zelené signály a dva fialové - asi tu našli nějaký ilegální materiál. Předpokládám, že zelení se vrací sem. Dal jsem jim vědět, že jsou tu...těla."

"Zvykej si, Harry," povzdychl si lékouzelník.

"Měl pravdu," sklopil mladý bystrozor oči.

"Kdo a v čem?"

"Snape. Tvrdil, že když to nechá na nás, Remus umře."

"To nemůžeš vědět. Byla to na něj past. Bylo správné, že ses ho snažil udržet mimo nebezpečí."

"Měl jsem čekat, že mě tak - tak obejde! Je to Snape! Naletěl jsem mu jako školák a teď je nakažený. Remus se z toho zblázní a je to moje vina," zaťal pěsti mladý bystrozor.

"Měl jsi předpokládat problémy, to ano. Ale Snape je dospělý člověk. Nese za to odpovědnost sám. A ty sebou teď hýbni. Začneme rozmotávat, co se tu vlastně stalo."


	11. Chapter 11

Bílá. Strop v jejich ložnici není bílý. Severus otevřel oči úplně. Nemocnice. Jak se sem dostal? Projelo jím silné podráždění.

"Severusi?" ozval se měkký hlas. Otočil pomalu hlavu. Remus seděl na nemocniční židli vedle jeho postele. Vypadal pobledle a pod očima se mu černaly hluboké stíny. Pohled na druha Severuse částečně uklidnil. Zíral na muže vedle sebe bez hnutí a nechal se prostupovat tím klidem. Jako by slyšel jemné mručení, které uši zachytit nemohly, ale jeho srdce ano. _Neodejdu._

"Jak se cítíš?" promluvil Remus. V hlase mu zněl neklid. Severuse to znepokojilo také. Co se děje? Natočil v tázavém gestu hlavu.

"Severusi, mluv se mnou. Slova, použij slova," natáhl se vlkodlak a naléhavě sevřel ruku ležícího muže.

Slova? Severus překvapeně zamrkal. Druhova ruka byla teplejší, než by měla být. Je nemocný?

Myšlenkami mi probleskla vzpomínka na krev. Byla všude. Na podlaze, na stěnách. Na plavé srsti raněného vlkodlaka, který mu říkal _můj_. Severus pohnul rty. Přišlo mu to cizí. Přemýšlel v obrazech, nepotřeboval slova ani k tomu. Z hrdla mu vyšlo nejdřív neartikulované, slabé zavrčení. Zvedl jej do tázavého tónu.

"Ne, slova. U Merlina, _mluv_ , Severusi," sevřel jeho ruku Remus ještě silněji. Zněl už opravdu vystrašeně. Severus přivřel oči. Cítil hlubokou únavu a přenášelo se na něj druhovo znepokojení.

Lupin to poznal a snažil se uklidnit. Jenže to nešlo. Severus se probudil a komunikoval. To bylo dobře. Nestávalo se to sice často, ale pro některé lidi byla vlkodlačí infekce smrtelná. A Severuse to mládě infikovalo určitě. Remus si jasně pamatoval všechno, k čemu došlo, dokud jej léčitel neuspal. U Merlina, Severus se _proměnil_! A za pár minut se transformoval zpět do člověka!

Jenže Severus komunikoval jako vlk, ne jako člověk. Remus nemohl z hlavy zapudit tu strašnou myšlenku. Severus - jeho Severus - je vlkodlak. Chtělo se mu nahlas řvát nad krutostí osudu. Hannu z toho nevinil. Ležela o dva pokoje dál a už se zašel podívat, jak se jí daří. Ale s radostí by znovu té smrtijedské couře urval hlavu, kdyby mohl.

Začal mluvit, aby vlka v Severusovi utišil. Doufal, že když mu připomene, co se stalo, probere se. Doufal, že lektvarista prožívá zesíleně jen to, co Remus po každé transformaci. Vždycky několik minut trvalo, než si uvědomil, že není vlk, ale člověk.

"Pamatuješ si, co se stalo? Šel jsem na ministerskou oslavu. Než jsem se stačil přemístit, unesli mě. Probudil jsem se v tom sklepě. Byli tam ještě další dva vlkodlaci. A Alecta Carrowová," Remus udělal malou pauzu a pozorně sledoval, jestli to jméno vyvolává nějakou reakci. Zaznamenal úspěch. Severus nasadil hněvivý výraz. Hraničil se zuřivostí. V černých očích zahořel náznak poznání.

"Myslel jsem, že se zblázním, když jsi v té cele najednou přistál ty. Táhl z tebe pach čerstvé krve a vypadal jsi, že omdlíš mezi vlkodlaky na začátku proměny," Removi se vybavila hrůza toho okamžiku. Překvapivě ucítil, jak mu Severus stiskl ruku. Dodalo mu to sílu mluvit dál.

"Něco jsi mi dal. Udrželo mě to příčetného. Za to ti budu děkovat do konce života. Kéž bych Thomase Irwinga vyřídil dřív, než tě Hanna...než..." Remus zjistil, že nedokáže dál pokračovat. Hrdlo mu sevřela ocelá pěst a do oříškových očí se mu vedrala slaná vláha. Severus pustil jeho ruku a vjel mu dlaní do vlasů. Bez náznaku jemnosti si přitáhl Remův obličej ke svému. Neproniknutelné obsidiánové oči jej téměř probodly. Remus viděl rozmazaně, ale cítil váhání. Když se Severusovy rty zkusmo otřely o jeho, zavřel oči a nechal ty slzy prostě téct. Zvlášť když Severus získal jistotu a prohloubil nejistý dotek ve vášnivý polibek. Zapletl Removi do plavých vlasů i druhou dlaň. Jeho sevření se blížilo bolestivému. Lupina ani nenapadlo snažit se vymanit. Znovu ho zabolelo, když si uvědomil, že už ani nemůže Severuse přirovnávat k rozmazlenému kocourovi. Teď je to vlk.

Když se od něj Severus odtáhl, učinil tak téměř neochotně.

"Žádná - hysterie," procedil mezi zuby chraplavě. Removi spadl ze srdce obrovský kámen a nahradila ho úleva.

"Kvůli mě jsi-!" nedokázal to téma opustit. Konec jeho prohlášení však zanikl v ocelovém sevření Severusovy dlaně.

"Zase ten zatracený mesiášský komplex. Ty a tobě podobní mě tím neskutečně vytáčíte," vyštěkl Snape. "Jsme oba naživu. To je jediné, na čem mi záleží." Remus sklopil oči, ale přikývl. Dlaň se z jeho úst stáhla.

"Kolik si ze včerejška pamatuješ?" přehodil téma světlovlasý vlkodlak.

"Některé okamžiky mám zamlžené. A tenhle rozhovor dokončíme doma. Tady nestrávím ani minutu navíc," zavrčel Severus. Najednou jeho výraz nepatrně zjemněl.

"Jak je tobě?" zeptal se Rema a rukou lehce naznačil pohyb k boku, který zranila kletba Stříbrného zkrocení.

"Do příštího úplňku budu v pořádku," křivě se pousmál Lupin. "Zajdu protvého ošetřujícího lékouzelníka," vstal.

"Díky. Převléknu se. Jestli mám do čeho," zamračil se Severus. Spustil nohy z postele a znechuceně zíral na nemocničního anděla.

"Donesl jsem ti z domu čisté oblečení. Je ve skříňce u postele." Snape počastoval Rema polovičatým úsměvem.

"No a ještě..." nerozhodně postával vlkodlak ve dveřích. "Bystrozorové s tebou chtějí mluvit. Ještě jsem nestihl zjistit proč. Nechtěl bys mi to říct?"

"Měli jsme s panem Potterem rozdílné názory na způsob tvé záchrany," klidně objasnil Severus a zabodl ho Rema neústupný pohled. Zcela jasně jím sděloval, že na tohle téma už neřekne ani slovo.

"Pak také předpokládám, že budu muset podstoupit stejně obtěžující procedury jako ty," dodal Severus.

"Registr vlkodlaků," zamumlal Remus a upřeně sledoval podlahu.

"Nemá cenu se tomu vyhýbat, Lupine. Když kvůli tomu nešílím já, nemáš k tomu důvod ani ty," tvrdě ho setřel Severus. Plavovlasý vlkodlak otevřel ústa, aby něco odpověděl, ale pak bez hlesu odešel. Dveře za ním tiše cvakly.

Severusovi prolétlo hlavou, co právě řekl a došlo mu, že to je pravda. Necítil se kvůli faktu, že je nakažený vlkodlačí infekcí nijak rozhořčeně, ublíženě ani deprimovaně. Je to věc, kterou nelze změnit, kterou si nevybral. A přesto cítil emoce podezřele podobné úlevě. Teď nad tím však neměl čas pořádně přemýšlet. Vytáhl oblečení zpod nočního stolku a rychle se převlékl. Dali ho dohromady dobře. Zpozoroval jen pár bledých mořin a rameno, kam ho ta mrcha bodla, měl velmi citlivé. Vzpomínky odsouval. Stačilo pomyslet na nečekané účinky té drogy, aby ze všeho nejvíc teď toužil po své laboratoři.

Zbývalo doufat, že Azkaban ho nepotká dřív. Jeho omámení Pottera se dalo posuzovat jako přestupek, ale kdyby Potter chtěl, dohnal by to až na napadení bystrozora ve službě. To se trestalo šesti až devíti mesíci v Azkabanu. Všechno nějak dopadne. Nakonec se k Removi tak jako tak vrátí. Tu jistotu cítil až v kostech.

Remus se vrátil s propouštěcími papíry a zároveň registračním formulářem pro vlkodlaky. Ten druhý dokument byl lehce zmuchlaný. Severus to pochmurně zaznamenal. To hloupé psisko si všechno bezdůvodně kladlo za vinu. Proto, když dorazili domů, tak doslova přinutil Lupina, aby se v kuchyni posadil a začal vařit čaj. Nemínil dát Removi šanci někam se zašít a utápět se v lítosti.

"Pamatuju si ze včerejška všechno. Ale nehodlám to bystrozorům přiznat. Znamenalo by to zbytečné problémy navíc," posadil se Removi naproti.

"Navíc? _"_ zachmuřil se světlovlasý vlkodlak.

"Jak jsem řekl - já a bystrozorové jsme mělí odlišné názory na tvou záchranu. Být to po jejich, tak jsem dnes na tvém pohřbu," ušklíbl se znechuceně Snape. Najednou se ozvala rána. Remus praštil do stolu tak silně, že ho naštípl.

"Dnes jsem mohl být na tvém pohřbu já! Copak to nechápeš? Mohl jsem tě sám roztrhat!" zařval.

"Místo toho jsi mě ubránil," zabodl do něj černý pohled Severus.

"Ubránil? _Ubránil_?! Jsi nakažený tím prokletím!" Remus se začínal třást. Zatínal pěsti tak silně, že to bolelo.

"Jsi jako slepý. Ty sis toho vůbec nevšiml?" zavrčel na něj Severus na oplátku.

"Čeho?" zavyl Remus a zuřivě protestoval proti novému návalu slz. Chlap by neměl brečet jako mimino.

"Prošel jsem celou nemocnicí, kde neustále létají kouzla. Nechal jsem tě, abys mě přemístil. Svoje lektvary jsem si nevzal už přes čtyřicet osm hodin. A připadá ti, že se skládám jako psychická troska?" konstatoval Snape téměř s uspokojením. Lupin se zarazil.

"Co to s tím má společného?" zeptal se nejistě. Pomalu, těžce se posadil.

"Všechno. Když omezíš hysterické reakce na minimum, řeknu ti, co se všechno stalo," pozvedl lektvarista obočí. Remus pohotově kývl. To ho zajímalo. Severus začal klidně vyprávět. Některé detaily vynechával. Třeba to, jak vyřadil Pottera a bystrozory z provozu na tak dlouho, aby měl slušný náskok. Drogu musel přiznat. Koneckonců hrála významnou roli. Domníval se, že právě díky ní nefungovala Alectina kletba Pavor Nocturnis - neboli kletba Nočního děsu. V tu chvíli nemohl cítit strach. Lektvar byl silnější než temná kletba.

"Takže jsi mi dal to samé, co sis vzal ty?" nevěřícne se zeptal Remus. Nevěděl, jestli cítít spíš úlevu, nebo rozhořčení. Musel se držet, aby neudělal Severusovi kázání o drogách. Dopadlo by to leda tak pořádnou hádkou.

"Ano. Byla to poslední dávka. Víc nemám." Ten fakt Severuse silně rozlazoval. Složky toho lektvaru už nepozná ani z vlastní krve a měl podezření, že k tomuhle vzorku si nezapsal poznámky. Poznámky měly sklony být objeveny a tomu se chtěl vyhnout. Jistě, měl rámcovou představu, jak ten lektvar uvařit znova. Jenže takové rámcové představy často končily explozemi.

"Domnívám se, že ta droga reagovala s mnoholičným lektvar. Nikdy jsem nezkoumal její interakce s jinými lektvary. Nebo s vlkodlačí infekcí. Hm...nebo s obojím."

"To je ta část, která mě zajímá snad nejvíc. Člověk se ve vlkodlaka nemění do deseti minut po kousnutí! _"_ Remus se ještě ani nedotkl svého čaje. Visel Severusovi na rtech.

"To chci prozkoumat." Snape jen stěží dokázal skrýt vzrušení, které se ho při té myšlence zmocňovalo.

"Chceš zase uvařit tu drogu," konstatoval Lupin s nesouhlasem v hlase.

"Samozřejmě. Je to kromě vlkodlačího lektvaru jediný lektvar, který dokáže udržet vlkodlaka ve stavu příčetnosti."

"Funguje jinak," namítl Lupin. Severus na něj pohlédl se zájmem. Světlovlasý vlkodlak se najednou cítil nepohodlně. Doteď měli s lektvaristou nevyslovenou dohodu, že mít v domě vlkodlaka neznamená mít tam zároveň pokusný objekt.

"Popiš mi to," nařídil mu nesmlouvavě milenec. "Tohle je důležité, Reme. Jak jinak fungovala ta droga?"

"No...vlkodlačí lektvar nechává vedení mě. Vlk je slyšet a cítit, ale vedu já. Ta droga udělala opak. Vlk nezuřil. Nic necítil, tak si nechal radit. Zní to takhle šíleně, ale rozhodující slovo měl vlk. Já jsem byl...jen rádce v pozadí." Na Removi šlo poznat, že tohle téma chce rychle opustit. Celý život strávil dvacet dní v měsíci tím, že svoje prokletí více či méně zdařile ignoroval. Takhle se o tom nikdy s nikým nebavil.

"Zajímavé," zamyslel se Severus.

"Řekl jsi, že si pamatuješ všechno," napadlo najednou Lupina. "Jak si můžeš pamatovat věci poté, co... co ses přeměnil? Podle toho, co jsi mi řekl, ta droga musela vyprchat."

"Taky že vyprchala. Můžu ti sdělit jen své domněnky." Severuse neskutečně vzrušovalo pomyšlení na výzkum, který ho čekal. Dokonce tak, že mluvil způsobem, jakému mohl rozumět i Remus, který od školy ke kotlíku ani nepřičichl, dokud nebylo vyhnutí.

"Souhlasím, že ta transformace byla předčasná. Jsem si poměrně jistý, že za to může buď droga, nebo to, co se z ní stalo po interakci s mnoholičným lektvarem a nebo vlkodlačí infekcí. Ta další část je...záhadnější. Pro mě tedy určitě. Nejsem si jist, že ti ji dokážu popsat," připustil Severus. "Řekněme, že jsem nezažil žádný pocit rozdvojení na vlka a sebe."

"Zuřil jsi. Urval jsi Alectě hlavu," otřásl se Remus. Ten pohled byl nehezký, i když smrtijedka si nic lepšího nezasloužila.

"To je něco, co bych jako člověk doslova nemohl. Ale to neznamená, že bych k tomu nepoužil třeba nůž. Tesáky se hodily," poznamenal nevzrušeně Severus. Z jeho úhlu pohledu ta úvaha dávala jakýsi zvrácený smysl. Čím víc nad tím uvažoval, tím víc mu docházelo, že ten vlk nebyl nikdo jiný než on sám zbavený sebeovládání. Severus znal sám sebe a věděl, čeho je schopný.

"Občas mě děsíš," otřásl se Remus. Severus jen pokrčil rameny. Lupin o měl měl v některých ohledech značně idealizované mínění.

"Vlkodlačí kletba mi prokázala službu," řekl rozhodně. "Nebudu zeširoka popisovat proč. Prostě mi to věř. Když jsem se proměnil, byl jsem to prostě pořád já."

"Co když jsi prostě v šoku?" namítl Remus.

"Tak se z něj časem proberu a půjdou se oběsit." Lupin sebou trhl.

"U Merlina, žertuju," ušklíbl se Severus. Remus nevypadal přesvědčeně. Když najednou zaklepala sova na okno, trhl sebou znova.

"Ministerská pečeť," poznamenal, když odvazoval pergamen. Chtěl ze zvyku dopis rozdělat, ale zarazil se. Položil ho před Severuse s jasnou výzvou v očích. _Jestli jsi vážně tak v pořádku, jak tvrdíš, zvládneš to otevřít sám,_ říkal jeho pohled. Překvapilo ho, že Severus nevzrušeně obálku roztrhl a dopis vytáhl. Třeba je všechno opravdu v pořádku.

Jenže ve světě Rema Lupina mezi slova "v pořádku" a "vlkodlak" žádné rovnítko nepatřilo.

Severus se ušklíbl a hodil dopis Removi. Vlkodlak ho vzal a rychle pročetl. Stručně oznamoval, že se na jejich adresu dostaví ve večerních hodinách bystrozor, aby je vyslechl.

Snape vstal, aby uklidil svůj dopitý hrnek. Stačilo pár kroků, aby se přesunul za Rema a začal mu jemně hníst svaly na ztuhlých ramenou. Necítil se vůbec unaveně, ale s Lupinem každý úplněk pořádně zamával. Severus věděl, že vlkodlak už je teď zralý na postel. Ta myšlenka se mu zalíbila.

Sklonil se a přejel rty jemnou kůži ucha. Remus tiše vydechl.

"Hodlám podle zneužít tvé únavy," zavrněl mu Severus do ucha.

"Ty nejsi vůbec unavený?" mdle se zeptal Remus, zatímco natáčel hlavu, aby měl jeho milenec lepší přístup k šíji.

"Ne," pousmál se Snape do jemné kůže a poškádlil ji zuby. Dlaněmi putoval pod Lupinovu košili. "Myslím, že si s tebou budu chvíli hrát, než udělám něco k jídlu," šeptal mu do ucha tónem, který hodně naznačoval. Nečekal na odpověď a prudce odtáhl Removu židli i s mužem od stolu. Lupin vyhekl překvapením. Vlkodlačí síla je úžasná věc. Snape se cítil o deset let mladší. Věděl, že vlkodlačí schopnosti kolísají podle měsíce. Nejslabší jsou v novu, nejsilnější těsně kolem úplňku. Teď, den poté, bez námahy Rema zvedl a než stihl vlkodlak začít protestovat, už ho spouštěl do jejich postele. Škodolibě přitom sledoval Remův rozpačitý výraz. Vlkodlak mu totiž podobné věci dělal pravidelně a ještě se bavil tím, jak se při tom Severus naježí.

Opatrně se vzepřel nad Remem. Nechtěl mu zavadit o zraněný bok. Klouby prstů mu přejel třídenní strniště na tváři. Lupin se spokojeně usmál. Severusova nadlehčovaná tíha byla příjemná. Lektvarista se sklonil a tentokrát nebyl jeho polibek postupným ochutnáváním. Čišel z něj hlad. Touha ujistit se, že ten druhý je naživu a jeho. Remus si až teď uvědomil, jaký šok si Severus musel prožít, když se dozvěděl o jeho zmizení. Tentokrát přišel on pro něj.

Na přemýšlení mu ovšem brzy nezbyla myšlenková kapacita. Ne že by Severus neprojevoval vášeň, ale tohle...tohle dosud Remus nezažil. Nikdy nezažil, že by si jej muž nad ním dokázal tak přivlastnit pouhým polibkem. Bral svému milenci dech a způsoboval závratné točení hlavy. Celý Remův svět se smrskl na místo, kde se jejich těla prolínala. Vzrušení mu tepalo v žilách. Chtělo se mu smát i brečet. Napadlo ho, že by stačilo jediné pohlazení, aby se udělal do kalhot jako školák.

Severus se odtáhl a zálibně pozoroval červení pokryté líce muže pod sebou. Remus se navenek ovládal, ale zostřené smysly lektvaristovi poskytovaly nekonečné mnžství intenzívních vjemů. Vteřinku si pohled na světlovlasého vlkodlaka vychutnával, než se sklonil k jeho uchu.

"Slyším, jak ti tluče srdce. Jak zrychlilo, když jsem tě líbal," tichým tónem předl do milencova ucha. "Můžu cítit, jak jsi vzrušený. Slyším sebemenší zadrhnutí tvého dechu. Cítím, jak blízko jsi právě teď vrcholu."

"Merline," vydechl Remus. Byl vzrušený na hranici únosnosti z toho tichého hlasu. Miloval Severusův hlas a on to moc dobře věděl.

"Nějak si pleteš, kdo se právě chystá vykouřit ti mozek z hlavy," uchechtl se Severus. I kdyby chtěl Remus něco rázného odpovědět, nedokázal by to zformulovat. Snapeovy prsty totiž začaly povolovat pásek u jeho kalhot. Hbitě rozeply zip a trhnutím stáhly Removi kalhoty i spodky až ke kolenům. Remus se zachvěl, když jeho odhalený bok sevřena jedna z těch obratných dlaní. Severus se snížil k jeho klínu.

"Ovládej se aspoň chvíli," bleskl nahoru na Lupina pohledem. Světlo se v jeho očích odrazilo žlutě.

"Tvoje oči..." rozšířil se Remův pohled. "Žluté," zachroptěl. Severus totiž právě přejel dlaní po jeho vzrušení.

"A? Tobě se to stává občas taky," zavrněl bez zájmu Severus. Svou pozornost věnoval raději orgánu, který se mu dychtivě tyčil před obličejem. Znemožnil Removi pokračování rozhovoru, když ho pomalu olízl odkořeně až po špičku. Tu poškádlil špičkou jazyka. Ležící vlkodlak ze sebe vydal přidušený vzdech. S tím ovládáním to neviděl růžově. Severus ho schválně škádlil a hrál si. Remus by si opravdu přál, aby si to dokázal vychutnávat déle.

"Severusi," zašeptal s dávkou zoufalství. Ještě jedna taková provokace a normálně se udělá hned! Další pohled se žlutým odleskem nahoru. Severus zvlnil rty do spokojeného úsměšku a rozhodl se přestat týrat svoje zvířátko. Otevřel ústa a pomalými, laskajícími pohyby postupoval od špičky ke kořenu a zase zpátky. Remus to vydržel čtyři sklonění Severusovy hlavy, než se celý napjal. Hluboce zasténal, když jím otřásl orgasmus. Severus nechal milencovu esenci stéct hrdlem. Zvedl hlavu a s potěšením si olízl rty. Krátce se usmál, když uslyšel, jak se Removi zadrhl dech.

Snape ze sebe nesundal jediný kus oblečení. Teď v klidu vytáhl z rukávu hůlku a změnil Removo oblečení na pyžamo. Naklonil se, aby mu vtiskl polibek do koutku úst.

"Odpočívej. Vzbudím tě k jídlu," pohladil bříšky prstů zarostlou tvář.

"Co ty..." slabě zaprotestoval vlkodlak, ale víčka se mu klížila. Severusova péče s ním roztáčela svět. Tak uvolněného jej nezažil roky. Kdyby na to měl energii, možná by se začal zase bát, že je jeho milenec v nějakém šoku. Jenže sílu na to neměl, takže se na Severuse jen omámeně usmál.

"Nevím, jak to přežiju," sarkasticky protáhl Snape. "Myslím, že tě půjdu podvést s vařečkou," dodal s naprosto vážnou tváří. Remus zabublal smíchy. Lektvarista mu přitáhl peřinu a nechal ho spát.

V kuchyni spokojeně pohlédl na hodiny. Bystrozorové dorazí tak za patnáct minut. Stihne nachystat suroviny k výrobě večeře. Remus bude spokojeně spát, tím si byl Severus poměrně jistý. Naprosto mu to vyhovovalo. Nijak netoužil, aby Remus vyslechl jeho výpověď. To psisko prostě neumělo lhát a jeho výraz by Severuse mohl prozradit. Severus si nehodlal odpustit, aby občas Rema nepoškládlil, že je psisko nebo prašivá bestie. Co na to, že mu to bude moct Lupin oplácet. I když o tom Snape pochyboval. Remus o vlkodlačí kletbě nedokázal žertovat.

A trochu přetáčel pravdu, když Removi tvrdil, že mu občas žloutnou oči. Viděl to jen jednou. Když se Lupin rozběsnil při jisté příležitosti. Tuhle vzpomínku Severus moc nerozpitvával. Remus popouštěl uzdu vlkovi, jen když se rozzuřil. Lektvaristovy ruce krájely zeleninu a maso a mysl volně přemýšlela.

Bylo by brzy mít nějaké pevné hypotézy ohledně vlkodlačí kletby. Nicméně už teď viděl velký rozdíl mezi sebou a Remem. Za prvé si pamatoval, co se s ním dělo během té krátké proměny. Že se proměnil hned po kousnutí, to teď neřešil. Předpokládal, že za to mohou lektvary. Ale podle všeho droga číslo devět přestala účinkovat souběžně se začátkem přeměny. Jinak by necítil tu smršť emocí, která ho doslova smetla. Co jsi pamatoval nejméně, byl výbuch náhodné magie. Nikdy se mu to nestalo od doby, co dostal svoji hůlku. Pak si pamatoval rozzuřený mrak, který mu na chvíli zahalil myšlení. Stačilo zahlédnout Carrowovou a prostě skočil. Severus měl podezření - ve kterém se dost pravděpodobně nemýlil - že Removo označení na "sebe" a "vlka" je jen sebeobranný mechanismus. On sám zažil jen výbuch silných emocí. Byly jeho, ne nějakého vlka. Pamatuje si přeměnu, protože se vzdal sebekontroly a dovolil si prožít svoje běsy? Jestli to tak je, nemůže se divit vlkodlakům, kteří raději předstírají, že tyhle běsy nemají. A jednou za měsíc se dostanou do vražedného šílenství.

Na tohle existovala jediná možnost ověření. Co věděl bylo, že Removi neublíží. Nezaútočil na něj ani když mu Náměsíčník zahradil cestu. Vlastně zásah plavého vlkodlaka spustil přeměnu zpět. Vystupovalo tu hodně faktorů. Až se vyřeší záležitosti s bystrozory, bude čas se tomu podívat pořádně na zoubek.

Naskládal maso a zeleninu na pekáč, podlil a nechal péct zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se ozval zvonek. Ačkoliv zmizel odpor k užívání hůlky, nepoužil Severus zobrazovací kouzlo. Stačilo dojít ke dveřím, aby mu citlivý čich prozradil, kdo za nimi stojí.

"Dobrý večer," otevřel a uvítal bystrozora s ministrem kouzel v patách.

"Dobrý večer," odpověděl Pastorek s Potterem současně. Severus ustoupil a nechal je projít.

"Čaj nebo kávu?" nabídl jim zdvořile. Kingsley mu věnoval zvláštní pohled. Snape si maximálně užíval škálu informací, které mu poskytovaly zostřené smysly. Předtím četl v lidech díky výrazu tváře, očí, sklonu ramen, postoje, tónu hlasu, celkového vzhledu. Teď se k tomu přidaly údaje o rychlosti tepu, frekvenci dechu a pachové stopy. Severus měl před sebou dvě otevřené knihy. Pottera sžírala vina a zároveň cítil úlevu, že ho Snape nevyhodil hned ze dveří. To celé se neslo na podtónu hněvu a rozčilení. Sklon hlavy zase napovídal odhodlání. A byl nervózní. Kingsley páchl smutkem ale zároveň stejným rozčilením jako Potter.

V krátkosti - nenechají Severuse uniknout bez pořádné výchovné přednášky. Ale nějak neměl dojem, že tu jsou, aby mu sdělili, že půjde do vězení. Toho všechno si stačil všimnout, zatímco stavěl vodu na čaj pro Pottera a kávu pro ministra. Ve skříňce vyhrabal i misku sušenek. Návštěva mlčela, dokud jim nedal pití a sám se neposadil ke stolu.

"Vypadáš dobře," prolomil Kingsley ticho.

"Cítím se dobře," pozvedl Severus obočí. Okrajově zachytil, jak Potter otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel. Lektvarista měl poměrně dobrou náladu, takže se rozhodl vyjít vstříc nevyslovené otázce, která mězi nimi stála jako ohnivá propast.

"Myslím, že se o úplňku nechám od Lupina konečně uprosit a vyjdeme si při měsíčku," ušklíbl se. "Ale kvůli kondolencím tu snad nejste, jestli se nepletu," střelil pohledem po Potterovi. Podle toho, jak sebou bystrozor trhl, jeho oči zase odrazily světlo žlutě. Tohle bude otravné.

"Chápu, že jste rozčilený, ale kdybyste to prostě nechal na nás, mohl jste být v pořádku!" vyjekl Harry.

"Nejsem vůbec rozčilený," oponoval Severus klidně. "To Lupin má divný pohled, když se rozzlobí, ne já. Přiznávám, že jsem měl štěstí a vyplatila se mi dobrá příprava. Nicméně si stále stojím za názorem, že nechat to na vás, tak jsem dnešek strávil na Remově pohřbu," přiostřil se lektvaristův hlas.

"Nejsme tak neschopní, jak si myslíš," zamračil se Kingsley. Severus nepovažoval za nutné ten výrok komentovat.

"Normálně chodí zaznamenávat výpovědi i ministr?" rýpl si místo toho. Pastorek se zamračil.

"Samozřejmě, že ne! Jsem tady, abych ti udělil ústní důtku. Sabotoval jsi bystrozorské vyšetřování a málem ses nechal zabít!"

"Kde je vlastně Remus?" navázal Harry, když Pastorek skončil.

"Odpočívá. To zranění se bude hojit delší dobu," hladce opáčil Severus. Poznal, že uděřil na citlivou strunu. Potter nebude chtít mluvit s Remem hned, ale až se vlkodlak vzbudí. "Tak důtka, hmmm," otočil se na Kingsleyho. "Hádám, že na místě je poděkování. Čekal jsem poněkud výraznější postih."

Severus si opravdu vychutnal výraz, který jeho díky vyvolalo na Pastorkově tváři. Kingsley se ale rychle sebral a kývl na něj.

"Musím zpátky do úřadu. Harry zaznamená tvou výpoveď a když to půjde, tak i Removu. Díky za kávu," vstal ministr. "Snad se vám s Remem povede lépe než dosud," nabídl Severusovi ruku. Ten ji přijal. Kingsley nečekaně zkřivil obličej do bolestné grimasy.

"Ou, opatrně," upozornil Severuse.

"Promiň. Zabere to nějaký čas, sžít se s tím," pustil mu rychle ruku Snape.

"To určitě. Překvapuje mě, že jsi tak klidný," přitakal ministr.

"Kdybych si rval vlasy a narážel hlavou do zdi, změnilo by to něco?" pozvedl obočí Severus.

"Máš pravdu. Měj se," kývl Kingsley. Čas ho očividně tlačil. Severus ho vyprovodil a vrátil se do kuchyně.

"Když si dáte pozor, abyste nevzbudil Rema, jsem ochoten akceptovat několik výčitek. Ale jediný spasitelsky zakomplexovaný sebeobviňující se výrok a letíte odsud," usadil se Severus na židli a věnoval bystrozorovi ne úplně příjemný úsměšek. Harry cítil, že to v něm pořádně bublá.

"Příště mě tak hloupě nenachytáte," odsekl.

"Žádné příště nebude, pane Pottere. Carrowová je mrtvá, Macnair ve vazbě a Dolohov nejspíš někam utekl. Možná do Austrálie nebo do Ruska, každopádně daleko," opáčil tvrdě Snape.

"Rád bych zaznamenal vaši výpověď," přesměroval jejich téma rozhovoru Potter. Vytáhl z brašny svitek pergamenu a brk. Pronesl příslušné zaklínadlo a brk se postavil do pozoru.

"Popiště mi, co se stalo. A nešetřete detaily," pobídl Harry Snapea. Ten si přivolal hrneček s čerstvou dávkou čaje a s klidem spustil svou verzi událostí. Alespoň tu část, o kterou se byl ochotný dělit s bystrozory. Vynechal drogy i to, že se přeměnil ve vlka. Předstíral, že omdlel po tom, co ho pokousalo vlkodlačí štěně. A jak to, že Remus zůstal při smyslech? No přece zřejmě zafungovala i nedostatečná dávka lektvaru a Náměsíčník rozpoznal blízké osoby. To se může stát, ale Severus jistě neví.

Nakonec se zeptal na věc, která zajímala jeho.

"Jak dopadla ta holčička?"

"Ta, co vás pokousala?" ujsitil se Potter.

"Byla tam i jiná?" setřel ho Severus. Harry zaskřípal zuby. Nevěděl proč, ale vzrůstal v něm pocit, že Snape z něj nenápadně dělá naprostého idiota. Což Severus dělal. Možnost přivádět Pottera do varu zůstávala stále lákavou kratochvílí. Ačkoliv nezacházel do přílišných extrémů. Přece jen, mluvil s bystrozorem, ne s děckem ve škole.

"Zdravotně to není zlé. Ale je problém, kam ji umístíme. Nemá rodinu. Sebrali ji ze sirotčince a při tom zranili dvě další děti. Nechtějí ji přijmout zpátky a jiný sirotčinec, který by vzal malou vlkodlačku v zemi snad není," povzdychl si Harry. "Zatím ji tedy nechávají v nemocnici."

"Takže teď je jejím opatrovníkem stát?" ujasnil si Severus.

"Ano. Jednání o její umístění se nejspíš protáhnou. A šance, že by ji někdo vzal k sobě, je v podstatě nulová." Pottera ta myšlenka opravdu trápila.

"Tím vás nebudu zatěžovat. Díky za výpověď. Musím zpátky na služebnu," rozloučil se se Severusem. "Až bude Removi líp, ať pošle sovu. Dorazím sepsat výpověď i s ním," dodal ještě. Tentokrát si Severus při podávání ruky dával pozor.

Když návštěva konečně zmizela, byl zrovna čas vytáhnout jídlo z trouby a vzbudit Rema k jídlu. Skoro si to rozmyslel, když ho viděl, jak tvrdě spí. Ale jídlo je životní nutnéstí, jak do něj Remus hučel už přes rok.

"Voní to úžasně," protáhl se Remus. "Neměli sem přijít bystrozorové?" zamrkal překvapeně při pohledu na hodiny.

"Byl tu Potter. Řekl jsem mu, že spíš, tak nechtěl rušit," naservíroval Severus partnerovi plný talíř.

"Mohl jsi mě vzbudit," zamumlal Remus. Ve skutečnosti byl rád, že ho Snape nevzbudil. Prospání mu prospělo.

Po jídle a nezbyteném rituálu mytí nádobí měl Severus ještě něco na srdci.

"Ptal jsem se Pottera na to děvče," začal. Okamžitě tím získal plnou Removu pozornost.

"Jmenuje se Hanna," opáčil. "Co ti Harry řekl?"

"Mají problémy, kam s ní. Je to sirotek a v zařízení, kde byla doteď, ji nechtějí zpátky. Nemohou najít ani jiný sirotčinec," Severus zvedl ruku, aby ho Remus nepřerušoval. "Vím, že ti chybí rodina. Takže navrhuji, že podáme žádost o svěření do péče nebo o adopci. Vím, že vlkodlaci nemají povoleno adoptovat děti, ale ona je vlkodlak také. Mohlo by to vyjít," sdělil klidně Removi své rozhodnutí. Skoro ho zaskočilo, že ve vlkodlakových očích se objevily slzy.

"Myslíš to vážně?" nadšeně ho Lupin objal. "Ty nemáš děti rád," namítl dřív, než se nechá příliš unést radostí.

"Nemám rád studenty. Odvažuji se tvrdit, že s jedním dítětem dokážu vyjít," upjatě opáčil Snape. "Navíc je to tu přes den moc tiché, když jsi pryč. Chtělo by to oživení."

"Díky," zabořil mu Remus hlavu do ramene dojatě. "Tohle by mohlo vyjít."

"Když napíšeš Pastrokovi, tak to vyjde," objal ho Severus nazpět. Z jeho hlasu čišelo ujištění. "Máme solidní příjem, ty brzy složíš lékouzelnické zkoušky a nemohou argumentovat tím, že jsme vlkodlaci, když Hanna je vlkodlačka."

"Zapomněl jsi na poslední věc. Jsme úředně jen dva lidé, kteří spolu bydlí, nic víc," napadlo najednou Rema se znepokojením.

"Můžeme se vzít," neváhal s odpovědí Severus. Remus šokem chvíli na muže jen zíral.

"To myslíš vážně?" vyrazil ze sebe nakonec.

"Ty sis myslel, že tohle se nikdy nestane?" dobíral si ho Severus. "Manželství žádnou váhu nepřikládám. Nepotřebuju papír na to, že s tebou chci zůstat." Remus ho nenechal říct víc. Strhl ho do vášnivého polibku.

"Miluju tě, Severusi Snape," vydechl, když se od milence odtrhl. "A dneska tě snad ani nepoznávám."

"Za to můžeš poděkovat jistému chlupáči jménem Hanna," odpověděl Severus a myslel to doslova.

"Vlkodlačí kousnutí jako psychoterapeutická metoda? Způsobíš hotovou revoluci," usmál se trochu nervózně Remus. Teď byl čas na překvapení u Snapea. Lupin se konečně snažil na situaci nehledět přes černočerné brýle. Severus se usmál. Třeba se Remus časem naučí jak žít sám se sebou i jinak než popíráním své chlupaté stránky osobnosti.

Adopce Hanny se povedla, ale zabralo jim to sedm měsíců. Remus musel nejdřív složit lékouzelnické zkoušky a museli se opravdu vzít. Jen díky intervenci samotného ministra kouzel začalo jednání vzniku nevídaného precedensu - že vlkodlak může adoptovat vlkodlačí dítě.

Hanna na tom byla po únosu špatně. Remus ji navštěvoval téměř každý den, když šel do práce ke sv. Mungovi. Celou dobu musela dívenka zůstat tam, protože ji nikam prostě nechtěli přijmout. Severus za ní postupněn začal chodit také, když překonal přirozený odpor k nemocnicím. Hanna překvapivě přilnula právě k němu daleko silněji než k Removi. Nepamatovala si, že Severuse pokousala a ani jeden z mužů ji tou informací nezatěžoval. A po nekonečných sedmi měsících se holčika stala právoplatně Hannou Lupin-Snapeovou.

Severus dokončil svoje výzkumy pro sv. Munga a plně se zaměřil na rekonstrukci psychického narkotika číslo děvět a jeho vlivu na vlkodlaky. Po první regulérní úplňkové přeměně potěšeně konstatoval, že sám nemusí pít tu odpornou břečku, kterou vyžadoval Remus. Jen jednou kvůli zkušenosti vlkodlačí lektvar bral. Bylo to rozhodně jiné. Zůstalo mu plně jeho sebeovládání, ale ten další úplněk měl první výpadek paměti. Remus mu potvrdil, že takhle zuřit ho jako vlka ještě nikdy neviděl. Severuse to inspirovalo k další vlně výzkumů, ke kterým přizval odborníky na psychoterapii. Jeho výsledky přinesly nové radikální výsledky.

Ale to už se stalo v jiném příběhu.

_**~Konec~** _


End file.
